Crash: Multiverse Mishap
by PSManiac
Summary: Part Two of Three of 0th Trilogy Trouble. The Bandicoots and N- Team are back to return to the mysterious 0th Dimension. With two new evil forces on the rise, will our heroes defeat these villains and return to their home? Read to find out! No flames.
1. The Day the Mirth Stood Still

PSManiac: Hello everybody! Can you believe that it's actually here? It's the sequel to **Dimension Dilemma**, it's **Multiverse Mishap**! Read, review, and suggest

everybody! Remember, if I didn't create it, then I don't own it. Enjoy!

* * *

PSManiac Presents… **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**

**Chapter One: The Day the Mirth Stood Still**

It was a bright and sunny day on N. Sanity Island… let's change that, shall we? Now, it's a dark and rainy day on N. Sanity Island. The bandicoots were inside their

home, waiting for the skies to clear.

"Come on, stop rainy already," Crunch muttered as he watched the storm through a window, "I thought that we were supposed to get nothing but sunshine this

week, but it's been raining for three days straight!"

It had been two weeks since the bandicoots had their adventure in the 0th Dimension. Cortex, now a human thanks to the Evolvo Ray, tried to take over the world

a week ago. That quest involved a banana, two Swedish tuba players, and a CD of Sunny and Cher's Greatest Hits. Please don't ask. Meanwhile, Crash and Aku

Aku were playing Crash Nitro Kart on Crash's Playstation 3.

"I'm catching up to you, Crash," Aku said, "I'm almost at the finish line, I'm so going to win! And… you win."

Crash cheered. Coco walked into the room, dragging a machine behind her.

"Lost again, Aku Aku?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you know what they say," he told her, "692nd time's the charm. By the way, what is that thing?"

"This is the solution to our rainy day problems," Coco said as she pointed to the contraption, "It can move the rain storm up to twenty miles away! It's the

Weathertron 5!"

"What happened to the first four Weathertrons?" Crunch asked jokingly.

"They imploded," Coco answered.

"That was a rhetorical question," Crunch said, "I was even asking jokingly. Just look a few lines above."

"Are you sure that this invention of yours will work, Coco?" Aku Aku asked.

"Of course it will work," she said, leaning against the machine.

The Weathertron 5 fell apart.

Coco looked at the machine, looked at her family, and said, "I'll fix that."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Doctor Cortex?" N. Gin asked as he and his employer walked down the halls of the Iceberg Lab.

"Well, most people use nerves," Cortex said.

"I meant how you are doing, ever since the whole monkey incident," N. Gin corrected his boss.

"Oh, well, okay I guess," Neo answered, "But I still have a slight attraction to bananas."

"Exactly how slight, doctor?" N. Gin asked.

Dingodile came into view, and he was peeling a banana. Cortex tackled the poor hybrid and devoured the banana.

When he finished the fruit, Neo looked up at N. Gin and said, "It's very slight."

Tropy walked into the hallway through his bedroom door. He stared at Cortex, at the unconscious Dingodile, and at N. Gin.

"I don't even want to know," he said as he went back into his bedroom.

The entire evil lair shook violently as a certain evil mask roared, "Cortex!"

"That can't be good," N. Gin told Cortex.

"Coming, Uka Uka!" Neo called as he raced up the stairs.

He ran up several flights of stairs, but got tired after flight eighteen.

"Why did I have to make this lab so tall?" he asked himself, panting.

He trudged up the last twenty-seven flights of stairs and into Uka Uka's room. The evil mask's room was painted red and has wooden masks and lit torches hanging

on the walls. Bones hung from the ceiling, and several evil-looking totem heads served as tables and chairs.

"What do you require, Master Uka Uka?" Cortex said, panting heavily.

"What do I require?" Uka Uka asked, "I require _that_ to be destroyed!"

He pulled Cortex to a corner of the room and to a tiny daisy growing out of a crack in the wall.

"A daisy?" Cortex asked.

"A daisy that should not be growing in a room of evil!" Uka Uka roared, "So get rid of it!"

"Okay," Neo said as he grabbed the flower by the stem, "Ouch!"

He jumped back suddenly, holding his gloved hand in pain.

"Since when did daisies get thorns?" he asked no on in particular.

Uka sighed and said, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

He cast a fireball at the daisy, but the small white flower wasn't even singed. Suddenly, blue lights flashed and alarms blared loudly.

"That's a Blueberry Muffin Alert!" Cortex exclaimed, "Something's wrong with the Psychetron!"

Cortex and Uka Uka ran out the door and slammed the door behind them. The daisy turned to the door, and grinned to show its sharp teeth.

* * *

The bandicoots gathered in their front yard with the Weathertron. Crash held the umbrella to shield them from the rain.

"The Weathertron will shoot a beam of into the sky and move the storm away," Coco said.

"Fire away, then," Crunch said.

Coco pressed a button on the Weathertron. The machine emitted a humming sound that eventually became louder and louder. Suddenly, Crash's umbrella got

struck by lightning. Crash dropped the umbrella in pain. It fell onto the Weathertron. Sparks flew off the Weathertron from the sudden surge of energy.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Crunch asked.

"Something's wrong!" Coco exclaimed, "The energy charts are off the scale! The machine is overloading!"

In a bright flash of light, the four bandicoots and the Weathertron disappeared.

The villains rushed down to the Psychetron room to see what's going on.

* * *

"Uncle Cortex, something's wrong with the Psychetron!" Nina stated.

Indeed, the Psychetron was emitting a red light instead of its normal blue light. Ripper Roo laughed and bounced up and down. Tropy, annoyed, smacked the crazy

kangaroo into a wall with his stick…

"It's a scepter!"

What ever…. Anyway, a bright beam of light came out of the Psychetron and into the center of the room. The light beam began to grow larger and larger.

"I blame you for this!" Uka Uka roared at Cortex.

All of the villains began running away from the huge wall of bright light.

"I wish that I didn't eat all those churros this morning," Neo said, panting heavily.

They couldn't outrun the giant beam of light, and they disappeared as soon as it caught up with them.

"I knew that I should've called in sick today," Tropy stated.

* * *

Crash woke up and found himself in the middle of a bustling, futuristic city. He looked at Crunch, who was asleep beside him, and lightly tapped the muscle bound

bandicoot's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Crunch mumbled in his sleep.

Crash shook Crunch quickly.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Crunch exclaimed.

Coco and Aku Aku, who were asleep nearby, woke up from the ruckus.

Coco yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

Aku Aku looked around.

"This city, it looks familiar," the floating mask said, "But where have I seen it before?"

"I guess that we should ask around," Crunch suggested.

"That should be easy," Coco said, "There are thousands of people here."

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and everyone ran away.

"So much for that plan," Crunch said.

"I think I know what is causing the rumbling and making everyone run away," Aku Aku said.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

"It's that!" the wooden mask exclaimed.

The three bandicoots looked at a traffic cone.

"A little bit to the left," Aku Aku said.

It was a giant monster! It was a flytrap-like monster that had spiked leaves for arms and a thin green stem covered in thorns. Its roots crawled across the ground

like tentacles, and it had two black eyes that were on short stalks on top of the creature's head.

"Our luck can't be that bad!" Crunch exclaimed.

Then they noticed a person standing on top of the creature's head. He wore leaves arranged in a flowing cloak, with roots on the bottom the crawled along the

floor like tentacles. He had long sleeves and tree branches for hands. The most notable of his characteristics, was that he wore a big Venus flytrap head for a

helmet, and his glowing yellow eyes peered out of the "helmet's" mouth. He got out a microphone and turned it on. Almost instantly a loud ringing sound rung

through the city like sleigh bell during Christmastime, and the man tapped the microphone in an attempt to make the ringing stop.

"People of Zeropolis," he said in a slightly deep and whispery voice, "You day of reckoning has come. For too long you have pursued the ways of science and

technology instead of bringing plant life proper respect. You have cut down our forests, built cities in their place, and poisoned the air in which we all breathe. I

have come to bring plants into their revolution! I shall rid all of you of animal life! I am Doctor N. Tangle!"

All of Zeropolis's glass objects broke and all the car alarms went off.

"Stupid cursed name joke," he muttered.

* * *

At the other side of the city, Neo, Nina, N. Gin, and Uka Uka found themselves lying face-down in a dumpster. The lid of the dumpster was closed, so their only light

source was a few cracks and holes in the dumpster.

"You'd better explained to me what happened, Cortex!" Uka roared.

"I wish that I could, Lord Uka Uka," Cortex said, "But I have no idea what could have caused the Psychetron to malfunction like that."

"Cortex, when we get out of the dumpster," Uka Uka said, "I'm going to throw you back in!"

"Do any of you hear a beeping sound?" Nina asked.

There was, in fact, a beeping sound.

"Yeah," Neo said, "I hear it, too. It's almost like a truck backing up."

The next thing they knew was that they were flipped upside down and got loaded into a garbage truck. Cortex looked up and saw that Uka Uka had a crystal stuck

on his back.

"Uka Uka!" Neo exclaimed, "You have a crystal stuck on your back!"

"I do?" the evil mask asked.

He spun around, to try and spot the source of great power, but it can be difficult trying to see something on the back on your head.

"I got it," Neo said as he got the crystal off of Uka Uka's back.

The mask fried Cortex with a fireball.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"Guys," Nina said, "Is it just me, or are the walls moving closer?"

"The garbage truck is going to compact us like trash!" Neo screamed.

"We _are_ the trash," Nina told him.

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots must pummel a plant of predictable problems proficiently. Meanwhile, the Cortexes must escape the compactor creatively to avoid crushed craniums.

Will N. Tangle tangle our heroes in doom? Will our heroes return to their home? Can you wait without dying in anticipation? Find out in **Chapter Two: Crash to the **

**Future**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review or be compacted!


	2. Crash to the Future

PSManiac: Chapter two everybody, as in higher than one and less than three! At the end of this story is the title and

preview for the third and final installment for **0****th**** Trilogy Trouble**. On with the chapter! Special thanks to CrashFad13 for

his/her idea. If I didn't create it, then I don't own it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Crash to the Future

"Zeropolis?" Coco asked, "We're in Zeropolis! We're back in the 0th Dimension!"

"Your invention was another Psychetron," Aku Aku pointed out, "How are we supposed to get back?"

"I don't know," Coco said, "But we need to stop that thing first!"

The two other bandicoots and the floating mask looked up at the giant, roaring creature and gulped.

"Come on, then!" Coco told them.

The four of them ran up to the creature. Well, in Aku Aku's case he _floated_. Doctor N. Tangle looked down at the four heroes.

"Well, well, well," he said, "It looks like as if the bandicoots have joined the party. Gigantic Flytrap Thing, destroy them!"

The Gigantic Flytrap Thing (That's its real name. Go look in an encyclopedia or something if you don't believe me) roared and

charged at the bandicoots.

"Here he comes!" Crunch exclaimed.

The creature attempted to chomp the bandicoots, but they jumped out of the way. Crunch, with his arm cannon, blasted off

one of the creature's eyes.

"Yes, I got a hit!" he cheered.

Suddenly, the eye grew back. The Gigantic Flytrap Thing turned to Crunch and smiled.

"That's not good," Crunch muttered.

He jumped to avoid another one of the creature's bites.

"Small-minded mammals," N. Tangle called, "My plants are bred to have a special type of accelerated growth, which means

that they can heal any minor or moderate injury quickly and efficiently! You can't possibly win! Besides, Gigantic Flytrap

Thing didn't have his dinner yet, so he's _very_ hungry. Ha!"

"Bring it on, Flower Boy!" Aku yelled back.

"You did not just call me 'Flower Boy,'" Doctor N. Tangle said.

"Oh yes I did," Aku Aku told the evil botanist.

The floating mask screamed girlishly and ducked out of the way of a huge thorn that was flying his way. The huge thorn hit

a nearby car, and the vehicle's car alarm went off.

"That noise is hurting my chlorophyll brain," N. Tangle stated.

The Gigantic Flytrap Thing ate the car, ceasing the alarm.

"Thanks," N. Tangle said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to destroy you."

* * *

The N- Team watched as the walls of the garbage truck's compactor start to close in on them. Suddenly, a forked stick…

"For the last time, it's a scepter."

Fine, believe what you want. Anyway, a forked scepter came into the evil doers' view.

"Need a lift?" Tropy asked.

The four of them grabbed onto the scepter as Tropy hoisted them up from the Crushing Walls of Garbage-based Doom.

"Thanks a lot, Tropy," Neo said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"A raise on my paycheck would be nice," Tropy told him.

"Don't push it, Tropy," Neo muttered.

"Great job, Nefarious," Uka Uka complemented, "You managed to save our skin, unlike _some_ people."

Cortex turned away to pout.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Nina asked.

"When we got zapped by the Psychetron," Tropy explained, "I landed about two blocks away. Oh, and guess where we

are."

"An accordion convention?" N. Gin asked hopefully.

"Um, no," Tropy answered, "We're back in Zeropolis, in the 0th Dimension!"

"So we have returned to the 0th Dimension," Neo said, "But we need to find a way to return home."

"Someone explain to me what this '0th Dimension' is!" Uka Uka commanded.

Suddenly, the wall behind the N- Team exploded. The four of them fell to the ground and looked up.

"Hey guys, guess what," Cortex said, "The sharp rocks joke is back again."

They searched for what might have caused the explosion. It just so happened to be an army of Interdroids.

"Oh great," Tropy muttered, "These guys again."

"We beat them before, we can beat them again!" Neo exclaimed.

"But something's different about them," Nina pointed out.

In fact, these Interdroids were different. They had eight legs and an abdomen-like body part. These Interdroids were also

black and blue with yellow eyes.

"Neo Periwinkle Cortex, Nina Cortex, Natasha "Nitro" Gin, Nefarious Tropy, and Uka Uka," one of the Interdroids, Eric, said,

"You are under arrest by order of General Wolfgang and the Delta Interdroid Enforcers."

"Delta Interdroids?" Uka Uka asked.

"Your brains will be sucked out tomorrow morning," Eric told them.

"I can't lose my brain!" Neo screamed, "I do my thinking with it!"

* * *

The bandicoots ran around the Gigantic Flytrap Thing, blasting it and bashing it. Unfortunately, it kept on regrowing any lost

body parts.

"That thing is regrowing too fast!" Crunch called, "We can't cause any serious enough damage without it healing itself like

that!"

"You shall all pay for your destruction!" N. Tangle called.

Then the huge plant creature tried to eat Coco whole, but Crash pushed her out of the way and got swallowed whole

instead.

"Crash!" Coco screamed.

"What are you going to do without your little rodent friend?" N. Tangle asked, "Becoming plant food comes to mind for some

reason."

"Crash," Coco mumbled sadly.

Her eyes widened when she heard a very familiar sound. It was the sound of wind spinning around quickly. The Gigantic

Flytrap Thing got a sickly look on his face.

"What's wrong?" N. Tangle asked the creature, "Are you sick? Are there weeds somewhere?"

Suddenly, an orange tornado burst out of the creature's stomach. Coco gasped and smiled widely. The spinning tornado

sucked the rest of the creature closer to it, and the Gigantic Flytrap Thing was eventually mulch. The orange tornado

stopped spinning and became a very dizzy Crash.

"Crash!" Coco called. "You're okay!"

Crash gave her a thumbs-up and fainted from dizziness. Coco noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and

realized that it was a power crystal.

"A power crystal!" she exclaimed, "It looks like as if our luck is changing."

"Well done," N. Tangle said, "It appears that you have defeated my plant. It can't heal itself after this much damage."

He opened a warp portal and was about to step through it when he turned back and said, "Don't think that this is the last

time we will battle. I will be back, and that's a promise."

He stepped through the warp portal as it closed behind him.

"Okay," Aku Aku said, "What was up with that nut job?"

"I don't know," Coco said, "But we need to find Billy Bob, only he can tell us what's going on here."

"Billy Bob?" a ferret who was hiding behind a car asked, "I know where he is. He works as a dishwasher at S. Cargot's

restaurant, the Croissant, down on 0th Street."

"Thanks!" Crunch called, as he and his friends carried the unconscious Crash to the restaurant.

* * *

"Listen here," Cortex said to the Delta Interdroids, "We don't want any trouble. We're… uhh… tourists. Yeah, that's it!

We're the Johnson family from… the West

World. Yeah, the West World!"

"We're robots, we're not stupid," Eric said.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Uka Uka roared.

He picked up the garbage truck, and the driver ran away. The mask threw the truck at the Delta Interdroids, and crushed all

of them.

"Easy as pie," Uka Uka said, "Why do I always have to save you idiots' skin?"

Uka Uka got hit by a laser blast.

"Who did that?" he yelled, "I'm so going to fry whoever did that!"

"So you are the N- Team?" a slightly squeaky German accent asked.

The N- Team looked up to the source of the voice. Perched on a rooftop was a vulture wearing a black aviator's helmet and

a black, medal-covered sash around his torso.

"You're not quite what I expected," the vulture said.

"Who's this clown?" Neo asked N. Gin.

"I am no clown!" the vulture yelled, "I am Sergeant Ludwig Lederhosen!"

"Stupid name list, huh?" Tropy asked.

"Sadly, yes," Lederhosen said, "But no matter! I have come here to arrest you and destroy you!"

"Oh yeah?" Neo asked, "You and what army?"

"That one," Lederhosen stated, pointing to an army of Delta Interdroids.

"How come I never notice these things?" Cortex asked himself.

"You have two choices, N- Team," Lederhosen told them, "You can surrender and die, or you can not surrender and die."

"Hmm… tough decision," Neo said, "Is there a third choice?"

"No," the vulture answered.

"Aw man," Neo said, "I guess we'll have to fight you guys, then."

Lederhosen smiled and said, "Wrong answer!"

* * *

The bandicoots walked into the restaurant. There were tables dotted everywhere, with the sound of classical music in the

air. The scent of food was also in the air, so Crash was drooling all over the place. The four of them walked over to the desk

in front of them and rang the bell. A yellow snail wearing a black tuxedo, a thin mustache on his face, and a brown shell

appeared behind the desk.

"Bonjour," the slug welcomed, "and welcome to S. Cargot's five-star restaurant, The Croissant. I am Mister S. Cargot II, and

how may I be of assistance?"

"We're looking for Billy Bob," Coco said.

"Billy Bob who, miss?" S. Cargot asked.

Coco sighed and said, "Billy Bob Jacob John William Earnest Patrick Christopher Arthur Matthew Maxwell Alfred Oswald Joe

Richard Elizabeth Jack Kenneth Walter Liam Linus James Tomas Timothy Eric Sheen Chester Adrian Alexander Carlton Gene

Weasellotti III."

S. Cargot's eyes narrowed.

"Oh… _him_," he said.

He escorted the bandicoots the kitchen doors. The snail opened the door.

"You, clean up boy!" he yelled, "Some people are here to see you!"

The door snapped open, crushing the poor snail into the wall. Standing in the doorway was none other than Billy Bob

wearing yellow rubber gloves and an apron over his overalls.

"Guys!" he cheered before giving the bandicoots a bone-crushing hug, "Y'all came back!"

"Can't… breathe," Crunch choked as Crash started to turn blue.

Billy Bob let go of his four friends.

"How did y'all come back?" the big weasel asked.

"Oh, you know," Aku Aku said, "Evil plants and some nut job."

"And what is this new bad guy's name?" Billy Bob asked.

Coco looked around and whispered, "He calls himself Doctor N. Tangle."

All the mirrors and glass objects break, and all the tables collapsed. S. Cargot stared at the destruction and went from

shocked to angry.

"Out!" he screamed as he threw the five heroes out of the restaurant.

"Does that always happen when y'all say that guy's name?" Billy Bob asked.

They nod in response.

"Well, there goes my job career."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots and Billy Bob begin their search for a way home. Meanwhile, the N- Team must defeat Lederhosen and his

army of Interdroids. What will happen?

Find out in **Chapter Three: Men in Orange**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest!


	3. Men in Orange

PSManiac: Chapter three everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews I have received! If I didn't create it, then I don't own it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Men in Orange

"So why were you a dishwasher?" Coco asked as the five of them walked to Billy Bob's rusty old blue jeep.

"Well, how else am I supposed to pay them there bills?" Billy Bob asked.

They walked up to the jeep.

"I call shotgun!" Aku Aku called as he leapt into the passenger seat.

Crash, Coco, and Crunch sat in the back as Billy Bob seated himself in the driver's seat. Petunia popped up in the trunk and licked Coco.

"Oh, hey Petunia," Coco greeted, already getting bad memories.

Billy Bob tried to get the car to start, but he was failing.

"C' mon, start already!" he exclaimed.

He slammed his fist on the dashboard, and the car sputtered to life.

"Yes!" Billy Bob cheered.

Suddenly, a Delta Interdroid appeared in front of the jeep and roared.

"Drive away!" Crunch yelled.

Billy Bob stomped the accelerator and ran over the poor robot.

"Ouch," Coco said, "That's got to hurt!"

Several more Delta Interdroids appeared and began attacking the vehicle.

"Crash, quickly!" Billy Bob called, "There a laser gun thingy attached to the back of mah car. It's under that there tarp. Blast the Interdroids with it!"

Crash got up and removes a tarp to reveal a barrel of pickles.

"The other tarp!" Billy Bob called.

The Interdroids began blasting at the old jeep. Crash, panicking threw the barrel at the robots. The Interdroids slipped on the vinegar-covered pickles and crashed

into each other.

"I guess that there works to," Billy Bob said.

Crunch leapt from the vehicle and began blasting the Interdroids.

Coco leapt out and kicked several Interdroids in the face.

"We could use some help here!" Coco called.

Crash nodded and blasted the Interdroids with the laser cannon.

"Oh no!" Billy Bob cried.

"What is it? Coco asked.

"I left the water running at home!" Bob exclaimed.

Coco rolled her eyes and continued fighting.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Neo said, "You want to kill us."

"Yes," Lederhosen answered.

"As in… we die?" Neo asked.

"That's right," Lederhosen told Neo.

"So," Neo said, "As in we won't be…"

"I have had enough of this!" Uka Uka roared as he began frying Interdroids.

Nina punched an Interdroid in the face and gave it a wedgie while it was distracted with its broken nose. The strange thing is that Interdroids don't have noses, or

underwear for a wedgie. Tropy impaled several Interdroids with his stick…

"It's a scepter!"

…And then a he got hit on the head with a brick.

"Wait, what?" Tropy asked as the brick hit his head, "Nice try, I had my Time Machine Helmet on!"

A flying brick hit him in the face.

"Hey guys!" N. Gin called as he pulled out a new weapon, "I have a new weapon! It's the Fiery Accumulating Rotating Turret or F. A. R. T.!"

While N. Gin was monologuing his new weapon, a Delta Interdroid threw N. Gin into Lucinda D. Girly's Pink Dress and Girly Makeup Factory. He tumbled out of the

factory's front doors, wearing something that looks amazingly similar to his ballerina costume in Crash Tag Team Racing.

"I feel pretty!" N. Gin cheered.

"We could use some help here!" Neo called.

"Oh yeah!" N. Gin exclaimed as he whipped out the F. A. R. T.

Several Delta Interdroids leapt at the rocket scientist. N. Gin aimed the weapon, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The bandicoots and Interdroids stopped fighting as they stared in awe at the mushroom cloud that has formed on the other side of the city.

"Only one person is insane enough to cause a nuclear explosion like that," Crunch said.

"N. Gin," the three bandicoots and floating mask said in unison.

* * *

Back with the N- Team, all of the Interdroids were disintegrated by the blast, and our villainous heroes were covered in soot.

"Wow! What a rush!" N. Gin exclaimed, "Let's do that again! Let's do that again!"

"You haven't heard from the last of me, N- Team!" Lederhosen called, "I'll be back! You can count on it!"

The vulture teleported away from the city.

Neo stayed silent for a few minutes before he said, "Weirdo."

* * *

The Delta Interdroids and bandicoots continued to fight. Crash was zapping the robots with the jeep's laser. Aku Aku formed a body out of the concrete and began

smashing the Interdroids.

"We need a quicker way to beat these guys," said Crunch, "But how?"

"I have an idea!" Billy Bob called, "But it's risky, dangerous, unlikely, improbably, and might cause diarrhea."

"Well, what is it?" Coco asked.

Billy Bob thought for a moment and said, "Gosh, I forgot."

Coco sighed and continued to beat the cogs out of the Interdroids.

"I had it one second," Billy Bob told no one in particular, "It's on the tip of mah tongue… I've almost got it."

"Billy Bob!" everyone else yelled.

"I remember!" Billy Bob cheered, "It was something I picked up restaurant. It was the name Doctor N. Tangle!"

All of the Interdroids' heads exploded, and the jeep's wheels burst.

"Yes!" Coco cheered.

"We won!" Crunch exclaimed before turning to Billy Bob, "Great job, buddy."

"Thank ya'll for helpin' me remember," Billy Bob said, "Even though mah jeep's busted. But I have duct tape!"

He began working on the broken down vehicle. He opened up the jeep's hood and worked on the engine.

"You do know that only the tires need to be fixed, right?" Crunch asked.

"I know what I'm doin'," said Billy Bob, "I wonder what would happen if you cross these here wires."

The engine had a small explosion.

"I'm okay," Billy Bob said, "I just have ta peel off tha dead skin."

"Are you sure you're okay, Billy Bob?" Aku Aku asked.

"I'm sure," Billy Bob answered, "Just one question; does anyone here know how to treat third-degree burns?"

* * *

After brushing off the soot, the N- Team continued to travel through the city.

"Uncle Neo, my feet hurt," Nina whined.

"My feet hurt too, Nina," Neo responded, "But we need to keep strong if we ever want to return home."

"Doctor Cortex, look!" N. Gin called.

"What is it, N. Gin?" Neo asked.

"Look," N. Gin said as he pointed to a shop window.

A power crystal was on display.

"Wow," Neo said, "Good eyes, N. Gin, but look. It's five hundred million Zeroids! How can we afford that?"

"We're evil villains, remember?" Tropy asked.

"What do you mean, Tropy?" Neo asked.

Tropy smiled, broke the window, took the crystal, and said, "I mean that we should run."

The five of them ran off as the shop's burglar alarm sounded. N. Cognito ran out of the store.

"Come back here thieves!" he called, "They're stealing the crystal that I stole… I mean… _inherited_."

The N- Team stopped about ten blocks away, panting heavily.

"It feels good doing evil again," Neo said.

"Again?" Tropy asked, "When did you start?"

"Not funny, Tropy," Neo said.

"Oh really?" the time scientist asked, "Because I think it's hilarious!"

"Look at what I got at the store," said N. Gin.

He held up four high-tech scuba suits.

"Why would we need scuba suits?" Neo asked as he began walking, "I'm sure that there are any oceans nearby…"

He walked off the harbor he was standing on and fell into the ocean. He resurfaced.

"That was coincidence," Cortex said.

"Come on," Tropy said, "We'd better get going before more Interdroids appear."

The suits mechanically wrapped themselves around Neo, Nina, N. Gin, and Tropy.

"But, I'm scared of the water!" N. Gin exclaimed.

"How can you be scared of the water?" Neo asked, "You have your own battleship!"

"Umm… bad story continuity?" N. Gin said.

Uka Uka rolled his eyes and pushed N. Gin into the water.

"Can we go _before_ my wood rots?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and began swimming through the water. Uka Uka formed a bubble around himself and floated into the ocean.

"Is it just me," Neo said, "Or did the water get warmer?"

N. Gin went red and said, "Sorry."

* * *

"Okay! I'm done fixin' that there jeep!" Billy Bob called, "I found this familiar-lookin' shiny rock in the engine. Do ya'll know what it is?"

Crash wiped the grease off of the object and realized that it was a power crystal.

"Wow, another power crystal!" Aku Aku said, "How lucky can we get?"

"C'mon, we have another world ta get ta," Billy Bob told the bandicoots as they hopped into the jeep.

"How can we get to other worlds in this?" Crunch asked, pointing to the rusty old jeep.

"While I was fixin' the jeep," Billy Bob explained, "I gave it a few upgrades."

He pushed a button and wings appeared on the sides of the jeep. The wheels turned ninety degrees, like the Crash Nitro Kart vehicle wheels, and began hovering

off the ground. Huge jet engines appeared on the back of the vehicle.

"You gave it a _few_ upgrades?" Coco asked.

"Just imagine what I can do with loads of upgrades," Billy Bob told them, "We're going to where Captain Plat lives. Next stop, Port Zortuga!"

He shifted the jeep's gears and it sped off into the sky. Suddenly, the jeep landed back in Zeropolis in the exact same spot.

"Excuse me," Billy Bob said as he rushed off to the bathroom.

He came back after he did his "business" and said, "Okay, now we can go."

* * *

Sergeant Lederhosen rushed into a large room, carrying a box under his wing.

"General! General!" the vulture called, panting heavily from his running, "We found something… down in the Barrier."

"Well, what is it?" A deep, growly voice said.

"Here," Lederhosen said, handing the package to a large figure in the shadows.

The figure ripped open the box open and got out a glowing power crystal.

"A power crystal?" he asked, "This is very good news. Was there any more findings?"

"Yes, general," Lederhosen answered, "We found these big mechanical arms nearby."

"I have no need for mechanical arms," the figure said, "We are already up to our armpits in mechanical arms."

"But general," Lederhosen said, "These are no ordinary mechanical arms. They are the arms to N. Terdimensional's Psychetron!"

The figure stepped into the light. He was a huge, muscular wolf, and was wearing black leather trench coat with many medals on it, black army boots, black gloves,

and a black eye patch over his left eye. I know what you're thinking, this wolf guy sure likes the color black.

"Psychetron arms you say?" the wolf asked, "Where is the base?"

"We are still looking, general," Lederhosen answered.

"It looks like as if the bandicoots and N- Team have a new name to fear," the wolf said, "And that name is General Tracy Wolfgang! And yes, it is very unfortunate

that my name is on the Stupid Name List. It's very hard to fear someone called Tracy, especially when that someone is a boy. But they shall still fear my name!"

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots search for Captain Plat in Port Zortuga, and the N- Team travel the sea. But with Doctor N. Tangle and General Wolfgang watching their every move,

will they survive long enough to return to their home? Find out in **Chapter Four: Scientist in the Water**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest! Your suggestions are what are keeping me out of a writer's block


	4. Scientist in the Water

PSManiac: Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter Four! I am your host, PSManiac. Special thanks to PhantomBen, Christopher Mason, and CrashFad13 for their

ideas. Remember that I don't own the stuff that I didn't create. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Scientist in the Water

Billy Bob's jeep flew through the deep dark darkness of the dark side of dark space darkly.

"If ya'll look below us," Billy Bob said, "You'll notice that them there worlds from the Ring of Thirteen have all spread out and stuff. The Zerolith was the force that

held them there worlds together. With it destroyed, those worlds floated across the dimension and some, like Zeropolis, joined the Zeronian Galaxy."

"The Zeronian Galaxy?" Coco asked, "What's that?"

"It's the first ever galaxy formed in the known 0th Dimension," Billy Bob explained, "Some kinda mysterious force has been drawing the worlds together. It's

completely invisible!"

Suddenly, the jeep crashed into a huge "Welcome to Port Zortuga" sign.

"Guess what," Billy Bob said, "We're here!"

After repairing the jeep _again_, the five of them walked down the streets of Zortuga. Its streets were filled with run down wood and metal houses, and piratey

sailors waddled down the gravel roads.

"Not quite what I was expecting," Coco said.

A fish and rat hybrid ran across Crunch's boots. Crunch screamed like a girl and leapt into Crash's arms. Crunch was so heavy that after a few seconds of trying to

hold the muscular bandicoot up, Crash collapsed.

"I know that this here port isn't the cleanest or the sturdiest on the outside," Billy Bob, "But on the inside, it's as tough as iron."

He leaned against a building, and the entire block collapsed.

"Maybe as tough as aluminum," Billy Bob corrected himself, "But it's still tough!"

"Anyway, we need to find Captain Plat," Crunch said, "Although I think that the author never explained why."

"It's a big plot hole," Coco said.

Crash looked around and pointed at something.

"What is it, Crash?" Coco asked.

She looked at where Crash was pointing and saw Captain Plat enter a Casino.

"There he is," Aku Aku said, "Let's follow him."

* * *

The N- Team, meanwhile, was swimming through a large coral reef. There were aquatic animals swimming all over the place.

"Everything's too happy down here," Uka Uka complained, "The colors, the lights; it's like a Disney movie!"

"Don't be so negative Uka Uka," Cortex said before he swam into a wall.

"I hate this world," Cortex said negatively.

The five evil doers looked up to see themselves in front of a huge dome of stone bricks.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?" Tropy called.

Really high up the dome, a fish man popped his head out a window.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Where are we?" Tropy called.

"Do we have a Wii?" the fish called back, "No, we do not have a Wii, but we want to buy one this weekend!"

"Do you have a power crystal?" Neo called.

"A shower stall?" the fish called, "There's one inside! Although I don't get why there is one, considering we're underwater. Here, I'll open the door!"

A large section of the wall opened, and the N- Team stepped through. They found themselves in a huge, underwater utopia city. There were fish and other aquatic

animals that bustled through the city, including fish men.

"Holy mackerel," the five villains spoke in unison.

They saw a sign beside them. Cortex swam up to read it.

"Welcome to Dratlantis," he read, "Located in the Wet Sea."

"I see that you are enjoying the sights," Said a voice behind the group.

They turned around and saw a large whale wearing a golden crown, a golden belt, and a red cape.

"I am King Uranus," the whale introduced himself, "I welcome you to Dratlantis."

"Hello," Neo said, "Nice to meet you, fish guy!"

"It's your majesty, to you!" King Uranus roared, "Guards, take them away!"

Thousands of fish man knights swam up and pointed laser spears at the five villainous heroes.

"Great job, chum for brains," Tropy told Cortex, "You got us all jailed."

"Don't worry, Tropy," Neo reassured, "I'm sure that this city's justice system will see us through."

2.5 seconds of court later…

"Guilty!" King Uranus called, "They shall be forced to fight the Krakker in ten minutes."

The N- Team glared at Cortex.

"Well, the Krakker doesn't seem so threatening," Neo said.

Then, palace guards dragged in a huge cage with a huge giant squid, lobster, and jellyfish hybrid inside with a sign that said "Krakker" on the front of the cage

door.

Neo gulped and said, "This could be a problem."

* * *

Our five heroes wandered into a small and dark casino. The only light was a small lamp that was hanging above a blackjack table with five players seated around it.

"I've got eighteen," one player, a polar bear, said.

"Nineteen," a fish in scuba gear told them.

Twenty-five," an antelope said disappointingly, "What do you have, Plat?"

A certain British platypus sighed and said, "Seventy-nine thousand,"

"Is that even possible in this game?" the polar bear asked.

"How many cards did you draw?" the fish asked, "What do you have, Frogfather?"

The Frogfather, a large purple frog with red spots, and a green pinstriped suit, showed his cards and said, "Twenty-one."

The other players groaned as the Frogfather pulled the hundreds of chips toward his giant pile of poker chips.

"I've got to go," the Frogfather said as he looked at his solid gold Polex watch, "If you need me I'll be at the docks, taking care of some 'garbage.'"

He put on his fedora hat and left.

"Do you want to play another round, Plat?" the antelope asked.

"No thanks, Steve," Captain Plat said, "I still have a billionth of a chip left, but I'm going to leave as long as I have enough for a cheese cracker."

He climbed off his seat and walked away.

"Hi Captain Plat!" Coco exclaimed.

This surprised the platypus so much that he screamed, jumped in the air, and dropped his chip. He chased after it as it rolled across the floor boards.

"No! No! No! No! No!" he yelled as it rolled down an air vent.

He then proceeded to having an emotional breakdown.

Crunch looked at the crying spaceship captain and said, "Perhaps we came at a bad time."

* * *

The N- Team walked into a large coliseum with a roaring crowd of thousands in the stands.

"Bring out the Krakker!" King Uranus decreed over the microphone, receiving a loud cheer in response.

The crowd began chanting, "Krakker! Krakker! Krakker!"

A giant domed cage was lowered around the arena part of the coliseum. A hole opened in the center of the arena. Out of the pit came the Krakker. The N- Team got

their weapons ready.

"Get ready!" Neo called.

The Krakker lunged itself at the N- Team. It knocked them back with its tentacle.

Neo got up and saw a door right next to him with an "unlocked" sign above the handle.

"Guys!" he called, "I found a way out!"

He grabbed the handle and got electrocuted.

"Of course," said a very fried Cortex, "It's always electrocuted, oisn't it?"

Tropy zapped the Krakker and barely avoided getting crushed by the beast's claws.

"Can't you do anything, Uka Uka?" Nina asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't send out a fireball since we're underwater," he explained.

"Why don't you just manipulate the bars of the cage to form yourself a body and get us out of here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," the evil mask said, "I can't believe I haven't thought of that."

He formed himself a body out of the cage's metal bars. The Krakker saw the giant metal giant that was Uka Uka and swam away, whimpering like a dog.

"Look, Uka Uka!" Neo called.

Uka Uka saw that Cortex was pointing to King Uranus's scepter, which had a crystal on it.

Uka Uka bent down to King Uranus's level and said, "We'll be taking that scepter of yours now."

King Uranus, scared like a lemming, handed the evil mask the scepter. The five evil doers swam off.

"Well, that was easy," Tropy said.

"A little too easy," N. Gin said.

"And that phrase was kind of random," Neo said.

"A little too random," N. Gin said.

* * *

"Sorry about that a billionth of a poker chip, Captain Plat," Coco apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm over it," Plat said, "Us platypuses have an ability to get over stuff pretty quickly."

Crunch wiped his forehead and said, "Good, for a minute there I thought that you were going into a crying…"

"It was so young!" Plat cried.

"…fit," Crunch finished.

Suddenly, the bandicoots heard a distant exploding sound.

"Was that thunder?" Aku Aku asked.

Plat looked up to the sky out of his crying fit and said, "No, the sky is as clear as plastic wrap. So it has to be… cannon fire!"

He pushed the bandicoots out of the way of an oncoming cannonball. A huge fleet of ships appeared out of nowhere. All of the ships were made of black rotting

wood and rusting metal. The ships were lead by an even bigger ship, with a huge metal skull and ribcage on the front Robot zombie pirate ghosts swooped down

form the ships and began ransacking the port as cannons blew up the surrounding ships. The bandicoots began fighting the robots. One of the pirates ran up and

roared at the heroes, but Captain Plat threw a grenade in the unfortunate pirate's open mouth and exploded. Crunch picked one up, rolled it in a ball, and rolled at

an oncoming group of ten pirates. The ball crashed through the group, knocking them all over.

"Strike!" Crunch cheered, doing his strike dance.

This was why Crash and Coco never go bowling with Crunch. Crash spun a couple pirates and gazed down the street. There, on that part of the street, was a large

robot zombie pirate ghost, with cobwebs, rusted metal skin, and a long metal beard.

"Time to set sail, mateys!" Captain Metalbeard called, "The 0th Dimension is waiting. Yar."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots will battle Captain Metalbeard and his army of robot zombie pirate ghosts. Meanwhile, the N- Team will travel through the mysterious and deadly

Wet Sea. How will our heroes survive? Find out in **Chapter Five: Tomb of the Pirate Emperor**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest, or I'll release the Krakker!


	5. Tomb of the Pirate Emperor

PSManiac: Arg, mateys! It's another pirate chapter! Join the crew, landlubbers, as we set sail for chapter five of Multiverse Mishap! Drop the anchor for CrashFad13

and Captain Liam.4000 for their ideas! I have commandeered no other ideas except my own! Enjoy, or walk the plank!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Tomb of the Pirate Emperor

The bandicoots fought of the robot zombie pirate ghosts. Billy Bob shot a few pirates with his musket. Metalbeard soon noticed the six heroes fighting his pirates.

He smiled evilly.

"Mateys! Bandicoots off the port side!" he called, "Bring them in and keelhaul the landlubbers!"

"What did he say?" one pirate asked another.

"I don't know," the other pirate said, "I got none of that."

Metalbeard sighed and yelled, "Just kill them!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" the pirate asked.

The bandicoots saw that all of the pirates were about to attack them.

"This isn't good," Crunch said.

Coco saw Metalbeard rush to the center of town.

"Where's he going?" she asked, "Let's follow him!"

The bandicoots fought their way through the pirates in pursuit of the robot zombie pirate ghost captain. They ended up in the town square that had a golden

portable toilet in the center. In front of the port-a-john was Metalbeard with a golden roll of toilet paper in his metal hand.

"You're just in time, bandicoots," Metalbeard said, "You're about to witness me lift the curse of the Golden Toilet Paper of Achoo!"

"Bless you," Coco said.

"No, that's the guy's name, Achoo," Metalbeard corrected.

"Bless you," Crunch said.

"Listen, I'm not sneezing!" the pirate captain roared, "I'm saying that the guy's name is Achoo!"

"Bless you," Aku Aku said.

"Listen, you'd better not say 'Bless you' the next time I say 'Achoo!'" Metalbeard yelled.

"Gesundheit," Billy Bob said.

"That's it!" Metalbeard screamed, "All of you landlubbers are so dead!"

He drew his sword and pointed it at the heroes.

"Mateys, get down here!" he called.

Many of the pirates appeared in the town square.

"Leave the orange boy bandicoot to me," Metalbeard said, "He's mine."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nina asked her uncle as they swam through the Wet Sea.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Neo snapped.

They N- Team, however, failed to notice a certain evil botanist hiding behind a boulder.

"It's time for this 'N- Team' to discover the true power of plant life," Doctor N. Tangle said.

He reached into his pocket and got out a green walnut-sized seed with a golden aura around it. N. Tangle threw the seed into a field of seaweed. The seed landed

and opened up, releasing several green gas bubbles. The gas bubbles popped as they landed on the seaweed. The seaweed began to unearth their roots and

form together to create a huge seaweed monster with glowing yellow eyes.

"Sick them," N. Tangle said as he pointed to the N- Team.

The creature roared and swam after the N- Team at the speed of a torpedo.

"Um… Doctor Cortex?" N. Gin asked.

"Yes, N. Gin?" Neo asked.

"Is there supposed to be a giant mass of seaweed with glowing yellow eyes speeding towards us?" N. Gin asked.

Neo swam out of the way just in time to avoid the creature's smashing fist.

"It's time to become compost, chlorophyll face!" Uka Uka exclaimed as he formed a body out of rocks and sand.

He threw sharp rocks at the monster, but the creature disappeared under the sand to avoid the rocks.

"Where did he go?" Tropy asked.

Then, the time scientist saw a big shadow cast over him.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" he asked.

He quickly swam out of the way of the creature's fist.

"That thing is big _and_ fast," Nina said, "How can we stop it?"

"Perhaps we can get this giant tin can," N. Gin said, "That's all I can think of."

Neo saw that there was shore about a couple yards away.

"Guys," he said, putting on his evilest smile, "I have a devious plan."

"Will it have the same results as your last several devious plans?" Tropy asked.

"This is why, Tropy, that I hate your guts," Neo said.

* * *

Crash ran at Metalbeard but stopped when the pirate captain's sword pointed itself at the bandicoot's neck.

"Step one step closer," Metalbeard said, "And… well, use your imagination."

Crash looked around quickly and saw a nearby sword. He picked it up and clashed swords with the pirate captain.

"Oh!" Metalbeard exclaimed, "Now we're talking, or fighting as the case may be."

The hero and the pirate fought around the town square.

"Do you want to know how me and my crew became undead?" Metalbeard asked as he and Crash fought.

Crash shook his head.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," he said, "It was on a Wednesday, pizza night for me and my crew. We looted the port and found the golden Portable Toilet. We can't

move it since it was heavily bolted to the ground. But we found the cursed toilet paper. It's not made of gold, just golden paper, but its softness, intricate floral

pattern, strength, size, and absorption makes it a price of 500 billion Zeroids. All of the crew used it, but it cursed us. Although we were given the ability to live

forever and become invincible, the toilet paper made us rust. On top of that, we can't sleep, eat, drink, feel, or use the toilet. Constipation is a nasty thing. The only

thing that can lift the curse is a very rare fur in the 0th Dimension. It's a bandicoot's fur."

Metalbeard swiped his sword, but Crash ducked under the attack and sliced off the robot's arm.

"That would hurt if I was alive!" Metalbeard said before laughing.

His dismembered arm began to crawl towards the bandicoot. Crash, in panic, kicked the arm away. At the other side of town square, a red parrot in pirate clothing

appeared.

"I am Captain Zack Arrow!" the parrot pirate declared, "I am here to save you all!"

Suddenly, Metalbeard's dismembered arm flew through the air and grabbed Zack's beak.

"Get it of me!" Zack screamed.

He walked back, tripped, and fell down a well. Crash and Metalbeard took no notice of this and continued to fight.

"Give it up, landlubber!" Metalbeard exclaimed, "You will never defeat me! You can't kill me! I'll always return! You on the other hand, that's a different story."

* * *

The Seaweed Beast threw punches at the N- Team, all of them narrowly avoiding the attacks.

"Come and get us, chlorophyll face!" Neo called as he and the rest of the N- Team swam towards shore.

The Seaweed Beast swam after them.

"I'd like to see you get us now!" Neo called.

Suddenly, the Seaweed Beast launched a tentacle made out of seaweed and it grabbed Cortex.

"Get it off of me!" he screamed.

"I'm trying!" Tropy called, repeatedly zapping the tentacle.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Neo called, "I may be old, but I don't want to die now!"

"I'll help you, Doctor Cortex!" N. Gin called as he picked up a rock and began bashing with all his might.

"N. Gin! N. Gin!" Neo screamed, "Stop it! That's not the tentacle!"

N. Gin stopped bashing to see Cortex with bruises all over his head.

"Umm… sorry about that," N. Gin apologized.

"If I can just reach for my laser," Cortex said as his hand reached towards his laser gun.

He grabbed the weapon and quickly changed the setting.

"Let's see how you like this!" he bellowed, and he pulled the trigger.

The Teletubbies theme song emitted from the laser.

"Oops, it's the wrong setting," he said as he changed the setting, "_Now_ let's see how you like this!"

He pulled the trigger once more and the laser shot out a heat ray. The water around the tentacle began to boil, and the creature let go of Cortex and stepped back

in pain.

"Swim!" Neo yelled, and the N- Team frantically began to swim to land.

The creature quickly swam after them. The five anti-heroes crawled onto land, and the creature landed nearby. Suddenly, the creature began to choke and shrivel

up, thanks to the air and sunlight. Soon, it was a pile of dead seaweed.

"I hate the ocean," Neo said.

Then he noticed something shining in the pile of seaweed. He pulled it out.

"Aha!" he cheered, "A power crystal! Hopefully, these crystals will get us back home."

"Where are we anyway?" Tropy asked.

The N- Team was in what looks like a foggy graveyard.

Neo walked up to a sign and read, "Welcome to Creepy Hollow, don't litter."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crash continued to fight Metalbeard.

"Fight while you can, marsupial!" Metalbeard said, "I will defeat you!"

And then, Crash remembered about the Portable Toilet and the bandicoot fur. He ran over to the portable toilet and pulled out some of his hair.

"Where are you going, landlubber!" Metalbeard asked, "Unless, oh no! Don't throw the fur into the toilet water!"

Crash did so.

"Don't flush it! I'll be alive again if you do!" Metalbeard called.

Crash flushed the toilet and a bright light shone out of the bowl. The rust on the pirates disappeared and the fleet fell apart. The skull on the Dreadbooger, for

some random reason, inflated and exploded.

"Run away! One pirate screamed as the rest of the robot pirates ran off, except for Metalbeard.

"Come back here you scallywags!" Metalbeard roared.

He saw the bandicoots walk closer to him, and he ran into the nearest doorway, a steel refinery. The bandicoots ran in and saw Metalbeard on a platform over a

huge pit of molten steel.

"You bandicoots think that you can defeat me?" he asked, "I am the feared pirate, Captain Metalbeard! Besides, I still have the Toilet Paper of Achoo."

He held up the golden toilet paper roll. Billy Bob used his musket to shoot the toilet paper out of the robot pirate's hand and into the molten steel.

"I should have seen that coming," he said, "I will be back!"

He grabbed onto a chain rope with one hand and jumped of to grab onto the next chain rope with his other hand. But he had only one arm, remember.

"I forgot about that," he said before he fell into the vat of molten metal.

"I guess that's the last of Captain Metalbeard," Plat said.

Suddenly a glowing crystal rose out of the molten steel and landed in front of the bandicoots.

"It's a power crystal!" Billy Bob exclaimed as he picked it up, "Ouch! It's hot!"

He threw the crystal into the air and Crunch caught it.

"How come you're not getting' all burned and stuff?" Billy Bob asked.

"Robotic arm, remember?" Crunch asked.

"So, Captain Plat, will you be coming with us?" Aku Aku asked.

"Sadly no," Plat said, "With the rest of Captain Metalbeard's crew still out there, I need to protect the port."

"Well, let's go then," Coco said as they hopped into the jeep and flew off, waving goodbye to the spaceship captain. However, the bandicoots failed to notice a

rusty, robotic hand rise out of the molten steel.

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots continue on their journey back home. Also, the N- Team must travel through the scary graveyard world of Creepy Hollow. What shall happen? Find

out in **Chapter Six: Corn of the Dead**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest!


	6. Corn of the Dead

PSManiac: Be afraid. Be very afraid. Be very _very_afraid. It's the first spooky chapter of Multiverse Mishap. The dreaded Chapter six! If you multiply this chapter by

111, it's chapter 666! Special thanks to PhantomBen, CrashFad13, and Christopher Mason for their haunting ideas. I have possessed only my own ideas, not any

others. Enjoy, if you dare!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Corn of the Dead

Billy Bob's jeep landed in the graveyard world of Creepy Hollow.

"Accordin' to tha jeep's computer," Billy Bob said, "There is a strong crystal readin' comin' from this here world, Creepy Hollow."

"Is there anything that jeep doesn't have?" Coco asked.

"It doesn't have a toilet," Billy Bob answered.

Crash looked around the graveyard that they were standing in. He saw a glowing power crystal floating above one of the tombstones. The bandicoot ran up to it

and grabbed it. He cheered in victory, but that was before the ground began the shake.

"What did you break now?" Crunch asked Crash.

Suddenly, zombies began to rise up from the ground.

"Great, more zombies," Coco said.

Billy Bob shot one of the zombies in the chest. Although the shot made a huge hole, the zombie didn't notice. Coco kicked several zombies in their heads, and those

previously mentioned heads flew off, but began bouncing towards our heroes.

"Why won't you die?" Crunch asked as he punched several zombies.

"They're zombies, Crunch," Aku Aku said, "They're already dead."

"You're a voodoo mask," Crunch exclaimed, "Can't you call them off or something?"

"Sorry Crunch," Aku Aku said, "But this is a whole different league."

"Do you mean like a baseball league or something?" Crunch asked.

"Yeah, the voodoo major leagues," Aku Aku said sarcastically.

Coco saw an old mansion on top of a nearby hill.

"Over there, guys!" she called, "We can go to that creepy, old, and possibly haunted mansion up on that hill!"

"That doesn't sound too good," Crunch said as he punched a zombie's legs off.

"Is there another way?" Coco asked.

"No, not really," Crunch answered, "But first we have to fight through these zombies to get there."

"That could be a problem," Aku Aku said.

* * *

The N- Team crept through the creepy forest of Creepy Hollow creepily.

"Okay! We get it! It's creepy!" Neo called.

"You shouldn't really yell at the author like that," Tropy said, "Take it from me, bad things happen when you yell at the author."

"As if," Neo said.

The box-headed scientist continued walking, only to have a giant spider drop on his head.

"Ah!" he screamed, "Get it off of me!"

He ran screaming down the forest path with the rest of the N- Team chasing after him.

"Cortex! Come back here!" Uka Uka roared.

Neo continued to run and scream until he ran into something, squishing the spider in the process.

"My poor head," Cortex moaned as he massaged his throbbing and spider gut-covered forehead, "My poor, sticky head."

The rest of the N- Team caught up to Cortex, exhausted from their running. N. Gin was so tired that he fainted on the spot.

"Great, N. Gin fainted again," Nina said, "And I'm not going to pick up that bag of lard again."

"Lard? Where?" N. Gin asked excitedly as he shot up from his unconsciousness.

Neo looked up and saw that they were in front of a tomb.

"I am sensing a crystal inside this tomb," Uka Uka said, "Get that crystal, or I'll fry your butts!"

The other four N- Team members nodded fearfully. Neo tried to open the door, but it won't open.

"It won't even budge," Neo said.

Nina rolled her eyes, walked up to the door, and punched it down. She blew the dust off her knuckles.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" she asked, "Lets go."

The five villains cautiously walked through the door and down a winding staircase.

"How long is this staircase?" Neo asked after about twenty minutes.

"The end of these stairs is right after this corner," Tropy said.

"You said that five corners ago," N. Gin told the master of warp technology.

"Stop your whining!" Uka Uka roared, "We still have a power crystal to find. Besides, I'm not tired."

"That's because you have no legs," Neo said.

"But I'm still not tired," Uka Uka said, "So let's get going."

Neo sniffed and said, "I hate my life."

* * *

The bandicoots continued to fight through the zombie army. Crash ran to the door, which by some sort of plot hole was unlocked, and opened it for his friends. The

five of them ran inside and slammed the door. The locked about fifty locks and boarded up the front windows.

"That was _way_ to close," Crunch said.

Then they heard a groan from somewhere in the mansion.

"What was that?" Coco asked, whispering.

"I think that was another zombie," Crunch whispered, "It sounds bigger, too."

"I found some rope and a plank," Billy Bob whispered, "We could ambush it."

They waited in the shadows for whatever it was to come their way. When it came close enough, Crash pounced on it and attempted to tie it up. It kicked Crash off.

Crunch moved in with the plank when the creature screamed, "What the… Holy Cheese!"

"It talks?" Coco asked.

"Of course I talk," the figure said with a very familiar Transylvanian accent, "And what do you think you're doing? It's the middle of the day!"

"Fangula?" Aku Aku asked.

"No, it's Meryl Streep," Fangula said.

"Wow, a third-dimension human celebrity!" Billy Bob exclaimed.

"It's called sarcasm," Fangula corrected the third grade education weasel.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Coco asked.

"I live here, duh," The vampire bat told them.

"You're not going to kill us, right?" Crunch asked.

"I'm too tired to," Fangula said, "Besides, I don't work for N. Terdimensional anymore, with him disappeared and all. Plus, his heir is a jerk. He gives both emotional

_and_ physical pain."

"Who are you talking about?" Coco asked.

"General Wolfgang," Fangula explained, "But I'm too tired to explain any more. I'll tell you at nightfall when I'm awake."

"What about the zombie army on your doorstep?" Aku Aku asked.

Fangula took out a spray can of "Zom-Be-Gone", opened the door, and sprayed the zombies. They rushed back to their final resting places.

"Make yourselves at home," Fangula said as he trudged back to his bed… um… coffin, "Just don't touch anything expensive or breakable."

Crash reached for an oriental vase.

"I said don't touch!" Fangula yelled as Crash pulled his hand away.

* * *

Petunia looked up from the jeep. She wondered what was taking everyone so long. She leapt out of the vehicle and began to search for their scent.

* * *

The N- Team finally made it to the bottom of the eternal staircase. They were in a large circular room lined with lit torches and a dusty coffin in the center. It also

had a red shag carpet and bright green wallpaper.

"I wouldn't have chosen this interior," Neo said.

"I sense the crystal in that coffin," Uka Uka said.

Neo, Nina, N. Gin, and Tropy pushed opened the coffin's lid. The crystal was inside, sitting on top of a pile of bones.

"There it is," Tropy said, "In all its dusty glory."

"Let's take it before anything weird happens," Neo said as he grabbed the crystal, "Well, that was easy."

Suddenly, the bones formed together to become a huge bone creature.

"I will eat your brains!" the creature roared, "But first I will read your minds!"

"Uh, why?" Neo asked.

"Because memories and thoughts give different brains different flavors," it explained, "And I don't want a sour brain."

"What will you do with a sour brain?" Tropy asked.

"I'll just smash them to pieces, no big deal," the creature said.

"… Great."

The creature read Neo's mind and saw a Neo Cortex-ruled Earth. It read Nina's mind and saw rainbows and fluffy bunnies. And then it read N. Gin's mind. After a

few minutes, it began screaming.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" the creature screamed before its head inflated and exploded.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking," Neo said.

"What I was thinking was…' N. Gin said before Cortex interrupted him.

"I said I don't want to know!" Cortex screamed.

* * *

The bandicoots sat in Fangula's living room, flipping through the channels on his television.

"Boring, boring, boring," Crunch said as he flipped through the channels.

"Hey, that was the technology channel!" Coco exclaimed.

"But I don't want to watch it," Crunch said.

"Change it back," Coco growled angrily.

Crunch, scared stiff, did so. On the television was none other than Chick and Stew.

"The Dark Matter Engine," Chick said, "Invented by Doctor Otto Ratsputin, is a source of incredible power."

"This invention is like the time I stuffed fifty tons of spam down a trash compactor!" Stew exclaimed, "Although Doctor Ratsputin considered the machine a failure,

the scientists here at Wolfgang Technologies are trying to perfect the cybernetic rat scientist's designs."

"The Dark Matter Engine can use dark matter," Chick explained, "the substance that takes up 95 of all Universes, to create an unlimited power source."

"But not only can it create power," Stew said, "It can also be use for more military means. It can create an infinite..."

A huge rock crashed through the living room window and smashed the TV.

"Oh come on!" Coco whined.

They looked out the window and saw an even bigger army of zombies.

"We must have really bad luck," Crunch said, "Fangula! We need some more Zom-Be-Gone!"

Fangula swooped into the living room and pointed the spray can at the army. Nothing came out.

"It's empty!" Fangula exclaimed.

"I think that's the least of our problems," Aku Aku said as he motioned to something that was coming out of the ground.

A huge, bandaged arm shot out of the ground and unearthed the rest of its body.

"I'm back, babies!" a familiar nerdy voice said.

"Now _that_ is bad luck," Crunch said.

"It can't be," Coco said, "It's… it's… it's…"

"Just spit it out!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Coco snapped, "It's Turbozuma!"

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The Bandicoots must make an unlikely ally in their fight against Turbozuma and his army of zombies. Meanwhile, the N- Team will also make an unlikely alliance.

What will happen? Find out in **Chapter Seven: Night of the Living Bread**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest!


	7. Night of the Living Bread

PSManiac: It is the seventh chapter of Multiverse Mishap! Woot! Sadly, something scarier than this chapter has come. Yes, I am talking about the dreaded,

horrifying, and disturbing _school_. This may slow down the update rate, I may even only update on the weekends. Curse you, school! Anyway, I don't own the stuff

that I didn't create. Special thanks to PhantomBen, CrashFad13, and Christopher Mason. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Night of the Living Bread

"Well, if it isn't the bandicoots," Turbozuma said, "Long time, no see."

"What do you want, Turbozuma?" Crunch asked.

"Well, my muscle-bound nemesis," Turbozuma explained, "I have come to take my revengeful revenge revengefully against you in a revengefully revengeful act of

revenge!"

"That's a lot of revenge" Crunch said.

"After N. Terdimensional disappeared," the mummy said, "I traveled the worlds, seeking a way to have my revenge revengefully…"

"Okay! We get it!" everyone yelled.

"... Alright! You don't have to be so mean," Turbozuma said, "Anyway, when I came here I discovered my ability to control zombies. It's so cool! Watch this!"

Turbozuma and the zombies began dancing to the song "Thriller" as the Bandicoots watched in a perplexed way.

"Back to the plot," Turbozuma said when he stopped dancing, "My zombie army and I will destroy all of you!"

"Yeah, but we're behind this here wall," Billy Bob said, "So y'all can't get to us."

Turbozuma smashed the wall to pieces.

"I never thought that he'd do that," Billy Bob stated.

"Charge!" Turbozuma called, and the zombies came and attacked our heroes.

Coco began kicking the zombies' heads off. She punched a zombie arm away and kicked another zombie through the stomach.

"Eww, gross!" Coco said as she wiped zombie goo off of her leg.

Crunch punched and blasted several zombies, but a werewolf pounced on him. He kicked the cursed pooch away.

"A werewolf?" he exclaimed, "He has a werewolf?"

The werewolf growled and tried to pounce on Crunch again. Crunch picked up a stick and threw it. The werewolf skidded to a halt and chased after the stick,

barking happily.

"If there are any other spooks that Turbozuma has, I'm ready to take them on!" Crunch declared.

Suddenly, Frankenstein's monster, the Headless Horseman, and the Wicked Witch of the West appeared.

"I mean," Crunch said, "On a theme park ride or something."

* * *

"Well then, let's go," Neo Cortex said as he and the rest of the N- Team headed for the tomb's staircase, but something was blocking their way.

"What is this?" Tropy asked as he set his hand against the invisible wall, "It seems to be some sort of invisible force field!"

"It's a trap!" Nina exclaimed.

"Now, now, Nina," Cortex comforted, "Let's not jump to conclusions."

His left foot gently stepped on a tiny pebble.

"It's a trap!" Neo screamed as he jumped five feet into the air, "Man your battle stations, close the hatches, and hide my Sunny and Cher CD collection!"

A nearby wall opened, revealing a certain rat scientist.

"Hey," Neo said, "You're Ratsputin, that Swedish rat scientist guy."

"I'm Russian!" Ratsputin snapped.

"Meh, Tomato Potato," Cortex said.

"That's not how the saying goes, Cortex," Tropy corrected.

"Anyway," Ratsputin said, "I need you guys' help! It is a matter of life or death!"

"No way, fur face," Cortex said.

"I've got churros," Ratsputin said as he held out Cortex's favorite treat.

"Churros!" Cortex screamed.

"Yes, churros," Ratsputin said, "Not only will I give you all the churros you can eat, but I'll also throw in my power crystal."

"Sounds fair enough," Uka Uka said.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ratsputin asked.

Suddenly, Cortex pounced on Ratsputin and began eating the churro happily.

"I guess," Ratsputin grunted, "I'll have to take that as a 'yes.'"

"Churros," Cortex whispered.

"Can I have a bite?" N. Gin asked.

"My churro!" Neo snapped.

"Okay!" N. Gin said, backing away.

"Something tells me," Tropy said, "That this is going to be long, hard, and very humiliating."

* * *

Billy Bob blasted at the zombies with his trusty musket.

"Need any help, Fangula?" Billy Bob called to the large bat that was flying through the air.

"No thanks!" Fangula called back as he picked up a zombie and threw it far away.

Billy Bob blasted a zombie that lunged itself at Fangula from behind.

"Thank you, my second grade education friend," Fangula said.

"It was third grade!" Billy Bob called.

Aku Aku formed a body out of rubble and began fighting the zombies. Several zombies latched themselves onto the mask spirit's arm. Aku Aku shook them off, and

they flew into Frankenstein's Monster, which fell over and spooked the Horseman's horse. The Headless Horseman fell of his steed and dropped his flaming pumpkin

head onto the witch. The Wicked Witch of the West fell into a pool of water and disintegrated.

"Well, that was convenient," Crunch said, "But there's still too many of them!"

Crash continued to fight, and heard something snort near his leg. He looked down and saw Billy Bob's pet boar, Petunia, sitting there. Crash picked her up. Petunia

sneezed on some zombies that were sneaking up on Crash, and they turned to dust.

"What just happened?" Coco asked.

"Of course!" Fangula said, "Wart hog snot is the main ingredient in Zom-Be-Gone!"

"Stay back!" Crunch called to the zombies, "We have a loaded pig here, and we're not afraid to use it!"

"A pig?" Turbozuma asked, "As if that will work. I laugh at your face!"

Crash pointed Petunia at a nearby group of zombies and fired. The Zombies disintegrated when wart hog's nasal substances sprayed all over them.

"Get them!" Turbozuma ordered.

The zombies came closer to Crash, before disintegrating.

"They are disintegrating faster than they are attacking!" Turbozuma exclaimed.

Soon, all of the zombies were gone, and Crash pointed Petunia to Turbozuma.

"No!" Turbozuma cried, covering his face.

No snot shot out of Petunia's nose. Turbozuma grinned.

"Are you out of ammo, bandicoot?" Turbozuma asked as he whipped out his golden, spiked hammer, "How convenient."

* * *

The N- Team and Ratsputin walked through the cybernetic rat scientist's laboratory.

"Come, I have to show you something," Ratsputin said as he led the group to a door with a sign that said "Blueprint Room" on the front.

Ratsputin opened the door and the N-Team found themselves in a huge warehouse-like room with four or five blueprints scattered everywhere.

"This room is very," Neo stated, "Empty."

"It's all because of that stupid, lying Wolfgang!" Ratsputin exclaimed, "He has somehow been stealing my blueprints, and calling most of them his own! I need you

to find out how Wolfgang has been stealing my plans and put a stop to it! I'll give you the equipment in the main lab."

They began to leave the warehouse, but Neo stopped when he noticed that something was stuck to the sole of his boot. He picked it up and realized it was a very

torn up blueprint sheet. On the sheet was a picture of what looks like some sort of airplane turbine engine with two antennae on the back, two hoses connected to

the ground near the front, and solar plates on the top. The building instructions were torn off.

"Are you coming, Uncle?" Nina asked, calling.

"I'm coming!" Cortex called as he pocketed the blueprints and followed his minions.

Inside the main lab, Ratsputin suited up the N- Team with their spy hunting equipment. Yes, their very _heavy_ spy hunting equipment.

"And finally, these are you night vision goggles," Ratsputin explained, "They are goggles that gives you vision at night."

He handed a pair to Tropy, who had trouble holding them up.

"Does it have to be made of concrete?" Tropy asked, grunting.

"Maybe," Ratsputin said.

Suddenly, alarms and red lights went off.

"Something has been detected in the tunnels under the lab!" Ratsputin exclaimed, "It might be the spy. Go down there, and defeat him!"

The N- Team slowly walked away, dragging their heavy equipment behind them.

"Perhaps I should have given them lighter equipment," Ratsputin said to himself, "No, they'll be fine."

* * *

Crash quickly leapt out of the way of Turbozuma's swinging hammer.

"You can't evade me for long, bandicoot!" Turbozuma called, "You will eventually tire out. Myself, on the other hand, I can't get exhausted because I'm dead!"

He smashed the hammer into the ground. Crash jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. He swung back and forth, before he leapt forward and kicked

Turbozuma in the face. Turbozuma quickly realigned his jaw and went after the bandicoot. Billy Bob shot Turbozuma's hammer out of the huge mummy's hand.

"Now you are going to get it, you rat!" Turbozuma roared.

He sent several of his bandages at Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Billy Bob, and Fangula, and the bandages tied themselves around the five. They were now trapped and

can't do anything. That is what I would call something that would give you a bad day.

"Now, where is that bandicoot?" Turbozuma asked himself.

He felt a rock hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Crash a few feet away, waving and with a rock in his hand. He threw the rock and it his

Turbozuma in the face.

"Come here so that I can kill you!" Turbozuma roared as he launched himself at the bandicoot.

Crash simply moved out of the way, revealing a tombstone.

"This is going to hurt," Turbozuma said.

The mummified emperor's head collided with the tombstone painfully. Turbozuma grabbed Crash and pushed him against a tree.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Turbozuma yelled.

Crash showed Turbozuma a rock that the bandicoot was holding.

"What are you doing?" Turbozuma questioned.

Crash threw the rock up. It hit a beehive on one of the branches.

"Oh, that," Turbozuma said.

The beehive fell on Turbozuma's face. He screamed and ran around the graveyard with his face covered in bees. He stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute," the ancient emperor said, "I'm dead. The bees can't hurt me, they're just annoying."

He swatted the bees away and stomped his way to Crash.

"Alright then, bandicoot," Turbozuma said, "This is going to hurt you, more than it's going to hurt me."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The Crash must face the dreaded Turbozuma, mono a muerto. That's dead in Spanish! I think… I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, the N- Team will hunt for the spy that

has been stealing Ratsputin's blueprints. What will happen? Find out in **Chapter Eight: Randomness from the Black Lagoon**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest, or Petunia will sneeze on you!


	8. Randomness from the Black Lagoon

PSManiac: Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating for a while, but life has been hectic in general. But, I will try my best to update! Anyway, thanks to all who

suggested ideas, even though I can't remember any of them… but you know who you are! I own nothing that I didn't create myself. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Randomness from the Black Lagoon

We return to our bandicoot heroes in Creepy Hollow and they are… asleep? Wake up! Turbozuma stirred in his sleep, got up, and yawned.

"Oh, hey PSManiac," he said in his usual nerdy voice, "Dude, where did you go? We were waiting forever for you to update!"

The rest of the Multiverse Mishap cast awoke from their slumber.

"What could be so important that you didn't update for weeks?" Turbozuma asked.

"Well, there was Spore," Coco said.

"And school," Crunch answered.

"And findin' a new computer 'cause his old one got broken n' stuff," Billy Bob said.

"Now, where were we?" Turbozuma asked, "Ah yes… this!"

Turbozuma punched Crash and sent the poor bandicoot threw a nearby window of Fangula's mansion.

"You'd better pay for that window!" Fangula threatened.

Crunch ran up to Turbozuma and punched him in the gut. The undead emperor fell through a wall of the mansion. Turbozuma opened his eyes and saw Crash

standing beside him.

"You!" he roared as he tried to grab the bandicoot.

Crash quickly jumped out of the way and spun Turbozuma's head off. Turbozuma's body felt around for his missing head.

"Over here, you idiot," Turbozuma's head called from the other side of the room, "Go to the left!"

Turbozuma's body crashed into a wall.

"My left!" his head roared.

Turbozuma's body picked up his head and reattached it to his neck.

"I hate it when that happens," he muttered to himself.

Coco karate kicked Turbozuma through another wall and into the kitchen. Turbozuma opened his eyes and saw the kitchen knives. He grinned evilly.

"The tension is thick, isn't it bandicoots?" Turbozuma said as he got up, "You can cut it with a knife!"

Turbozuma used his magic powers to make the kitchen knives float upward.

"That's new," Crunch said.

The knives sped their way to our heroes. The bandicoots used the nearby frying pans as shields.

"Very clever bandicoots," Turbozuma said, "But you forgot about one thing."

Turbozuma picked up the refrigerator, laughing evilly.

"And _you_ forgot about one thing as well," said a voice with a Transylvanian accent behind Turbozuma.

Turbozuma turned his head around and got kicked in the face by Fangula.

"Why you little…" Turbozuma snarled as he tried to grab Fangula, but the refrigerator fell on top of him.

The door of the fridge opened to reveal Turbozuma with eggs in his eyes, a link of sausages around his neck, and a bowl of fruit on his head like a hat. Turbozuma

shook the food off of himself.

"Alright then!" he yelled, "No more mister nice undead guy!"

* * *

The N- Team searched the underground sewer tunnels of Ratsputin's lab. Yes, the tunnels also double as sewers. Deal with it. It was cold, wet, stinky, gross,

stinky, dark, stinky, creepy… and did I mention stinky?

"It smells awful down here," Neo said, "Wait a minute, I think I just lost my ability to smell."

"The sooner we find this blueprint thief, the better," Tropy said, "Hmm… is it just me, or did it get colder down here?"

Neo looked down and saw that the ground was covered in green smoke. He looked up and saw that the rest of his team was staring at something behind the box-

headed scientist.

"There's something terrible behind me, isn't there?" he asked.

He turned around and saw a pair of glowing green eyes behind him.

"I hate it when I'm right," he said as the creature knocked him into a pipe.

"What is that thing?" Nina asked.

That "thing" was an Interdroid that was black and dark green in color. Instead of arms, this Interdroid had trails of green smoke with metal claws at the ends. The

abdomen and spidery legs were replaced by a wispy tail of green smoke.

"I am," the Interdroid said, "the Ectodroid!"

"Tropy! Zap him! Now!" Uka Uka ordered.

"My pleasure," Tropy answered as he fired a bolt of energy at the ghostly Interdroid.

However, the Ectodroid disappeared before Tropy's attack could even touch him.

"Where did he go?" N. Gin asked as he got out his missile launcher.

An evil laugh echoed through the maze of tunnels.

"Uncle Neo," Nina said, "Please say that was you."

About twenty feet away, a pipe broke and spewed out a highly corrosive acid. Another one broke and spewed out acid too, this time closer to the N- Team. Three

more pipes broke.

"He's trying to disintegrate us!" Neo yelled, "Run!"

The five villains ran, and flew, away as the pipes exploded behind them.

"Quickly! We're almost at the ladder out of here!" Nina called.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell into the tunnel below. Neo looked up and saw that the tunnel was filled with many traps and obstacles.

"What kind of sewer is this?" Neo asked.

The five villainous heroes looked behind them and saw Ectodroid.

"Let's go!" Neo called, and they ran into the trap-ridden tunnel.

They ran through the many traps, obstacles, and moderate annoyances. Uka Uka flew through the swinging blades, only to have his bone earrings fall off.

"What got me into this in the first place?" Uka Uka asked himself as he picked up his earrings, "Why didn't I just stay in my nice, comfy temple prison?"

"Uka Uka! Watch out!" Nina yelled.

Uka Uka looked behind him and saw the Ectodroid preparing to strike him. The evil mask dove out of the way.

"How dare you try to strike me, mortal!" Uka Uka roared as he launched a fireball at the ghostly robot.

The Ectodroid disappeared before the fireball could touch him.

"There is one thing wrong with that statement," the Ectodroid told Uka Uka, "I am no mere mortal. Hahaha!"

* * *

Crash jumped and ducked under Turbozuma's attacks.

"Hold still you rodent!" Turbozuma ordered as he picked up Crash and threw him at the mansion's clock tower.

"Crash!" Coco called.

Luckily, everyone's favorite bandicoot grabbed onto one of the clock tower's gargoyles. In a split second, Turbozuma climbed his way up there, too.

"Don't worry about the long drop, bandicoot," Turbozuma said, "It's the sudden stop at the end you need to worry about! Hahaha!"

"We need to help him!" Aku Aku exclaimed.

Billy Bob thought for a moment and said, "I have one of them there ideas."

"Really, what is it?" Crunch asked.

"First we need Petunia, a feather duster, as much pepper as y'all can find, and a ham and cheese sandwich on pumpernickel bread, hold tha mayo," Billy Bob

explained.

"I think I know where you're going with this," Coco said, "But what's the sandwich for?"

"'Cause I'm hungry," Billy bob said, "Fighting an undead emperor seeking revenge does take a lot outta ya."

"You can't run forever, marsupial!" Turbozuma called, "Well, technically you're jumping from gargoyle to gargoyle, but you know what I mean."

Crash jumped on Turbozuma's head and landed on the gargoyle behind him.

"How dare you bounce on the head of an emperor!" Turbozuma roared as he whipped out his golden hammer.

Crash quickly leapt out of the way of Turbozuma's swinging weapon of choice. Turbozuma swung his spiked hammer, and it got stuck in the face of the clock tower.

"Why does this seem to always happen to Crash Bandicoot bosses?" Turbozuma asked no one in particular.

Crash spun Turbozuma's face, flipping it upside down.

"The world's gone upside down!" Turbozuma exclaimed, "Wait a minute, my head's just upside down."

He turned his head right side up and looked around.

"Now where has that rodent gone?" he asked himself.

Turbozuma whipped around and grabbed Crash, who was about to spin him.

"I have you now, marsupial!" Turbozuma roared, "I shall now have the pleasure of tearing you apart into tiny little pieces like a sheet of paper."

Suddenly a green blob hit the wall of the clock tower behind Turbozuma. The undead emperor looked down and saw Coco with Petunia in her hands, pointing the

pig like a gun at Turbozuma.

"Oh no," Turbozuma said as he dropped Crash.

Turbozuma covered his face with is arm as the warthog's snot hit it. Turbozuma, along with everyone else, was very surprised to see that he wasn't disintegrating.

Turbozuma wiped the warthog snot off of his arm.

"It seems that my bandages are too thick for the warthog boogers to disintegrate me," Turbozuma explained, "How… convenient."

* * *

Cortex leapt through the final pair of swinging axes.

"The traps seem to be over," Cortex said.

Suddenly, flamethrowers activated and shot flames an inch from Neo's face. Neo felt his face and realized that his eyebrows were gone.

"My precious eyebrows!" he cried, "I shall avenge you!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"In about five minutes," Tropy explained, "His eyebrows always burn off _at least_ twice a week."

The Ectodroid's evil laugh echoed through the tunnels.

"Quickly! What did Ratsputin give us to fight that thing?" Tropy asked.

N. Gin began pulling out the equipment, naming them as he went.

"We have," N. Gin started, "A flashlight, a GPS device, a Chicago Cubs baseball cap, a pack of trail mix, a map of the tunnels, and… a whisk?"

The Ectodroid appeared and said, "Boo."

N. Gin screamed and tried to uselessly batter the Ectodroid with the whisk. The Ectodroid laughed evilly.

"As if a whisk can ever defeat me," the Ectodroid said.

Cortex thinking quickly grabbed another piece of Ratsputin's equipment, a toaster, pointed it at the Ectodroid, and pulled down the lever. Almost instantly, the

toaster began to suck the Ectodroid's smoke. The Ectodroid howled in pain and flew through a wall.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

"This toaster seems to be able to capture ghostly energy," Cortex explained.

"We need to go after that thing and capture him before he regains his strength," Tropy said.

"Can't we just stay here where it's nice and safe?" Cortex asked.

"Do you want to get barbecued?" Uka Uka asked Cortex.

"No, not really," Cortex answered.

"Then you're coming with us," Uka Uka said threateningly.

Our five "heroes" entered a large, dome shaped room with a large machine in the center. That machine had turning gears, blinking lights, and rotating pipes that

transported liquids to different parts of the lab.

"This has to be the center of the sewers," Neo said, "All of the sewage passes through here, dirty water, clean water, slightly nauseating water, all of it."

The rest of the N- Team stared at their box-headed mad scientist.

"What?" he asked, "I learned a few things from Boiler Room Doom."

Nina tugged on her uncle's lab coat and said, "Uncle, look."

She pointed to the ground. Neo looked down and saw green mist snake around their ankles.

"He's here!" Neo yelled as he whipped out the toaster.

The five of them looked around for the Ectodroid.

"Where did he go?" Uka Uka asked.

"Hey, did that central machine thing always had that green aura around it?" N. Gin asked.

Indeed, the machine was shining a mysterious green aura around itself. The Ectodroid's laugh emitted from the machine.

"It's the Ectodroid!" Tropy exclaimed, "He possessed the machine!"

The possessed machine began firing acid at the N- Team. They dove out of the way as the manic laughter continued. Neo tried to use the toaster, but nothing

happened.

"I think we have to separate the Ectodroid from the machine first," he said.

"Prepare to perish, fools!" the Ectodroid declared as he aimed another blast of acid at the N- Team.

* * *

Crash continued to avoid Turbozuma's swipes and punches. He knew that he had to come up with a plan, and fast.

"You're testing my patience, you rat," Turbozuma said, "I shall enjoy ripping out your insides and feeding them to my pet snakes back home."

"That's disgusting," Coco said, "I know that some other enemies have said some bad stuff, but that just takes the cake."

"Thar's cake?" Billy Bob asked, "Where is it?"

"It's a figure of speech, Billy Bob," Coco said.

"Oh, okay," he said, "… what a figure of speech?"

Crash quickly looked around for something to remove Turbozuma's bandages. He saw Turbozuma's hammer embedded in the clock tower's face and hatched am

idea. He quickly grabbed the hammer's handle and pulled. The hammer fell out of the clock face that shattered wide open, revealing the clockwork of turning gears

and pumping pulleys.

"I have you now, bandicoot!" Turbozuma exclaimed as he tried to punch Crash.

Crash ducked and Turbozuma's arm got caught in the clockwork.

"No!" Turbozuma roared as his bandages unraveled.

Coco aimed the pig (you don't hear that everyday) and fired one more glob of warthog snot. The snot hit Turbozuma in the ribcage and the blast pushed him into

the clockwork. Smoke began trailing out of the clockwork as snot and bandages got tangled in the grinding gears.

"It's going to blow!" Crunch yelled.

Crash jumped from the clock tower, and it exploded a few seconds later. Crash covered his eyes and began screaming as he began his fall to Earth… err… Creepy

Hollow, actually.

"I've got you, Crash," Fangula called as he flew up and caught Crash with his clawed feet.

Crash, not realizing that he was now safe, continued screaming.

"Crash!" Fangula exclaimed, "You're safe now!"

Crash looked up at Fangula, and continued screaming. Fangula rolled his eyes. The two unlikely allies landed safely near the rest of the bandicoots. Coco ran up to

her brother and hugged him, and Crunch ruffled Crash's hair.

"Well done, Crash," Aku Aku said, "you have successfully defeated Turbozuma."

A glowing crystal emerged from the ruins of the clock tower and flew down in front Crash, curious, touched the crystal and it zoomed off into space.

"Follow that crystal!" Coco called as the bandicoots jumped into Billy Bob's jeep and chased after the crystal.

"I don't need any help rebuilding my home, by the way," Fangula said sarcastically, "Thanks for asking."

* * *

The N- Team continued to fight the Ectodroid-possessed machine. Cortex rolled out of the way of a blast of acid and shot the machine.

"It's not taking enough damage from my blaster!" Neo exclaimed.

Neo thought for a moment.

"I can't think of anything," Neo said.

"Here let me help you with that," N. Gin said as he placed a light bulb above Cortex's head and turned it on.

"I've got it!" Neo yelled, "Tropy! Uka Uka! Use lightning!"

Tropy and Uka Uka looked at each other, and shocked Cortex.

"I meant shack the machine!" a very charred Neo said.

"I know," Tropy said smugly.

"Please, just shock the machine," Neo pleaded.

Tropy and Uka Uka blasted the machine with their lightening bolts. The Ectodroid screamed and came out of the machine.

"I got him!" Neo exclaimed.

He sucked the Ectodroid into the toaster. Suddenly, a power crystal flew out of the water. Neo grabbed the crystal and pocketed it.

"Another point for the N- Team!" Neo exclaimed.

"One problem, though," Tropy said, "How are we supposed to get back to the lab? This place is a huge maze!"

In a flash of light, the N- Team disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratsputin watched them disappear through a security camera. He swiveled around in him computer chair to face Wolfgang.

"Well done, my pawn," Wolfgang said, "Now that the N- Team has been teleported to the one place they couldn't interfere with my plans, there is only the

bandicoots to take care of."

"Just give me back my plans and you can be on your way," Ratsputin said as he turned back around to face the computer screen.

"About that," Wolfgang said, "There has been a change of plans."

Ratsputin's ears perked up and he asked, "What do you mean by 'A change of plans?'"

Suddenly, two Delta Interdroids grabbed Ratsputin and carried him away.

"Take him to the Valan Insane Asylum for acts against the dictator," Wolfgang ordered, "Maximum security, level seven."

"I'm not insane!" Ratsputin yelled, "I'm eccentric! There's a difference!"

* * *

Outside, a blueprint traveled through the dying grass of Creepy Hollow. It flew left, right, forwards, backwards, upwards, downwards, and many other kinds of

wards. A dirty, gloved hand picked it up.

"Excellent," the owner of the gloved hand said.

* * *

Next time on **Crash Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots follow the runaway crystal to their next destination for adventure, a world from the first of the trilogy. Meanwhile, the N- Team, thanks to General

Wolfgang, get sent to a mysterious new world. What will happen? Will our heroes prevail? Do you want fries with your order? Find out in **Chapter Nine: Super **

**Crash Brothers**!

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest!


	9. Super Crash Brothers

PSManiac: Hello everybody! This is chapter nine of Multiverse Mishap! Thanks to all who suggested, you know who you are.

One of the worlds included in this chapter was actually created by a reviewer. I only own the stuff that I created. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Super Crash Brothers

Billy Bob's ship flew into the atmosphere of a forest-covered world. Suddenly, lights and alarms began going off in the jeep.

"What's going on?" Coco asked.

"Tha good news is that we are landin'," Billy Bob explained as he stared at a screen on the dashboard that said, "Low

Fuel."

"And the bad news?" Crunch asked.

"That there bad news is…" Billy Bob began before the jeep plummeted to the planet's surface.

Billy Bob climbed out of the wreckage and said, "It's a crash-landing."

"Is everyone okay?" Aku Aku asked.

"Physically or mentally?" Crunch asked back.

"Physically," Aku Aku answered.

"Then I'm fine," Crunch said.

"Same here," Coco said.

Crash's hand emerged from the pile of metal in a thumbs-up.

"Where are we, anyway?" Coco asked.

Then, she noticed the power crystal floating in a large hole in a tree. She walked up to it as Aku Aku gazed at their

surroundings.

"Weird," Aku Aku said, "Wasn't that large tree next to that boulder?"

"You're just being paranoid," Coco assured his as she took the crystal.

She turned around and saw that the rest of her friends were staring, wide-eyed, at something behind her.

"Aku Aku, you're not being paranoid, are you," she asked.

Aku Aku nodded. Coco turned around and saw two, pitch-black eyes on the tree staring angrily at her. She yelped and

jumped back, avoiding a slash from the huge tree.

"What is that thing?" Coco asked as the tree creature stood up.

"Don't ya mean those things?" Billy Bob asked.

"What things do you mean?" Crunch asked.

"Those things are what I mean," Billy Bob said as he pointed to the other living trees that were surrounding them.

"Oh, those things are what you mean," Crunch said.

Billy Bob nodded and said, "Yeah, I did mean those…"

"We get it!" Coco yelled.

The army of living trees came closer to the bandicoots, glaring menacingly at them. Our heroes huddled together, preparing

for anything that might happen. But, as they will find out, they didn't really prepare for everything. This is because a

shower of acorns flew out of the forest and struck the living trees. The tree creatures covered their faces and retreated.

Aku Aku opened one eye and asked, "Are we dead yet?"

Out of the forest came several, rather short, hooded figures with big, bushy tails and carrying slingshots.

"The Secret Squirrels!" Coco exclaimed, "We must be back in the Dreadwood forest."

Crunch turned to the squirrels and asked, "Do you guys know what those things were that attacked us?"

One of the squirrels motioned for the bandicoots to follow him and leapt into the forest. The bandicoots looked at each

other, shrugged, and followed him. Then, Petunia crawled out the wreckage and scampered after the bandicoots.

* * *

Cortex groggily opened his eyes and was very surprised to see… himself? He shot up and pointed his blaster at the other

Neo.

"Stay back, devilishly handsome clone!" he ordered.

"Uncle Neo, relax," Nina, who popped up beside Cortex, said, "It's just a mirror."

"Oh," Cortex said, "I knew that."

He looked around and saw that the room they were in was completely covered in mirrors.

"What is this place?" Neo asked.

"I don't know," Nina said, "But we need to find the others."

"Agreed," Neo said, "But I have one question. How do we get out of here?"

Nina tried to punch the mirrored wall, but her fist just bounced off.

"I can't punch through the mirrors," she explained.

"There has to be a hallway here somewhere," Neo said, "But we just can't see it because of all the mirrors. Quickly, feel the

walls for an opening!"

The uncle and niece team began their search for a way out of their reflective prison.

"I can't find an opening anywhere!" Neo exclaimed as he leaned against a mirrored wall, "We're going to be trapped here

for…"

Suddenly, the wall that Neo was leaning against opened like a door and Neo fell through the previously mentioned door

and into a mirrored hallway.

"I'm okay!" Neo called, "I landed on something soft and… wooden?"

"Get off of me you imbecile!" Uka Uka roared as he pushed Cortex off of his face.

"Uka Uka!" Cortex exclaimed and saluted, "I wasn't expecting to bump into you so quickly."

"You never expect many things, do you Cortex?" Uka Uka asked.

An evil laugh rang through the mirrored corridor and the image on Sergeant Lederhosen appeared on all of the mirrors.

"Well, if it isn't the N- Team!" Lederhosen stated in his usual, high-pitched German accent, "I was expecting you to be lost

and gone completely crackers by now. But, one out of two isn't that bad."

"Perish, fool!" Uka Uka roared as he sent a fireball at Lederhosen. It was a mirror, so the flame went out.

"Your third dimension attacks won't crash the 999 million mirrors of Rorrim!" Lederhosen laughed, "Face it, you're trapped,

humans!"

The evil vulture disappeared.

"Does anyone have a plan? I've got nothing," Cortex said.

Nina thought for a minute.

"There has to be some way this mirror maze is so well lit," Nina said, "Perhaps there is a huge opening somewhere, where

the sunlight goes through and reflects though all of the maze!"

"Of course!" Cortex exclaimed as he ruffled Nina's hair, "That's my Nina."

"Uncle Cortex," Nina whined.

"Sorry," Cortex apologized.

* * *

The bandicoots walked through the bushes of Dreadwood forest with the small group of five or six Secret Squirrels leading

them to their mysterious destination. They soon arrived to what our heroes instantly recognized as the Secret Tree House

City of the Secret Squirrels, except it was in ruins.

"Did those tree creatures attack this place?" Coco asked.

One of the Squirrels nodded and led them to the largest of the tree houses. They climbed inside and saw Gray Squirrel

standing there.

"Gray Squirrel, what's up?" Crunch greeted as he held his hand out for a high-five.

Gray Squirrel tried to high-five Crunch, but was too short.

"Sorry, I forgot about that," Crunch apologized.

Gray Squirrel shook his head and led the bandicoots to a telescope that was looking out of a window. Aku Aku looked

through the telescope.

"It's those tree creatures!" Aku Aku exclaimed, "They're gathered around Hairy Mole's old lumber mill."

"What would they want there?" Coco asked.

"They are probably workin' for Doctor N. Tangle," Billy Bob theorized as the telescope fell apart.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Aku Aku asked Billy Bob.

"There has to be some way to defeat those things," Coco said, "There are too many of them!"

Gray Squirrel scampered into the other room and brought out to the bandicoots a book. He handed the book to Crash. The

other heroes looked over Crash's shoulder to read.

"An Evil Botanist's Guide to Mutant Plants," Coco read.

Crash began flipping through the pages of the book.

"There's that thing that attacked us in Zeropolis," Crunch pointed out.

They soon came to the page about the tree creatures.

"Tree Golems," Coco read, "Are carnivorous trees that have evolved over time and have the ability to walk. Not only do

they get their food from animals, but also through sunlight by a bulb on the top of their trunks. In fact, without their bulbs,

they will die instantly."

"It looks like we have found a weakness," Crunch said.

Billy Bob turned to Petunia, who was now busy chasing her tail.

"Petunia," Billy Bob said, "I'm going to go into battle and destroy some evil trees. I might not come back. Please don't cry,

Petunia, it'll be okay."

Billy Bob was obviously not registering that Petunia was interested in her own tail more that him.

"Don't have an emotional breakdown, Petunia," Billy Bob cried, tears welling up in his eyes, "I might not come back, but

still get on with your life!"

He began crying loudly as Petunia continued to chase her tail. The bandicoots stared at Billy Bob and began to back away

slowly. They're back up too much. Watch out! Agh!

"Great," Coco said, "We tripped over the narrator."

"Not again," Crunch sighed, "We go through narrators like socks."

I guess I'll have to narrate… again.

"Hooray! It's PSManiac!" the bandicoots cheered.

Let's get on with it then!

"What now?" Coco asked.

We'll go over the N- Team and see how they are doing! Or is it _saw_ how they _were _doing? It's hand to tell because this

story is in past tense.

* * *

The N- Team walked through the mirrored halls of Rorrim, searching for Tropy and N. Gin.

"N. Gin!" Nina called, "Where are you, you fat tub of lard?"

"I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

Cortex screamed like a little girl and jumped into the air, expecting someone to catch him. No one did, so he just fell to the

floor.

"You're alive, N. Gin?" Uka Uka asked, "I thought that you would get eaten in a second."

"Come on," Nina said, "We have to find Tropy before Lederhosen sends in any big and ugly Interdroids after us."

Several Interdroids appeared.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Nina said.

"I got this one," Cortex said as he fired his blaster at one of the Interdroids.

Then, the laser blast bounced off of the Interdroid. The N- Team ducked as the laser began bouncing all over the place.

"You idiot!" Uka Uka roared at Cortex, "That was a mirror!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Cortex asked.

The laser blast continued to bounce across the hall. Finally, it blasted the correct Interdroid and the evil robot fell back.

"Let's go!" Neo called, and he and his minions raced down the hallway.

They turned a corner, only to smash into a mirror.

"Any more bright ideas, box head?" Uka Uka asked sarcastically as his floated up from the mirrored floor.

"How about you meet my friend?" the voice of Sergeant Lederhosen suggested, "The Spiked Wall of Death!"

A spiked wall appeared at the other end of the hallway and sped towards the N- Team. The screamed and shrank against

the wall.

"I know! I'll just blast it!" Neo exclaimed.

"No!" Nina yelled, "The Spiked Wall…"

"Of Death!" Lederhosen called.

"Right, the Spiked Wall of Death," Nina said, "Is made of mirrors. The blast will just bounce off!"

"So basically," Neo said, "We're done for."

The Spiked Wall of Death came closer as the N- Team huddled against the wall behind them. Then, the Spiked Wall of Death

stopped two inches from their faces.

"No!" Lederhosen cried, "This is a very bad time for you to malfunction!"

The wall behind the N- Team broke, revealing more mirrored hallways. The evil doers raced through the opening.

"Work you stupid machine!" Lederhosen ordered.

There was a loud thump, followed by a louder yelp of pain.

"Perhaps kicking the control panel wasn't such a good idea," Lederhosen said.

There was the sound of Lederhosen calling someone with his cell phone.

"Hello? Is this Bed, Traps, and Beyond?" he asked, "I'm calling about my Spiked Wall of Death… Uh huh… sure, I'll hold."

* * *

The heroic bandicoots looked out from behind a fallen tree at the gathering of Tree Golems around the old evil lumber mill.

"Okay, here's the plan," Coco whispered, "All we have to do is sneak around the lumber mill and defeat any nearby,

unexpecting Tree Golems. After that, we sneak into the mill and defeat any enemies inside. But we have to do this without

being noticed."

Crunch tapped on Coco's shoulder, pointed to several Tree Golems standing behind them, and said, "We got noticed."

The Tree Golems grabbed our heroes and carried them into the lumber mill. They struggled in a useless attempt to get free,

but, as I said before, it was a useless attempt. They arrived at the center of the mill, where an X shaped stage sat in the

middle of the room. Standing on that stage, smiling evilly at the bandicoots and the Secret Squirrels, was Doctor N. Tangle.

Well, you couldn't see his mouth so we can't be sure that he's smiling, but let's just assume that he's smiling.

"It looks like as if we have some party crashers," he told his Tree Golems sarcastically before turning to his foes, "But I

don't mind. You know what they say…"

"What do they say?" Coco asked.

"Huh… I was hoping you would know," N. Tangle said, "Nevertheless, you arrived just as we were playing a party game,

Treasure Hunt."

A Tree Golem appeared and handed N. Tangle a small plant with a single, blue stem with seven or eight purple leaves

hanging on all sides of the plant.

"Ah," N. Tangle said as he carefully took the plant into his green, clawed hands, "_Ianthinus auctus_, Lakeside Violet Plant,

very rare."

"You were here for a sissy plant for your garden?" Crunch asked.

Suddenly, N. Tangle grabbed Crunch with a vine tentacle and screamed, "Do not mock the power of plants, especially this

one!"

He threw Crunch against a wall and wiped the dust off of his leafy shoulders.

"That's better," he said, "I nearly lost it then. Anyway, you mammals don't have a chance of defeating me."

"We don't have to defeat you," Coco said, "But they can!"

Nothing happened.

"Uh… who?" N. Tangle asked.

"Guys!" Coco yelled, "That's your signal!"

Several glass boxes crashed through the widows and shattered on the floor of the room. Hundreds of tiny, green insects

began crawling all over the Tree Golems. The Tree Golems screamed and scampered around the room, trying to get the

bugs off.

"Aphids!" N. Tangle gasped, "You mammals are really on my bad side now!"

More Secret Squirrels leapt through the broken windows and fought the Tree Golems. N. Tangle pushed a button on a

remote control. The stage began moving up as a large circular door opened on the ceiling, revealing an elevator shaft to

the mill's roof.

"Crash!" Coco called, "Go after N. Tangle! Whatever he wants that plant for, it can't be good!"

Crash nodded and leapt onto the elevator stage. N. Tangle turned to Crash, surprised at first, and laughed evilly.

"Do you really think that a rodent such as yourself will ever defeat me?" N. Tangle asked.

Crash nodded.

"How wrong you are appalls me," N. Tangle said as he whipped out a battle mace made out of plants, "Prepare to breathe

your last oxygen molecules, mammal!"

* * *

The N- Team continued their search for their not-so-beloved time scientist, N. Tropy.

"I think that we passed that mirror about fifty times," Neo said.

"Okay, we're lost," Nina said, "Well never get out of here."

Tropy raced past them, screaming, "Run! Run! Run!"

"Was that Tropy?" Neo asked, "And why was he running."

Neo looked in the direction the Tropy was running away from and saw thousands of tiny, silver, spiderlike creatures chasing

after him.

"Oh," Neo said, "That's why."

The four of them began running for their evil lives as the spiders chased after them. Tropy pulled them into another

hallway. The five villains watched as the spiders passed their hiding spot.

"What… are… those… things?" Neo asked, panting heavily.

"Lederhosen called those things Nanodroids," Tropy said, "Nasty little Interdroids. They're harmless alone, but that many

Nanodroids are as deadly as Ripper Roo on a sugar rush."

"Wow," N. Gin said, "That _is_ deadly. I still have bruises on my behind from the last time that happened. Do you want to

see?"

"No!" the N- Team screamed in utter fear.

"Fine then," N. Gin said, "You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Tropy," Uka Uka said, "Do you have a plan on how to get out of here?"

I think that I saw a way out while I was running for my life," Tropy explained, "About eighty yards down there."

He pointed down a hallway. Neo ran down the hallway, and crashed into a mirror.

"You did that on purpose!" Neo yelled.

"Maybe I did," Tropy answered, "Maybe I didn't."

Neo glared at Tropy as they began their trek for escape. They soon arrived in a tall, cone-shaped room with a large hole at

the top with sunlight shining through.

"We made it!" Nina cheered.

"One problem," Neo stated, "How do we get up there?"

Everyone turned to Uka Uka, the only one of them that could fly.

"Don't look at me!" the evil mask exclaimed, "I'm not carrying any of you!"

Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of Nanodroids entered the room and formed a huge mass of metal.

"Oh no," Neo said, "I think this might be bad."

The pile of Nanodroids formed a mouth with sharp, pointy teeth and grinned evilly down at the N- Team.

Tropy looked at Neo and asked, "You think?"

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

Crash faces the evil N. Tangle in Hairy Mole's old lumber mill of evil. Meanwhile, the N- Team must also face the faceless face

of the Nanodroids. Who will win? It's Good versus Evil and Evil versus… Evil. Find out what happens in **Chapter Ten: Mirror **

**Misfortune**.

* * *

PSManiac: This chapter was sponsored by Bed, Traps, and Beyond. So review and suggest!


	10. Mirror Misfortune

PSManiac: Hi everyone! This is PSManiac with the tenth chapter of Multiverse Mishap. Hooray for double digits! Anyway, I

only own the stuff that I own, nothing more, nothing less, and nothing in between more and less. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Mirror Misfortune

Crash ducked under N. Tangle's swinging mace and rolled behind the evil botanist. He was about to spin him, but N. Tangle

turned around and smacked the bandicoot in the face.

"This is a big disappointment for the 'great Crash Bandicoot,'" N. Tangle said, "I said 'great Crash Bandicoot' using

quotations, showing sarcasm."

N. Tangle fired large thorns at Crash, but he leapt and rolled out of the way. Crash saw a nearby thorn on the floor slowly

melt away the wood it was embedded in. N. Tangle swung at the bandicoot yet again with his mace. Crash ducked and

punched N. Tangle in the stomach. But the evil plant scientist's gut split in two and wrapped around the orange marsupial's

arm.

"I love being a plant!" N. Tangle laughed as he watched vines crawl from his stomach and onto Crash's arm.

Crash struggled to get free, but the vines were too strong. Thinking quickly, he grabbed one of N. Tangle's thorns that were

fired at the bandicoot previously and stabbed N. Tangle's chest with it. N. Tangle screamed in pain and stepped back. Crash

pulled his hand free and checked to see if it was okay. N. Tangle pulled the thorn out of his chest and laughed evilly.

"It's a good thing that the thorn's poison doesn't affect me," N. Tangle chuckled as his wound healed.

N. Tangle unsheathed two swords made out of plants and lunged at the bandicoot. Crash ducked and leaned his way out of

the swords' swings. He somersaulted backwards and vaulted forward before punching N. Tangle in the face. Doctor N.

Tangle fell on his back several feet away. Crash noticed that the foe has dropped one of his swords. He picked it up and got

in a fighting stance. N. Tangle, clutching his remaining sword in his right hand, looked up at Crash and grinned under his

flytrap helmet.

"This is going to be fun," he chuckled.

The two swords clashed over and over again. N. Tangle smiled when he saw that the bandicoot was losing energy.

N. Tangle held his arms out wide and asked, "Is that the best you got?"

Then, Crash kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. N. Tangle fell to his knees, clutching where Crash kicked him.

"Are the iron-toed shoes really necessary?" his now squeaky voice asked.

Crash nodded happily. N. Tangle snarled and slashed with his sword. Crash's pants fell down. Crash, as red as an angry

Uka Uka, pulled up his pants in embarrassment.

"Look at who's the embarrassed one now!" N. Tangle taunted.

He looked up as the elevator they were fighting on rose to a stop at the roof of the lumber mill.

"And here's my ride now," he said as he looked up at a menacing spaceship made out of plants.

The cockpit was a huge Venus flytrap head with the bridge of the ship visible in its mouth. It had wooden, moss-covered

wings with tree trunks strapped to them. The tree trunks had jets of flame shooting out from the bottom of the roots side of

the tree. The main body of the ship was made out of various kinds of plant life, with weeping willows covering the top. The

willows had tree houses stationed on them. A long tail of vines flowed out of the back of the ship with two huge leaves at

the very end, mimicking a whale's tail.

"Ladies and gentlemen… and Crash," N. Tangle said as Crash pouted at his last remark, "I bring you the pinnacle of plant-

based technology. A machine so great, that it would bring N. Terdimensional himself to his knees. I bring you _The Green _

_Hurl!"_

He turned to Crash.

"And you, my bandicoot friend, are going to have a very painful taste of this ship's power."

He laughed evilly.

* * *

The N- Team stared up at the huge creature made up of hundreds of thousands of Nanodroids. In addition to its mouth, the

Nanodroid beast has also formed arms, legs, and a spiked tail.

"Okay, I have a plan," Tropy said to Neo.

"Go to the bathroom?" N. Gin asked, "Because I really need to go right about now."

"Uhh, no" Tropy said before turning back to Neo, "I'll take the one on the left, and you'll take the several thousand on the

right."

"Ha ha, very funny Tropy," Neo said sarcastically.

"No, really, take the several thousand on the right."

"We'll squash these bugs in no time," Uka Uka said.

He floated up to the creature.

"Hey, ugly, look over here!" Uka Uka called.

The creature looked down at the angry little mask.

"Yeah, you!" Uka Uka yelled, "Get out of the way, or I'll have to squash you and your little friends. You do not want to make

me angry!"

The creature carelessly flicked Uka Uka away with its index finger like a bug. Uka Uka crashed into a mirrored wall and fell to

the floor. He slowly floated back up to his nonexistent feet.

"Did anyone catch the number of that train?" he dizzily asked.

Tropy sent a bolt of energy at the creature, but in split in two to avoid the blast.

"I can't hit those bugs!" Tropy called as he watched the Nanodroid creature reform.

The Nanodroids roared and lunged at Tropy. Tropy ducked and tried to electrocute the Nanodroids. Laughing evilly, the

Nanodroids avoided the blast and used their tail to knock the time scientist into a wall. Something spiky suddenly stuck into

the creature's metal skin. The Nanodroids turned around and saw Uka Uka, with a body of mirrors, holding a large mirror

shard. They roared again and shot a tentacle out of the creature's chest at Uka Uka.

"Bring it on, insects!" Uka Uka yelled.

He conjured up a mirror shield and blocked the tentacle's blows. The tentacle slid around the shield and walloped Uka Uka

in his wooden face. Uka Uka snarled and began stabbing the tentacle with the thin edge of the shield.

"Take that! And take that!" Uka Uka roared as he continued the stabbing, "Take that with a side of fries! Take this to the

bank!"

The tentacle reared back, and shot into Uka Uka's chest. The evil mask spirit fell onto his back. After a few seconds, he

shakily stood up.

"That was tingly," he said.

Uka Uka looked down and saw Nanodroids crawling all over his mirrored body.

"Ahh!" he screamed, "Get them off of me!"

He abandoned his mirror body and retreated beside Neo. However, instead of falling apart, the mirrored body stayed

standing.

"Is this good or bad?" Neo asked, "Or is it indifferent?"

The body shuddered slightly and took one step forward.

"The Nanodroids," Nina whispered as the mirrored body steadily walked closer to them, "It took over the body!"

The Mirror Armor (That's what I'm calling it) turned its left hand into a big spike. It looked up at the rest of the Nanodroids.

The Nanodroids looked back, smiled evilly, and turned to the N- Team.

"We're in trouble," Neo said, "Got anymore plans, Tropy?"

"I've got nothing," Tropy said.

The Nanodroid creature and the Mirror Armor walked closer to the N- Team, weapons ready.

N. Gin shuddered and said, "I don't need to use the bathroom anymore."

The rest of the N- Team looked at N. Gin, and they took a huge step away from him.

* * *

Three Tree Golems leapt down from _The Green Hurl_ and positioned themselves around N. Tangle. The Evil Botanist gave the

Lakeside Violet Plant to one of them.

"Bring this up to _The Green Hurl_ pronto!" he ordered, "I'll finish up this rodent down here."

The Tree Golem saluted and leapt back on the ship. N. Tangle turned back around to face Crash, but the marsupial has

disappeared.

"Where did he go?" he asked, "Tree Golems, find him!"

The two Tree Golems looked around for the bandicoot, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. One of the Tree Golems, let's

call him Sal, saw Crash hanging onto the back of the other Golem, Hector. His fist moved in to punch the bandicoot, but

Crash jumped off. The fist collided with the Hector's back. Hector turned around and saw that it was Sal who punched him.

Hector slapped Sal across the face. Sal fumed and stomped on Hector's foot. Hector grabbed his foot and began bouncing

around in pain as Sal laughed at him. Hector snarled and kicked Sal in the stomach. That Tree Golem grabbed his stomach in

pain and fell to the floor in the fetal position. A few seconds later, the two Golems were having a slap fight. N. tangle rested

the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Why do I have to work with such morons?" he asked himself, "All bark, but no brains."

The two Tree Golems heard someone whistle. They turned to the source of the whistle and saw Crash standing there. The

bandicoot pointed down, and Sal and Hector looked down to see that they had fought off of the mill's roof, and they are

now standing in midair. They looked up, gulped, and plummeted down from the unusually tall lumber mill. Crash looked

down and waved goodbye as they fell. Suddenly, a green vine wrapped itself around Crash and lifted him into the air. He

saw that the vine was coming out of N. Tangle's sleeve instead of his hand.

"Did you really think you can escape me, mammal?" the source of the vine, N. Tangle, said.

Crash nodded.

"That was a _rhetorical_ question," N. Tangle explained, "But, I'll guess you'll be taking that information to your grave. Any last

words, bandicoot?"

Crash looked at N. Tangle.

"Oh yeah, you can't speak."

The vines squeezed tighter around the poor bandicoot as he struggled to get free. Thinking quickly, which is quite a feat for

Crash, he bit the vine. N. Tangle screamed in pain and released Crash. The bandicoot fell to the floor on his knees and

slowly returned to his feet. The vine slithered back into N. Tangle's sleeve and transformed into his hand.

"How dare you!" N. Tangle yelled, "You, a disgusting animal, bit me! The disgusting animal saliva of your kind are all over my

hand! You are asking for it now!"

_The Green Hurl_ turned to Crash and began firing fiery seeds at him. Crash leapt out of the way of the seeds' path. N. Tangle

used a vine to climb aboard _The Green Hurl_.

"Bring out the Cutter Leaves!" he ordered the ship.

A huge, circular saw made out of plants was lowered from the bottom of the ship. It was attached to the ship by means of a

Y-shaped stick. The Cutter Leaves spun and moved towards the bandicoot. Crash jumped out of the way of the huge saw's

path of destruction. Crash avoided several more swipes of the Cutter leaves. He noticed that two mushrooms were being

used as bolts to keep the Cutter Leaves attached to the stick. He spun the first one, and it became looser.

"Fire!" n. Tangle ordered, and the ship began firing thorns at Crash.

To avoid the thorns, Crash back-flipped and spun the mushroom again.

"One of the mushroom bolts is becoming loose!" N. Tangle exclaimed, "Tree Golems! Get him!"

Two Tree Golems leapt from the ship and onto the elevator platform. Crash jumped up and spun the Tree Golems' weak

points. The two Golems exploded into bark and leaves, and all-around compost.

Crash spun the mushroom once again, and it bounced off.

"I will get you for that bandicoot!" N. Tangle roared as he leapt back onto the elevator platform, "Right here, right now!"

* * *

The Nanodroid creature and the Mirror Armor attack the N- Team. Our villainous heroes quickly avoided their attacks.

"This… is… getting… really… annoying!" Uka Uka said, avoiding attacks between words.

"You… said… it!" Neo stated, in the same situation as Uka uka.

"Why… are… we… talking… like… this?"Uka Uka asked.

"I… have… no… idea," Neo explained.

"Activate… warp… speed… Spock," said Captain Kirk.

Everyone stopped fighting.

"Captain Kirk?" Neo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"So… you… are… not… Spock?" asked Kirk, "And… this… place… is… not… my… ship?"

"Uhhh, no," explained Tropy.

"I'll… just… be… going… then," Kirk said, "Beam… me… up… Scotty."

Kirk disappeared.

"Something is definitely wrong with the author, today," Neo explained.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Now, where were we?" asked Neo.

Mirror Armor tried to stab Cortex with its shield, but Cortex leaned back in a Matrix-style way, and avoided the stab. Cortex

stood back up.

"I didn't hurt my back doing that!" Cortex cheered, "Hooray!"

Neo thrust his arms in the air in celebration, and there was a loud crack.

"Uh oh," he said, "Now I did."

Nina leapt up and punched Mirror Armor in the back, but her fist bounced off.

"I hate these mirrors!" she yelled.

Tropy tried to blast the Mirror Armor, but it just bounced off of the living mirror body and through the exit.

"Come here, traitor!" Uka Uka yelled as he leapt at the Mirror Armor from behind with a new body. The Mirror Armor, without

looking behind him, stepped out of the way. Uka Uka crashed into a wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that yelling thing," Cortex suggested.

Uka Uka snarled and launched a mirror spike at Neo. Cortex gasped and ducked down. He got up and glanced behind

himself to see the mirror spike embedded two feet into the wall.

"That is, I believe, seven years of bad luck," Tropy pointed out.

"You know well enough that I don't believe in that impossible 'Bad luck' mumbo jumbo," Uka Uka said before the Mirror

Armor punched Uka Uka into a wall.

"Okay, so it's not impossible mumbo jumbo," Uka Uka said, his voice muffled by the wall, "It's improbable."

Nanodroid creature kicked Uka Uka.

"Okay! I believe in it now!" Uka Uka screamed into the sky.

"Who's he talking to?" Neo whispered to Tropy.

"I don't know," Tropy whispered back, "Just smile as if there's nothing wrong and walk away slowly."

"I heard you two!" Uka Uka roared.

"How can he?" Cortex asked, "He doesn't have any ears."

"I…" Uka Uka began before pausing for a moment, "Actually, I don't know."

"Huh," Cortex said, "How weird. Now, where were we?"

Actually, we are just about to check up on Crash and see how he's doing.

"Right now?" N. Gin asked.

Right about… now.

* * *

Up on the roof of Hairy Mole's Lumber Mill, our bandicoot hero, Crash, quickly dodged N. Tangle's attacks and the swipes of

the Cutter Leaves.

"You can't win, marsupial," N. Tangle stated, "With the combined might of my powers and _The Green Hurl's_ powers, we're

unstoppable!"

N. Tangle launched several thorns at Crash, who back flipped to avoid the poisonous thorns. He ran around the elevator

platform at N. Tangle continued to hurl thorns at our hero. Crash quickly jumped over the Cutter Leaves and spun the

remaining mushroom bolt, making it looser.

"Keep away from that mushroom bolt, rodent!" N. Tangle order as he launched more thorns.

Crash leapt out of the way and punched N. Tangle in the face. N. Tangle, angered, grabbed Crash be the throat and lifted

him off the ground.

"Wrong move, rodent," N. Tangle said as his hand squeezed tighter around the bandicoot's throat.

Crash struggled, and tried to kick N. Tangle, but the evil botanist caught his foot.

"I don't think so, bandicoot," N. Tangle said.

Crash struggled some more, and burped loudly in N. Tangle's face. N. Tangle let go of Crash's neck and stepped back,

waving his hand in front of his face.

"Man, that reeks!" he yelled, "Lay off the onions for a while and… wait, I'm a plant! I don't have a nose!"

Before you can say, "Bamboozled Oxymoronic Sarsaparilla," Crash spun at N. Tangle. N. Tangle was thrown back, into the

mushroom bolt. As Doctor N. Tangle sat there, winded, the bolt fell off. The Cutter Leaves bounced around all over the place

before crashing into _The Green Hurl_ and bouncing into the forest. The ship jolted and shook, and something fell from the ship

and into the forest below.

N. Tangle leapt onto the ship and commanded, "Let's get out of here!"

The ship began to rise into space.

"We will meet again, Crash Bandicoot!" N. Tangle called, "And it will be for the last time!"

In a blink of an eye, the ship has disappeared into space.

Suddenly, the elevator began to move back down into the mill. A few minutes later, the elevator returned to the Mill's main

room. Crash's friends stood there, cheering for their victory.

"We won Crash!" Coco exclaimed, "The aphids ate the Tree Golems! Wahoo!"

"Oh, I found this here thing in tha forest," Billy Bob said as he retrieved a power crystal from his pocket, "It fell outta Doctor

N. Tangle's ship."

All of the windows broke.

"Billy Bob!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Later, the bandicoots were back at the Tree House City of the Secret Squirrels. The five of them were standing in a row as

Gray Squirrel stuck medals on their chest. Gray Squirrel stopped at Aku Aku, wondering where to put the medal. So, he

stuck it on Aku Aku's forehead. Gray Squirrel stepped back and he and the other Secret Squirrels saluted the bandicoots.

The bandicoots saluted back at them.

"Thanks, but do you guys know how to travel to the next world?" Coco asked.

A single Brown Secret Squirrel dragged into the room a newly repaired Billy Bob's Jeep.

"Why, thank ya'll!" Billy Bob thanked.

The Brown Squirrel, panting heavily, gave them a thumbs-up and fainted from exhaustion.

"Let's go!" Aku Aku called.

Crash jumped into the Jeep and painfully landed on the stick shift.

"Isn't that where the passenger seat supposed to be?" Crunch asked as he looked at Gray Squirrel.

Gray Squirrel smiled nervously and shrugged.

* * *

The N- Team watched as Mirror Armor and The Nanodroid creature played tennis with Cortex as the ball.

"Doctor Cortex!" N. Gin called, "Are you alright?"

"Does… Ouch! It… Ow! Look… Ugh! Like… Agh! I'm… Oh! Alright?" Neo asked between smacks.

"There has be a setting on your blaster that can defeat these creeps!" Nina yelled.

"I… Owie! Think… Gah! There… Uh! Is!" Neo said.

Mirror Armor failed to whack a return, so Cortex crashed into a mirrored wall. Neo quickly spun through his blaster settings

as the two Nanodroid enemies walked closer. Cortex closed his eyes and blasted the two enemies. He opened his eyes and

saw that the Nanodroid creature and Mirror Armor were… wearing tutus?

"Oops, wrong one," Cortex said.

The two Nanodroids looked down at their tutus and continued to advance towards the box-headed scientist.

"Please work," Neo begged as he changed the setting.

He pulled the trigger and a stream of bubbles emerged from the barrel of the blaster.

"No, no, no!" Cortex exclaimed, changing the setting yet again.

Mirror armor began reaching out to grab Cortex, but the mad scientist shot the two bosses with a blast of energy. Mirror

Armor and the Nanodroid creature were blasted back into the opposite wall.

"What did you do to them?" Nina asked as she watched them begin to fall apart.

"EMP blast," Cortex explaind, "It shut down the Nanodroids' systems. It fried their circuits completely."

"I never knew that you can do anything so cool!" Uka Uka praised.

"Well, I am a pro at the blaster," Cortex said, posing with the blaster.

Then, the blaster went off, and the blast bounced around the room before frying Uka Uka's backside.

"Cortex!" Uka Uka furiously roared.

"Hey, we have some survivors down here!" someone called.

"Wha… who's there?" Cortex asked.

"Beam them up!" someone else called.

* * *

Next thing the N- team knew, there was a bright flash of light and they appeared in a high tech spaceship bridge.

"Yo, dudes, what's up?" Someone with a surfer dude accent asked from behind them.

The N- Team spun around, weapons at the ready, to face the mysterious speaker. The speaker turned out to be a penguin

wearing a red jumpsuit, a black belt, and sunglasses. Also, a milkshake was held in his left hand… err… flipper. The N- team

lowered their weapons.

"Who are you?" Neo asked.

"I'm, like, Brad," the penguin, Brad, answered.

"Well, 'Brad,' if that is your real name," Cortex said, "Where are we?"

"You guys should, like, look outside," Brad suggested, pointing to a nearby window.

The N- Team walked over to the window and gazed outside. They saw a barren wasteland with vast deserts, green rivers

of acid, an orange sky, and volcanoes spewing green clouds of smoke that occupied most of the sky.

"I apologize for my absence," said a hedgehog that has just entered the bridge, "My quills got stuck in a door.

The hedgehog was wearing blue jumpsuit, silver shoulder pads, and a gray belt. He also had a red circle on the chest area

of his jumpsuit.

"I guess that introductions are in order," he said, "I am Commander Quill, and this is Private Brad."

Brad muttered a "'Sup?" to the N- Team.

"I welcome you," Quill said, "to both the _Voyager XX-9 _base, and to the barren world of Sulfrix."

* * *

N. Tangle walked up to one of the Venus Flytraps that were controlling _The Green Hurl_.

"Are there any damages?" N. Tangle asked.

"Nothing too serious," the flytrap answered, "But our backup generator lost its fuel source, the Power Crystal."

N. Tangle sighed and walked into another room.

"Soon, those bandicoots will taste my fury," he said to himself, "But I believe that it is time to 'introduce' myself to Cortex

and his minions."

He looked up to something that was floating in the middle of the room.

"And with you," N. Tangle said, "There will be no stopping the fall of the Animal Empire, and the rise of the Rule of Plants."

Floating in the middle of the room was a huge, black power gem.

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots travel to the next world on their mission to find a way back home. Meanwhile, the N- Team must find any

power crystals in the barren wasteland world, Sulfrix. What is N. Tangle planning? What about Wolfgang? Will our heroes

triumph, or will evil rise to power? Find out the answers to these questions in **Chapter Eleven: Rancid Acid**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest everyone!


	11. Rancid Acid

PSManiac: Hello, loyal readers! It is time for chapter eleven of Multiverse Mishap. Wahoo! Sorry for being so late by several weeks, but

LittleBigPlanet is so addicting. Buy that game, it is so worth it. It's the greatest game ever. Thanks to all who suggested. Remember that if I

didn't create it, I don't own it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Rancid Acid

Billy Bob's jeep landed on a cobblestone road in a new world. The bandicoots climbed out of the jeep.

"Well, that was one of our softer landings," Crunch said.

"Yeah," Coco agreed, "Who knew that Billy Bob can actually land that thing."

"I sense that the next crystal is nearby," Aku Aku said, "But where? Where? Where is it?"

Crash pointed to something behind Aku Aku. He turned around and saw a huge building that was a huge, medieval castle with huge gears,

hoses, pipes, pulleys, smokestacks, and metal sheets covering some sections of the walls.

"Whoa," all of the bandicoots said simultaneously.

Rising out of the center of the building was a tall clock tower with an observatory at the top. Next to the building was a sign that said, "0th

School of Doom."

A banner hung over the entrance of the establishment, and it read, "School Talent Show, Today at 9 PM. Afterwards, Future Dictators of the 0th

Dimension Club Taco Party."

On the banner was a photograph of the talent show trophy, a power crystal.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Coco asked.

"Yeah," Billy Bob said, "I could sure go for them there tacos."

"No, I'm not thinking about the tacos!" Coco corrected, "It's the talent show. If we win, then we will get the power crystal. "

"To the school!" Aku Aku cheered as they rushed inside.

Someone watched the bandicoots enter the school from a secret surveillance camera.

"Yes," his deep voice spoke, "Go into the building, and into your doom."

Suddenly, a voice over an intercom said, "Sir, some kid puked down in the West hall."

"Same one," the mysterious person asked.

"Yep," the voice answered, "Same one."

The mysterious person drew his glowing red light saber (don't sue me, Lucas Arts) that resembled a meter stick. The glow of the light ruler

revealed that the mysterious person looked at lot like Darth Vader, except a graduation cap instead of a helmet, and a bow tie around his neck.

"As soon as I make sure the Storm Janitors clean up that Johnson kid's vomit," he announced, "You bandicoots shall meet the wrath of Darth

Teacher!"

He put away his light ruler and marched toward the sliding door. But the door didn't slide open by itself, like it was supposed to, so Darth

Teacher crashed into the door and fell on his back.

"A little help, please."

After filling out the files to become students, (I would write about that, but who would want to read about someone doing that?) Crash, Coco,

and Crunch walked to their first class. Billy Bob and Aku Aku would be with them, but Aku Aku was too old to be a student (By several eons)

and Billy Bob was too stupid to be in that school, due to his inability to count past the number two. So, those two became janitors at the

school.

"Who do we have first? Coco asked.

Crunch looked at his schedule and said, "We have Science Class in room 28 billion."

The three of them walked into class at sat at their lab table. Crash saw that a Budson Burner was set on their table. Curious, he reached out to

touch it, but Coco slapped his hand away. Crash's ears drooped and muttered something that sounded like, "Aww."

The bell rang and the class looked at the empty teacher's desk at the front of the room, wondering where their teacher could possibly be at.

"Morning, class," a voice said from behind the desk.

The owner of the voice stacked phonebooks on the teacher's chair and climbed up the stack.

When he reached the top, the bandicoot's eyes widened in shock as the parakeet teacher faced the class and said, "I am your new science

teacher, Mr. Victor."

* * *

"Sulfrix?" Cortex asked to no one in particular, "So that is what this strange world is."

He turned to Brad and Quill.

"Come to think of it," Neo said, "What are you guys doing here? You don't work for Wolfgang, do you?"

"I you must know," Quill said, "We are here to transform this barren chunk of rock into a lush, livable world. With so many worlds being

occupied by the armies of Wolfgang, land has become a rarity for us 0th Dimension dwellers."

"Like, with this new world," Brad added, "We will, like, set up a resistance against the two evil dudes and, like, free the 0th Dimension. It'll be

radical, dudes."

Suddenly, the spaceship shook violently.

"Earthquake!" N. Gin screamed girlishly.

"We're in the air, almonds for brains!" Uka Uka scolded.

"Oh," N. Gin said, "Airquake!"

Uka Uka sighed and shook his head.

"Brad, quickly!" Quill called, "Activate the blast shields!"

"Alright, dude," Brad said, unnaturally keeping his cool.

He walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. A cup holder appeared.

"Whoops," he said, "Like, where is that button?"

The ship jolted from side to side, hurling everyone else from one side of the room to the other as Brad experimented with the button.

"Ah, here we go, he said, pressing a button.

Large, metal doors covered the windows and locked themselves into place.

"Electro-shields!" Quill yelled.

"Okay, dude," Brad acknowledged.

He pressed another button and the outer hull of the ship became electrified. Something outside the ship screamed a monstrous scream and the

shaking stopped.

"Those electro-shields won't last forever," Quill stated, "We must evacuated and get to the main Sulfrix base north from here."

"Isn't the air… unhealthy?" Cortex asked.

"Don't get all worried up, dude," Brad said, "We have enough space suits for all of us."

And so, they quickly suited up in their space suits. These suits were dark green with bright blue lights and an orb-shaped bowl over the head.

Once suited up, the N- Team followed Brad and Quill to a long, steep, and dark funnel out of the ship.

"Is this the only way," Cortex asked, wondering how long the downhill slide was.

"It's the only way out without attracting too much attention," Quill said, "Just stay close by!"

He slid into the funnel with Brad following him.

"Cowabunga dudes!" Brad cheered as he slid down the chute.

Nina, N. Gin, and Tropy slid down the chute as well, leaving only Cortex and Uka Uka.

"Get sliding, box-head," Uka Uka demanded threateningly.

"You see I have this thing about long, dark, and possibly steep chutes that kind of…" Cortex began before Uka Uka pushed him down the chute

and followed a second later.

Cortex began his bout of screaming like a little girl. What else did you expect?

"Shut it, Cortex!" Uka Uka roared, "Don't be such a…"

This time it was Uka Uka who was interrupted when a metal panel below them gave way. Cortex and Uka Uka fell into another chute. The box-

headed scientist read a sign that whizzed past them.

"Super Can Opener," he read, "What does that sign mean by that?"

He looked in front of him and saw that the rest of the chute they were sliding down was filled with spinning blades.

"Oh," he said, "That."

* * *

"Now, class," Victor said, "Today, we will be learning about dark matter in the 0th Dimension."

He walked around the room as he spoke.

"According to experts," he continued, "Dark matter is everywhere, but cannot be seen. Even with a super powerful microscope, it is completely

invisible. Experts say that dark matter may be what holds all matter together. In fact, it is what keeps entire universes…"

He stopped as he walked near the bandicoot's lab table.

'Wha… uh… the… but… you… how… when?" he babbled.

He pointed to the three bandicoots and asked, "Can I talk to you three outside?"

The rest of the class giggled, thinking that the bandicoots were in trouble. Crash, Coco, and Crunch followed Victor out of the room as one kid

they passed by began humming the funeral march. When they entered the hallway, Victor shut the classroom door and turned angrily to the

bandicoots.

"What are you guys doing here?" Victor asked angrily.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Coco said.

"I am a teacher here," Victor explained, "How else am I going to fund my factories and whatnot? I mean, cash just doesn't fall out of the sky!"

"With this universe," Crunch said, "I wouldn't be surprised if money _did_ fall out of the sky."

"That still doesn't explain why you three are here," Victor said.

"We're stuck here," Coco explained, "And we need to find crystals that might be able to bring us back home."

"Wow," Victor said, "That's quite a dilemma."

"Actually," Crunch corrected, "The last story was a dilemma. This time, it's a mishap."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just read the title!"

"Cool."

"You guys!" Coco snapped, "We have to win that talent show to get that crystal!"

"Wheeeee!" Billy Bob cheered as he whizzed past the bandicoots and Victor in a bucket with wheels.

He crashed into a row of lockers.

Billy Bob slowly stood up with the bucket on his head. He pulled the container off and smiled at the bandicoots.

"Hiya guys!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Victor asked.

"No!" the bandicoots screamed, but it was too late.

Billy Bob took a big breath and said, "I'm Billy Bob Jacob John William Earnest Patrick Christopher Arthur Matthew Maxwell Alfred Oswald Joe

Richard Elizabeth Jack Kenneth Walter Liam Linus James Tomas Timothy Eric Sheen Chester Adrian Alexander Carlton Gene Weasellotti III."

"Oh," Victor said, "That's… interesting."

Aku Aku floated up, panting heavily.

"I… finally… caught… up," he breathed.

"You're here as well?" a half-surprised Victor asked.

"Yeah," Aku Aku answered.

"Halt!" a voice commanded behind them.

"They turned around and saw a fire extinguisher.

"Over here," the voice said.

They turned to the source of the voice and discovered that it was what looked like Storm Troopers, but with buckets instead of helmets and

they were armed with spray bottles of cleaning liquid.

"It's the Storm Janitors!" Victor cried, "Run for you tail feathers!"

* * *

"I'm getting out of here!" Uka Uka yelled as he began to float away.

"Wait for me!" Cortex cried as he grabbed onto Uka Uka's bones.

"I can't support this much weight, flea brain!" Uka Uka roared.

The evil mask fell face-first onto the slippery metal floor, Cortex landed on his feet on Uka Uka's back. The mask roared in pain as his face slide

across the floor. As the blades came closer, Cortex quickly used a convenient ramp, using Uka Uka as a surf board, and leapt over the spinning

blades. Uka Uka landed safely on his back.

"Whew," he sighed, "I'm sure glad that's over."

Suddenly, Cortex's feet landed right on Uka Uka's eyes.

"Gah!" the evil mask screamed, "Why did you have to wear cleats today?"

They surfed down the chute, avoiding blades along the way.

"Electro-shields, out of power," a computerized voice said.

Huge, spiky vines shot through the chute's walls. Cortex swerved around, over, and under the vines. They shot out of the chute and onto the

planet's surface, where their allies waited for them.

As they flew through the air, Uka Uka realized that it was his face that was going to be implanted into the ground.

"Not this time," he assured.

Uka Uka floated up and pushed Cortex into the ground. The mad scientist shakily stood up, brushing off any rocks off of his suit.

"That was for using my face as a surf board," Uka Uka explained.

"Nina looked up and saw that a huge, tree-like thing, but with no leaves, was attacking the ship.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know," Quill answered, "but we have to reach the main base before that monster does."

"Let's, like, get going, dudes," Brad said as he began running.

"Brad!" Quill called as he pointed in the opposite direction, "The base is that way."

Brad stopped and said, "Oh, that's gnarly, dude."

They ran in the correct direction. The vines of the creature turned towards the retreating heroes. N. Tangle appeared on one of the vines.

"Make quick work of this ship," N. Tangle ordered, "And then stealthily follow them."

The vines threw the ship into the world's surface before it disappeared underground.

Meanwhile, the N- Team, Quill, and Brad ran through the half-molten landscape of Sulfrix.

"I think I see the base!" N. Gin called.

"N. Gin, that's a rock," Cortex corrected.

"Oh, yeah, right," N. gin said.

"The base should be over this next ridge!" Quill stated.

"You said that five ridges ago!" Tropy called.

"Is that the base?" N. Gin asked, pointing.

"I am pretty sure that's another rock!" Neo answered before he looked in the direction that N. Gin was pointing, "And that's no rock."

It was a tall, metal skyscraper with a huge metal orb at the top.

"There it is!" Quill exclaimed, "Quickly! Before the creature catches up to us, we have to get inside!"

Suddenly, the vines tore up from the ground, surrounding the N- Team.

"Evil villains!" a voice called from atop one of the vines, "And Cortex."

Cortex pouted.

"Prepare to face your doom!" the voice belonging to a person clad in a green robe of plant life, "For I am Doctor N. Tangle!"

The vine he was standing on exploded into green goo, and he fell to the ground.

"I hate that joke."

* * *

Back with the bandicoots and Victor, they were running for their lives down the school's hallways as the Storm Janitors blasted their spray

bottle lasers at them. They rounded a corner and quickly open a vent.

"In here!" exclaimed Victor, as he pointed down the chute.

The slid down and landed in several feet of garbage.

"I'll need lots of detergent after this," Coco said, lifting a banana peel off her shoulder.

Then, something in the garbage pile moved.

"There's somethin' in here!" Billy Bob called, "I'll get it!"

He whipped out his musket and began blasting into the trash heap. He stopped shooting after about ten seconds.

"Did I kill it?" he asked.

A little parakeet popped up from beneath the filth.

"Hi guys!" he greeted.

"Moritz?" Aku Aku asked, "Is that you?"

"Yep, in the feathers!" he said, "I lost my sock down here, but I don't know where it is."

"Forget about you sock!" Victor snapped, "We have to get out of here before…"

Suddenly, the walls of the room began to close in on our heroes.

"…that happens."

* * *

An hour earlier…

"Incoming transmission, sir," an Interdroid sitting at a computer in Wolfgang's base said.

"Feed it through," Wolfgang commanded.

An image of N. Tangle appeared on a huge screen.

"Who are you to dare intrude on my valuable time?" Wolfgang asked.

"I am Doctor Nepenthes Tangle," N. Tangle explained as something shattered off screen on N. Tangle's side of the transmission.

N. Tangle sighed in half boredom, half exhaustion, and half frustration. I know that equals three halves, but math doesn't matter in the 0th

Dimension!

"Anyway," N. Tangle continued, "It has come to my attention that you are in control of what formerly belonged to Doctor Nicolas Terdimensional

including the Interdroids, is this true?"

"Yeah, so?" Wolfgang asked.

"Well," said N. Tangle, "It has come to my attention that Interdroids have been building something on high-flora worlds, such as Tropica and

Gaseous. This little 'project' of yours is proven to be highly destructive toe the plants in those worlds."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Wolfgang asked.

"You see," N. Tangle answered, "I demand that you remove all of your forces and go someplace else, or I will take brutal force."

"Never!" snarled Wolfgang, "Those locations are too important to his… I mean _my_ plan."

"His?" N. Tangle asked, "Who is this 'he?'"

"As they would say in my second grade science class," said Wolfgang, "It's none of your beeswax."

"Hmm," N. Tangle said, "Fine then, you brought this upon yourself."

The transmission ended, and Wolfgang turned to one of the Interdroids sitting at a computer.

"Did you get a trace?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the Interdroid, Hugh, replied, "We will have a location in a few moments."

"Good," Wolfgang said, "I want everyone else to gather information on this weirdo."

N. Tangle laid back in his chair after he closed the transmission.

"Fools, relying on such useless things like technology," he said, "But my virus will make quick work of their precious technology, along with my

little surprise once they trace my transmission back here."

He laughed evilly as most evil villains do.

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The bandicoots and the Evil Twins must survive the crushing walls of the school's trash compactor. Also the N- Team face N. Tangle's Sulfur

Vines and meet unlikely allies. What is N. Tangle planning? Find out in **Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Math**.

* * *

PSManiac: Shorter, I know, but I was running out of ideas. Reviewing is the greatest gift of all, by the way. Happy Holidays!


	12. Revenge of the Math

PSManiac: Chapter Twelve everybody! I do not own anything that is not of my own creation. Thanks to all who reviewed and suggested. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Math

The bandicoots tried their best to push the walls away, but their efforts were futile.

"We have to think of something before we become as flat as pancakes!" Aku Aku exclaimed.

Suddenly, the walls stopped and pulled back.

"Okay, what happened?" Billy Bob asked.

A nearby door opened up into one of the school's hallways.

"Who cares? We're free!" Victor cheered as they rushed out.

"We still need to get the power crystal in this school," Coco explained.

"To the auditorium!" Moritz exclaimed as he rushed down the hall.

"Moritz!" Victor called, "You're going the wrong way."

"Oh yeah," said Moritz, "I knew that."

They ran in the correct direction, not noticing a mysterious orb of blue light flicker behind them.

They scampered into the auditorium, skidding to a halt to see that no one was there.

"I don't get it," Coco said, "The talent show should have started by now, so where is everyone?"

Crash walked forward to inspect the auditorium further. He noticed what looked like a square shaped metal object at his feet. He picked it up. Suddenly, a force field cut him off from his friends.

"Crash!" Coco called, pounding her fist against the force field.

"And now it's just you and me, bandicoot!" a voice called.

Darth Teacher appeared on Crash's side of the force field.

"You have nowhere to run!" he exclaimed as he drew his red Light Ruler, "Now defend yourself from the wrath of Darth Teacher."

Crash struck a karate pose as his battle with Darth Teacher began.

"Face me!" Darth teacher exclaimed as three orbs of dark energy began to rotate around him.

He charged at Crash, who leapt out of the way. Crash looked at the metal object in his furry grasp and noticed that the object had a button on it. Crash pressed the button with his thumb and a glowing blue ruler emerged from the object. It was a blue Light Ruler. Crash smiled and held the light ruler like a sword. Darth Teacher sent red lasers at Crash, who deflected them with his Light Ruler.

"How dare you use a fine weapon like that against me!" Darth Teacher sneered, "I shall increase your suffering."

One of the orbs sped towards Crash. Our hero blocked its attack and slashed his weapon downwards at the orb. The orb jumped back and sped towards Crash again. He ducked and stabbed the orb as it passed overhead. It turned into wispy, black smoke and disappeared.

"Foolish marsupial!" Darth Teacher roared as he sent a bolt of lightning towards Crash.

Crash blocked the lightning, but the bolt continued to push against Crash's Light Ruler.

"You can't stop me!" Darth Teacher exclaimed, "I have brought hundreds of foes to their demise, and you shall be no different."

* * *

Cortex glared at N. Tangle.

"So, you're the one controlling these huge vines," said Cortex, "Not exactly the best evil plan, but doable."

"My plan goes far beyond the Sulfur Vines here," N. Tangle explained, "Plant life shall rule all when I'm finished."

"Plants?" Cortex asked, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but plants aren't really the most threatening things."

"You will find your statement false soon enough," N. Tangle informed, "Just like those bandicoots."

"The bandicoots?" Tropy asked.

"They're here?" asked Cortex.

"Well, yeah," the plant-crazed scientist said, "You guys were on the same world like, twice!"

"Hmm," Uka Uka said, "I know those bandicoots well enough to say, you're done for."  
"Once my master plan goes into effect, no one will stop me!" N. Tangle declared, "I just wish that stupid Wolfgang would stop messing around with the jungle worlds with his factories. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I remember. It's your doom!"

He disappeared in thin air. The sulfur vines reared back and shot towards the N- Team.

"Look out!" Nina yelled as they leapt out of the way.

"Surf's up, dudes!" Brad hollered.

He drew out a metal surf board. He leapt onto it and the surf board began to hover off the ground. Quill blasted a laser rifle at the huge vines, each one exploding into green goop. The N- Team did the same.

"I'm not sure if you noticed this!" Quill called, "But whenever one vine falls, two take its place!"

"Cowabunga!" Brad cheered.

He surfed up and down the vines, blasting as he went.

"There has to be something to fry this thing!" Cortex exclaimed as he ducked under an oncoming vine.

"I got it!" Quill called, "The main Sulfrix base has a whole bunch of weapons to fight of space pirates and such! There has to be something there to eradicate this thing."

"You heard the porcupine!" Uka Uka roared.

"Hedgehog," Quill corrected.

"Whatever," the mask said, "Let's move!"

They ran towards the base. The sulfur vines dove underground in pursuit.

"Hurry, Cortex!" Uka Uka roared.

"I'm running my fastest!" Cortex called, "Curse the original developers for giving me such tiny legs!"

One over the vines grabbed Cortex's ankle and lifted him into the air.

"Doctor Cortex!" N. Gin hollered.

"I'm fine!" Cortex called, hanging upside down, "I just threw up a bit in my suit!"

"What should we do?" Nina asked.

"Getting me down would be nice!"

* * *

Darth Teacher sent another orb of darkness at Crash. Our marsupial hero sliced the oncoming orb in half.

"You turn," Darth Teacher said to the last remaining orb.

The orb rotated left to right, as if to shake its head in disagreement.

"Listen," Darth Teacher scolded, "You are going to go up there and…"

Crash impaled the orb.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" exclaimed Darth Teacher slashing his Light Ruler downwards at the bandicoot, "And now it's just you and me, mano a… you know what I mean."

Their weapons began clashing over and over again in a blurry of slashes, blocks, and uppercuts. Darth Teacher used his telekinetic powers to throw Crash to the ground and separate the bandicoot from his weapon.

"And now, you perish," Darth Teacher said as he readied his Light Ruler for one final strike.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Darth Teacher rapidly rose upwards. A power crystal fell to the floor and Crash picked it up. Beneath the platform was a spinning drill. The drill opened and many ant soldiers filed out. One of them looked around.

"Hey," he said, "Where'd that Darth Teacher guy go?"

Crash pointed to the top of the drill. The ants pointed their blasters at the evil principal.

"Now, frost!" the ant yelled, "Wait, no, that's not it. Shiver! No… Lower your central body temperature! No. What was it?"

"Is it 'Freeze'?" Coco asked.

"Yeah! Freeze!"

The force field lowered, and Coco ran up to hug her big brother.

"Now that is out of the way," Victor said before he and his brother pointed their laser pistols at the bandicoots, "It's time to get back to destroying you."

"Victor, how could you?" Aku Aku asked.

"Very easily, actually," he explained, "We're your enemies, remember?"

Suddenly, a portal opened beneath the bandicoots' feet, and they fell through. The portal closed. Victor stared at where the bandicoots once were."

"Aw, nuts."

"There's nuts!?"

* * *

Cortex's eyes lit up.

"Duh," he said.

Cortex aimed his blaster and shot the vine to smithereens. He smiled evilly but realized that he was over a hundred feet in the air.

"Uh oh," he said before he plummeted downwards.

He screamed as he fell, fell as he screamed, but Brad flew up on his surf board and caught the doctor. Cortex had his eyes closed, still screaming.

"Whoa, chill dude," Brad said.

After much running they finally made it into the base.

"Okay," Quill said, "We have to find the commanders and fry that thing.

They ran up several flights of stairs. The base rocked as the sulfur vines attacked the ship.

"Where is everyone?" Cortex asked when they reached the control room.

"No time!" Quill exclaimed as he activated the computer.

The screen glowed to life and went to a password screen.

"I don't know the password!" He exclaimed.

N. Gin pushed Quill out of the way and said, "Stand back, I am a whiz when it comes to computers."

"You don't even know how to work a printer, let alone a computer," Cortex said.

"Done!" N. Gin exclaimed as the screen went to the computer's desktop.

"But, how…?" Cortex asked.

"I figured the password out," N. Gin explained, "It was 12345. Strange, it's same as my computer."

Quill pushed a button and the sulfur vines were eradicated.

"That was easy!" Quill cheered.

There was a bright flash of light and the N- Team was gone.

"Where did…" Quill started.

"Gnarly teleportation dude," Brad added.

* * *

Three Interdroids infiltrated N. Tangle's ship, which was hovering over the world of Gaseous.

"The security seems pretty low," one Interdroid said, "But keep on your toes."

Vines sprang up and impaled one of the Interdroids.

"Sparky!" an Interdroid called to his fallen comrade.

Another Interdroid was destroyed by a gigantic nearby Venus flytrap. The surviving Interdroid shot the flytrap, ducked under the vines, and ran down the hall. He saw it silhouette of N. Tangle at the end of the hall.

"I have you now," the Interdroid said as he blasted N. Tangle.

He fell limp on the ground. The Interdroid, Terry, ran up and peeled of N. Tangle's helmet, and became very surprised to see the face of a deactivated Interdroid under there.

"What?" the Interdroid asked.

He heard a muffled screaming from the control room. He entered the room and saw what looked like N. Tangle sitting in a chair. On closer inspection, he realized that he was tied to the chair by vines. The Interdroid lifted the helmet away and saw that it was another Interdroid with vines around his mouth.

Terry ripped the vines away from the Interdroid's mouth and asked, "What happened, soldier?"  
Immediately, the Interdroid screamed, "There's a bomb on the ceiling!"  
Terry shot his head up and saw what looked like an acorn surrounded with leaves and vines and a ticking down timer. At only two seconds were left.

"This is going to hurt," Terry said.

The ship exploded in green flames, followed by a huge, blue shockwave that ripped apart whatever was left of the space vessel.

* * *

Wolfgang watched the explosion on a screen in his base. He snarled.

"Those were my best assassins," he growled, "Such a horrible waste of expensive machine parts. I should have known this was a trap."

"Sir!" an Interdroid called from a computer, "That's not the only problem we're having. It seems that this plant guy also implanted a virus into our main computer's mainframe during his transmission to us."

"What about the security programs?" Wolfgang asked.

"Every security program it comes across gets deleted."

"Firewalls?"

"Deleted."

"Pop-up blockers?"

"Deleted."

"That picture of my mother at the company Christmas party?"

Both of them shivered in fear before the Interdroid stated, "Deleted."

"Curses!" Wolfgang roared, "I want a price to be put on his head. Gather every bounty hunter out there! I want him dead yesterday!"

"Yes sir!" the Interdroid said before turning back to his computer.

"Mark my words, N. Tangle," Wolfgang said as the Interdroid's head blew up, "I shall make your corpse into my midmorning salad."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The rivalry between N. Tangle and Wolfgang grows stronger, and we discover what will happen to the bandicoots and N- Team. Solve the mystery in **Chapter Thirteen: Crash of the Jungle**…

* * *

PSManiac: I guess that now would be a good time to announce my next project for the Super Mario series titled **Super Mario Bros.: the Brothers ' Beginning**, coming soon. Anyway, review and suggest!


	13. Crash of the Jungle

PSManiac: Hello and welcome to the thirteenth chapter of Multiverse Mishap. Thanks to all who suggested. I only own the stuff I created myself.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Crash of the Jungle

Cortex groaned and slowly lifted his head.

"Oh, my aching brain," he moaned.

He stood up, rubbing his eyes, and walked forward. He walked right into a tree and fell on his back.

"Gah! Right in the face!" he screamed.

"Cortex?" a voice asked.

Cortex sat back up, only to hit his face on the tree again.

"Who is it?" he asked, "I can't see you. I've got splinters in my tear ducts."

"It's us, the Bandicoots!" another voice said.

Cortex opened his eyes and saw Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, and Billy Bob standing before him.

"Oh," he said, "It's you guys."

"What are you doing here in the 0th Dimension, Cortex?" asked Aku Aku.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Cortex stated.

"Really?"

"No, I was just wondering why the ground beneath my feet was yelling something incoherent."

Suddenly, Cortex fell over backwards and hit his head on the same tree. A square of mud rose into the air and shook violently. Mud flew

everywhere until the square of mud was revealed to be none other than Uka Uka. Uka Uka spat pinecones out of his mouth.

"That was unpleasant," the evil mask announced, "And what are you good guys doing here?"

"We arrived to the 0th Dimension thanks to Coco's weather machine that went haywire," Crunch explained.

Crash stood in the background, picking his ear.

"I never thought that I would see you here, Uka Uka," said Aku Aku.

"Indeed," Uka Uka said, "I want to know where the rest of my idiotic minions are so that we can kick that N. Tangle guy in the face!"

The tree Cortex hit his head on fell onto the evil scientist. Sitting on the tree's trunk was Nina.

"Ah! Nina!" Uka Uka exclaimed, "Now we just need to find N. Gin and Tropy."

Cortex crawled out from under the tree, covered in bruises and bandages. Suddenly, N. Gin and Tropy fell from the sky and landed right on

Cortex's head.

"I hate my life," Cortex grumbled.

"That was fun!" N. Gin cheered, "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"Is it just me," Nina stated, "or is this story getting more and more random by the nanosecond?"

"I believe that the term you are looking for is 'randomer,'" corrected N. Gin.

"Randomer isn't a word," Tropy said.

"How would you know?"

"I know because Microsoft Word put a red, squiggly line under the word."

"Oh, yeah, I see!"

"Enough!" Cortex roared, "We need to find a way back home before we are yet again confronted by Wolfgang and N. Tangle."

The fallen tree was lifted into the air, hovered over Cortex, and crushed him.

Completely ignoring Cortex's flattened state, Aku Aku looked around and asked, "Where are we, anyway?"

"Let's see," Coco said, "There are quicksand, tall trees, and giant pools of green and brown water."

"Florida?" N. Gin asked.

"No, it's not Florida."

"Phooey, I wanted to go to Disneyland."

"I got it!" Cortex exclaimed, "Wait, no I don't."

I, the all-powerful author, sighed in annoyance and stuck a large sign tight in front of the group that read, "Welcome to the world of Gaseous."

"No, I still got nothing," said Cortex.

Angrily, I stomped into the story and screamed, "You're in Gaseous, you morons!"

"Uh, PSManiac," Cortex said.

"What is it?!"

"You're standing in a pool of quicksand."

I looked down I saw that I was already up to my shoulders in quicksand.

"Well, this will put a downer on my day," I announced before the quicksand dragged me under.

The characters looked at the now still pool of sand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Coco asked.

"He'll be fine," Tropy told her, "He's the author, what's the worst that could happen to him?"

"Besides," Cortex added, "He deserved that for not updating so often."

The tree rolled over Cortex, injuring him further.

"He has a sick, sick sense of humor," Cortex groaned.

* * *

Later, night fell on the world of Gaseous. Our heroes were gathered around a campfire, telling each other of their exploits in the 0th Dimension.

"…And then I threw up," Cortex finished.

"We are supposed to be telling each other what happened while we were in the 0th Dimension," Coco explained, "Not about last year's Arbor

Day party."

"Well _excuse me_," Cortex said.

Crash's stomach growled in hunger, so the bandicoot pulled a banana out of his pocket.

"Banana!" Cortex hollered before pouncing on Crash and taking the banana away.

This resulted in a massive tug of war between the two mortal enemies. Tropy, annoyed by the two struggling foes, used his stick…

"Scepter!"

Whatever, and blasted the banana to smithereens.

"My banana," Cortex whimpered.

"What was up with that, man?" Crunch asked.

"Do you guys remember when you turned uncle Cortex into a monkey?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Aku Aku answered, "It was at the ending of **Dimension Dilemma**."

"Well," Nina continued, "We used the Evolvo-Ray to return him back to his normal self. Well, Uncle Cortex's perception of normal."

"Hey! I'm still here, you know!"

"And, some of his animal instincts haven't completely been gotten rid of."

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone talking from the trees.

"Hide!" Cortex whispered as he blew the campfire out.

Everyone hid in several different places just as the source of the voices emerged. Two Interdroids walked into the clearing and surveyed their

surroundings. One of the Interdroids peered closely at the campfire, where a flicker of flame still remained.

"Someone was here," he said, "They can't be too far by now."

Hiding behind the nearest tree was N. Gin and Uka Uka. N. Gin was squirming uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you, N. Gin?" Uka Uka whispered.

"Well, I was pushed into lockers daily in high school, my dad never hugged me, my cat had a severe bladder infection…"

"As in for what reason you are squirming!"

"Oh, right, I really have to fart."

"Can't it wait until these Interdroids leave?"

"I don't think I can hold it!"

N. Gin farted, and the methane gases ignited the small flame into a raging inferno that incinerated the Interdroids. Our heroes emerged from

their hiding places.

"Wow, N. Gin's gases sure have some kick to them," Tropy said.

"Crunch waved his hand in front of his nose and asked, "What have you been eating?"

"The usual," N. Gin answered, "Baked beans, broccoli, baked beans, onions, baked beans, chili peppers, and baked beans."

Crunch was about to speak when N. Gin continued his list, "And for lunch, I had baked beans, laxatives, spinach, macaroni and cheese, and

baked bean flavored ice cream with baked beans and laxatives as toppings."

"Lovely," Cortex said sarcastically, "But everyone in the 0th Dimension must have seen that inferno, so we must leave before more Interdroids

show up."

In an instant, a humungous, alligator-like robot emerged from the swamp and roared monstrously.

"I guess I spoke to soon," said Cortex.

Driving in the robot alligator's pilot seat in its forehead was Lederhosen. Not the clothing Lederhosen, the evil vulture with a German-accent

named Lederhosen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the protagonists of the story?" Lederhosen announced, "After I destroy all of you with the Gatordroid, perhaps

General Wolfgang with promote me to Master Sergeant."

"We ain't gonna surrender, or die, or listen to ya!" Billy Bob snapped, "We are heroes n' stuff, so y'all can't kill us off!"

"But it's worth a try," Lederhosen stated, "But if I can't kill you, I'll just make your lives very painful."

The Gatordroid leapt at the heroes, who ran out of the way. The Gatordroid landed and opened its mouth, Out of the robot's jaws came

dozens of missiles.

"Get out of the way!" Cortex called as he ducked, a missile whooshing over his head.

The missile flew high into the air, stopped, and flew back at Cortex.

"Heat seekers!" he exclaimed as he blasted it with his laser gun.

The missile exploded upon impact with the blast of energy.

"Yeah!" Cortex cheered.

Crash, meanwhile, had about five missiles chasing after him. He ran around in circles in terror until he spotted the Gatordroid and hatched an

idea. He sprinted towards the Gatordoid's mouth, which opened to prepare to chomp on the bandicoot. Crash leapt into the air and the missiles

flew under his feet and into the robotic alligator's mouth. The missiles exploded and several plates of metal flew everywhere, making the other

missiles explode.

"I will get you for that!" Lederhosen declared.

Suddenly, large vines sprang from the ground and knocked the Gatordroid onto its back. Inside the pilot's control room, Lederhosen pushed

back as airbag as someone's voice was emitted from a speaker.

"This is OnDimension," the voice said, "Have you been in an accident?"

"Yeah," Lederhosen answered, "I think I wet myself!"

* * *

Outside, N. Tangle appeared out of thin air.

"You and your boss never learn, do you?" N. Tangle asked, "I warned you not to mess with my forested worlds, but you never listen."

He turned to our heroes and asked, "And you guys, doesn't this world just bring back memories?"

"What do you mean?" Aku Aku asked.

N. Tangle laughed evilly and asked, "You mean that you haven't figured it out yet? An enemy with the power over plant life, knows much about

N. Terdimensional and his empire, and a grudge against all of you."

He laughed once again.

"You can't be serious!" N. Tangle exclaimed, "You still can't put the pieces together. I'm pretty sure that the readers can figure it out by now.

Don't you guys get it? This world was where we first met, where we first battle, and where a new life ended and an old life continued."

"Just tell us!" Cortex snapped, "I hate guessing games."

"My dear, dear Doctor," N. Tangle said, "This is far from a game."

His hands grasped his helmet and lifted it off of his head, revealing his true face.

"I was once N. Terdimensional's loyal servant," N. Tangle explained as his yellow eyes shone in mischievousness, "I was the brawn, I was the

plant master."

His long hair of green moss hung around his wooden face from the mushroom cap on top of his head.

"I was Moss Face."

He chuckled as he looked at the shocked faces of the heroes. He slid his helmet back over his head.

"But my days as Moss Face are gone," he said, "Now, it is the time of Doctor Nepenthes Tangle!"

The trees around N. Tangle cracked and exploded into splinters at his full name. N. Tangle broke into evil laughter as his mutant flytrap minions

emerged from the ground around the heroes.

"And do you know what the best part is?" N. Tangle asked, "It was thanks to all of you, that I am what I am today. It was thanks to you, that I

am no longer the idiotic Moss Face, but my true self."

"Well," Cortex said, "This is a twist."

N. Tangle smiled under his helmet and said, "Now, it is time for your destruction."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The Bandicoots and N- Team battle N. Tangle and his minions. It is plant versus person, bandicoot versus botanist, weasel versus… uh,

something else plant-related that begins with "W." What will happen? Find out in **Chapter Fourteen: Swamp Silliness**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review!


	14. Swamp Silliness

PSManiac: Hello and welcome to chapter fourteen. In the last chapter, we were all introduced to a new twist in the story. I bet you guys didn't

see _that_ twist coming. Now, I own nothing except for whatever I created myself, and thanks to all who reviewed and suggested. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Swamp Silliness

Our heroes faced off against N. Tangle's giant flytraps. Even the theme from "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly," was playing in the background.

"Ready?" Cortex asked.

Cortex charged his laser gun, Billy Bob locked and loaded his musket, Tropy spun his stick…

"It's a… aw, forget about it!"

Nina cracked her knuckles, N. Gin drew his missile launcher, flames surrounded Uka Uka, Aku Aku glowed brightly, Crunch flexed his muscles,

Coco struck a karate stance, and Crash picked his nose!

"Charge!" Cortex hollered. They charged at the evil plant life.

"Flytrappers, destroy them!" N. Tangle ordered. The flytraps rushed towards the heroes. The resulting battle will be so epic, that it will make

you squeal in excitement! It's plant versus person, chlorophyll versus creature, bandicoot versus bark. It will be so…

BEEP

THIS IS A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM. THIS TEST IS TO CONTINUE FOR SIX HOURS AND TWENTY-THREE MINUTES. THIS IS A

TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ha, just kidding.

Tropy ran and blasted any flytraps in his way.

"You've got to be kidding me," he stated, "This is the best you've got?"

He slid behind one of the mutant plants and blasted its head off. Another plant grabbed Tropy and threw him into a tree. Tropy shakily stood up

and continued blasting.

* * *

Crunch plowed through a group of plants and punched one up into the air. Crunch jumped, grabbed the plant and threw it into the ground.

Crunch landed on the creature's head and stood up, smiling the victory. Suddenly, many of the flytraps began piling onto him.

"Hey! Get off!" he yelled.

The pile grew larger and larger, covering every inch of the bionic bandicoot. All of a sudden, the pile exploded in a dazzling blue light. Standing

there was Crunch, his arm cannon emitting fumes of smoke from its barrel.

"Too easy," he said.

* * *

"Wood Drifters, attack them!" N. Tangle commanded. Several dog-like creatures of twisted wood and moss the size of horse leapt into the fray.

N. Gin watched as the Wood Drifters and Flytrappers surrounded him in a circle.

"I'm warning you, you wouldn't want to charge at me all at the same time," he said. The monsters charged at N. Gin all at the same time. N. Gin

leapt into the air at the last moment, and the creatures crashed into each other at the same time.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he teased. Another Wood Drifter pounced on N. Gin and gnashed his teeth at the scientist. N. Gin was very

frightened, perhaps a little bit _too_ frightened. He farted in his fear. The Wood Drifter took one sniff and keeled over. N. Gin walked over to the

deceased plant creature, tapped it with his foot, and blasted its head with his missile launcher.

"Wow, I guess my gases really are useful," he said to himself.

* * *

Billy Bob blasted the plant creatures away with his musket. Pieces of wood, moss, and other plant matter went flying everywhere.

"Ya'll go kaboom now, ya hear?" he asked.

Two Flytrapper grabbed Billy Bob by the arms and held them behind his back. A Wood Drifter crept slowly towards Billy Bob, preparing to strike.

"C'mon, Billy Bob," the weasel told himself, "Use yer head."

He head butted the Wood Drifter and shook the Flytrappers off of him before blasting their heads off.

* * *

Nina dashed left and right, pounding the enemies senseless. She punched several out of her way with her robotic hands.

"It'll take more than a few ferns to beat me," she said. A particularly large Wood Drifter smashed into Nina and tried to crush her spine with its

arms. Nina, thinking quickly, poked the creature in the eyes. It howled in pain and released Nina, who punched it in the nose.

* * *

Coco used a series of karate kicks and chops to fight off her group of enemies. One of the Flytrappers coiled a vine around her foot and

dragged her to the floor.

"Take this!" she exclaimed, kicking the plant in the face. The Flytrapper retreated as Coco stood up. She looked down at her now muddy shoes.

"And this is my good pair, too," she whined.

* * *

Uka Uka formed a body of rocks to battle the monsters. He lifted up a huge boulder and threw it to smash several enemies. A Flytrapper

suddenly latched onto Uka Uka's face.

"Release me, fool!" he ordered. He ripped the Flytrapper off of his face and stomped on it with his stone foot until the enemy was dust.

"That'll teach you to mess with the all-powerful me," he said.

* * *

Aku Aku formed a body from the mud and water to battle the evil plants. He punched left and right, and Flytrappers and Wood Drifters went

flying.

"Yes!" Aku Aku cheered, "I am getting good at this!"

A Wood Drifter pounced on Aku Aku and attempted to bite the mask to pieces. Aku Aku left the body just in time and blasted the enemy with a

spell.

"Woot!" Aku Aku hollered, "As they say on the internet, you n00b just got pwned!!!!!11!!!!11!1!!1!!!!"

* * *

Cortex blasted any enemies that came near.

"This is getting so boring," he said.

Snarling menacingly, a Wood Drifter grabbed a hold of the back of Cortex's lab coat and lifted the scientist into the air.

"I just had to ask, didn't I?" Cortex asked himself. The monster drew its claw back, preparing a punch, but Cortex blasted it in the face. The

creature roared in pain and dropped Cortex.

"Ha!" Cortex cheered, "How do you like me now?"

Cortex blasted the monster in the chest, and it fell right onto Cortex, defeated.

"Is it just me, or am I getting hurt a whole lot recently?" Cortex asked.

* * *

Crash spun through hordes of enemies. He looked up and saw that he had spun his way behind N. Tangle. Crash leapt towards the evil

botanist and was about to strike, until N. Tangle's hand shot behind him and grabbed Crash by the throat.

"You really think that you can defeat me, bandicoot?" N. Tangle asked, "Well, think again."

N. Tangle soared into the air and threw Crash with much force. Crash painfully landed on an island in a huge pool of quicksand. N. Tangle

appeared in front of the hero.

"Quicksand Island," N. Tangle began, "Don't you remember this place? It was where you defeated Moss Face, where my true self returned to

the 0th Dimension. Do you want to know how I became Moss Face?"

Crash shook his head no.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway.

N. Tangle snapped his fingers and vines sprang from the ground and wrapped themselves around Crash.

"After all," N. Tangle continued, "I do enjoy a captive audience. Now, it's time for a flashback."

* * *

Ten years ago…

A tall, skinny human man was bent over a lab table, looking into a microscope. He wore a dark green lab coat, white pants, purple boots,

goggles with purple lenses, and purple gloves. He had long, silver hair, a silver beard, yellow eyes, and tinted green skin. He was surrounded

by many species plants and advanced machinery. At one end of the room was a large tank of green, liquid chemicals. The door banged open

and the scientist swung around in surprise.

"Doctor Nepenthes Tangle, the 0th Dimension's most famous genetic botanist" the person who entered the lab said, "We meet again."

Entering the room was none other than General Wolfgang, but he had two sets of perfectly healthy eyes and no eye patch. Following him was

Ratsputin and Hairy Mole.

"General Tracy Wolfgang," N. Tangle said, "I'm guessing that N. Terdimensional sent you here?"

Wolfgang chuckled and said, "You know me far too well Nepenthes. You see, my master is not all too happy with the unusually slow progress of

the plant warrior army you promised him."

"I need more time," Nepenthes explained, turning his gaze to the vat of green chemicals, "The concoction of Chlorodrigin is still very

unpredictable. I still need to do more experimentation. I may even need to go back to making a new formula."

"The thing is, N. Tangle," Ratsputin said, "Because of your slow progress, we have turned to a more efficient way of creating an unstoppable

army. We will use dark matter."

"But then," Nepenthes said, "What will happen to…"

"Because you have failed us so miserably n' stuff," Hairy Mole said, "You haven't kept up your side of the deal. And so, consequences will be

made."

"But you can't!" Nepenthes roared, "She is only a little girl!"

"The deal was," Wolfgang said, "That if you successfully create an unstoppable plant army, your daughter's life will be spared. But your end of

the bargain didn't exactly hold up. Oh well, this stuff happens."

Nepenthes leapt at Wolfgang in pure fury. Wolfgang, anticipating this attack, punched Nepenthes. The punch was so powerful, that Nepenthes

flew into the vat of Chlorodrigin. The three minions of N. Terdimensional watched the now still vat of liquid in silence. Suddenly, it began to

bubble like it was a pot of boiling water. With a loud roar, large vines shot through the surface of the liquid.

"Run!" Ratsputin cried as he and Hairy Mole ran for the exit. Wolfgang stayed, staring at the vines in awe.

"It works," he said, "It works!"

A vine shot forward and slashed Wolfgang in the eye.

"My eye!" he shrieked before falling to the ground, comatose. A large, hulking creature emerged from the tank. It looked down at Wolfgang. All

of a sudden, many yellow and orange Interdroid appeared in the lab. These were Hypnodroids. Orange, swirling beams of light shot from the

Hypnodroids' chest and onto the creature. The creature roared and thrashed its vines about knocking out a few Hypnodroids. But soon, the

hypnosis was complete and the creature was still. Ratsputin calmly walked into the room.

"Now, you are under my master's control," Ratsputin ordered.

"Yes, sir," the creature said.

Ratsputin looked at the vat and realized that there was no Chlorodrigin left. Now, he can't make more plant warriors.

"From now on," Ratsputin continued, "you shall be known as… Moss Face!"

Moss Face looked to the sky and yelled, "Me am Moss Face!"

* * *

Present day…

"And do you know what the two best parts are?" N. Tangle asked Crash, "One, some of the Chlorodrigin got into Wolfgang's eye and put him in

a coma for almost ten years. And two, when Cortex zapped my brain, it freed me of the hypnosis. I would thank you, but I really hate animals

right now. So, it really stinks to be you."

Crash spun and freed himself of the vines.

"This is going to be fun," said N. Tangle.

He drew his plant sword at slashed at Crash, who leapt back. They continued to exchange slashes and punches and kicks. N. tangle punched

Crash in the jaw, and the bandicoot was sent hurtling back.

"Now," N. Tangle said, "You shall be destroyed."

After finishing off the last of N. Tangle's minions, Coco looked around.

"We did it!" she cheered, "But where is Crash and N. Tangle?"

The mutant plants exploded. After wiping off the plant slime, Cortex got an idea.

"I think I know where they are!" he exclaimed, "Follow me!"

N. Tangle pointed the sword at Crash.

"If you could talk," N. Tangle said, "I would ask if you had any last words. Oh well."

He lifted the sword up for one final strike, but a laser blast hit him in the back. N. Tangle gasped in pain and dropped his sword. Behind him

were Crash's friends and foes, the Bandicoots and N- team. Cortex had a smoking laser blaster pointed at N. Tangle.

The botanist turned to Crash and said, "Well played, bandicoot, very well played. But I will return. You can count on it."

In a flash of teleportation, N. Tangle was gone. Cortex lowered his laser. Coco and Crunch ran up to help Crash to his feet.

"Are you okay, Crash?" Coco asked. Crash smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Next thing they knew, a

power crystal sprang out of the ground. Crash smiled and grabbed it.

"Another power crystal to add to our collection," Cortex said, "Perhaps we can find a way to use the crystals' power to bring us back home."

"Doctor Cortex, look!" N. Gin called, pointing up to the sky.

Cortex looked up and asked, "A cloud shaped like Tom Cruise?"

"No, next to it!"

"Oh."

Up in the sky, looming over the world like… something that looms, was none other than the Zerolith.

"The Zerolith," Aku Aku said, "I thought it was destroyed!"

"Someone must have rebuilt it," Uka Uka explained, "And my voodoo bones are on that waste of space, Wolfgang!"

"But," Nina said, "How are we supposed to get up there?"

Billy Bob's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "I gots one of those idea things!"

He put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Billy Bob's jeep appeared and landed next to them, right on Cortex. Billy Bob petted

his pet warthog, Petunia and hopped in.

"C'mon, y'all," he said, "We got some universes to save!"

Everyone climbed in and the jeep took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, N. Tangle returned to the Green Hurl Version 2 and sat in his chair.

"Sir," a Flytrapper said, "There is something of importance I need to tell you."

"What is it?" N. Tangle asked.

"Well," the plant continued, "Detected a very peculiar DNA sequence on Gaseous."

"What's so peculiar about it?"

"You see, it almost has a match to your original human DNA, close enough for it to be a relation to you."

N. Tangle's eyes went wide as he asked, "Is there any more information about this DNA signature?"

"Let's see, it's female, pre-adulthood. Perhaps a human teenager."

"How can it be true?" N. Tangle asked, "Nah, it can't be."

"Sir?"

"Continue with the plan, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

The Flytrapper slithered away. N. Tangle thought deeply about this revelation. He dismissed it, but the information still lingered in his brain.

* * *

Back in Gaseous, Lederhosen was still in the Gatordroid.

"Hello?" he called, "Is anyone out there. I need a bathroom! Wait, never mind."

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

Our heroes will travel to the newly rebuilt Zerolith and finally come face-to-face with General Wolfgang. What will happen? Find out in **Chapter **

**Fifteen: All-Australian Rejects**.

* * *

PSManiac: And so, the plot thickens! Review!


	15. AllAustralian Rejects

PSManiac: Hello people of ! Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of this story. Here's a recap: after some shocking revelations about

N. Tangle's past, all ten of our heroes travel to the Zerolith to face the evil, one-eyed wolf, General Tracy Wolfgang. I only own the stuff I

created myself. Thanks to all who suggested. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: All-Australian Rejects

"We're approaching that there Zerolith thingy," Billy Bob said.

"Good," Cortex said, "The closer we get to the Zerolith, the closer I get to beating up Wolfgang's aggravating hindquarters!"

"Uh oh," Billy Bob said.

"Uh oh?" Aku Aku asked, "What do you mean by 'Uh oh'?"

Billy Bob pointed to the hundreds of thousands of Zerolith laser cannon turrets that began to point at them and charge up.

"Hang on to yer keisters!" Billy Bob hollered.

The first laser blasts sped towards them, and Billy Bob glided out of the way, with the jeep sustaining minimal damage. The blasts continued to

zip in their direction. The jeep shuddered.

"Do a barrel roll!" Crunch screamed as he hung onto the car door, "Do a barrel roll!"

The jeep barrel rolled, but continued to do so.

"Don't do a barrel roll! Don't do a barrel roll!"

The jeep stopped its barrel rolling and sped towards the Zerolith, swerving to avoid any more blasts.

"There's a way to get inside!" Coco called, pointing, "There's an open ship hangar near the bottom of the ship! Fly through there!"

The jeep dove towards the open hangar. Two Interdroids, who were standing on the inside of the hangar, saw the heroes approaching. One

Interdroid pushed a button, and the hangar door slowly began to close. Then the door stopped moving, allowing the jeep to pass through.

Angered, an Interdroid went directly in the path of the unmoving door to find a problem. The second Interdroid continued to push the button

several more time, before the door snapped shut, thus crushing the first Interdroid.

* * *

"We made it through!" Coco cheered. Crash pointed behind them.

"What is it, Crash?" Coco asked. She looked behind them and saw several Interdroids with large jet packs were flying after them, blasting their

weapons. These Interdoids were Boostdroids.

"We have to lose these guys before they blast us to itsy, bitsy pieces," Cortex suggested.

"Well, y'all better hang on!" Billy Bob exclaimed, making a sharp turn down a chute. The Boosterdroids passed by the chute, unnoticing the

heroes. The jeep flew through the large room the chute led them to.

"We lost them!" Cortex exclaimed, "We're going to live!"

The jeep stopped in mid air and plummeted to the ground.

"We're going to die!" Cortex screamed. The jeep's fall was cushioned by a large pile of junk.

"Is everyone alright?" Aku Aku asked.

"Yeah," Cortex said, "We're…"

Cortex's passenger seat's airbag went off.

"I'm really disliking this author right now," Cortex said, his voice muffled by the airbag.

* * *

Later, the heroes climbed out of the jeep.

"I guess I forgot to put in that there gasoline for tha tank," Billy Bob explained, "As high-techy that there jeep is it sure is a gas guzzler."

They looked around and saw that they were in a huge, indoor junkyard.

"This must be where the Zerolith's trash goes," Cortex said, "What is your analysis, Doctor N. Gin? N. Gin?"

He turned around and realized that N. Gin was gone.

"Where did he go?" Aku Aku asked.

"He'll be fine," Tropy explained, "He probably just saw something shiny."

"Hmm, maybe," Aku Aku said, "What do you think Coco?"

Coco disappeared as well.

"Where did she go?" Crunch asked, "It's not like Coco to run off."

"Hmm," said Cortex, "First N. Gin, then Coco, and… my underwear is missing! Wait, I don't wear any."

Everyone looked at him with a perplexed look on their faces.

"What?" Cortex asked, "It makes my butt cheeks feel all roomy."

Crash shook his head and turned to Aku Aku, only to see that the mask wasn't there.

"Aku Aku, too?" asked Cortex, "Hang on, where is everyone else?"

There only ones left were Crash and Cortex.

"Oh come on!" Cortex exclaimed, "Don't leave me with the idiotic marsupial! No offence, by the way."

Crash crossed his arms and grumbled. An evil laugh was heard, and a holographic image of Lederhosen appeared.

"Cower, Crash and Doctor Cortex!" Lederhosen announced, "I have taken your comrades. If you want to see them alive again, travel to the

Zerolith's inner sanctum. But beware; my Junkdroids could be anywhere, camouflaged in the trash. Ha!"

With a final laugh, the image of Lederhosen disappeared.

"We have to stop them, Crash!" exclaimed Cortex, "We have to free my minions, and maybe your friends, before it's too late! Even though I

hate to say this, but we must work together like in Twinsanity. What do you say?"

Cortex stuck his hand out, and Crash happily shook it. Cortex looked at a nearby door.

"Let's try through there," he suggested.

Cortex grabbed the door and tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Cortex stepped back.

"Well, it won't budge an inch," he explained. Cortex looked around and saw a large lever sitting on the other side of a pit.

"Perhaps that switch can open this door," he said, "But how do I get over there?"

Crash grinned mischievously. He grabbed Cortex and flung him over the pit. Cortex screamed as he flew through the air, and he crashed in the

lever. He peeled himself off and glared and the bandicoot.

"You could have asked first!" he yelled. Cortex pulled the switch, and several buckets of garbage fell from a chute and landed on the scientist.

Cortex snarled and cleaned himself off of the various pieces of trash.

"It didn't work?" he asked, "Why didn't it work? It always works!"

Crash noticed a blue button beside the door. He pressed it and the door opened.

"Oh," Cortex said, "How did I miss that?"

Suddenly, an Interdroid made out of pieces of scrap metal appeared behind Cortex.

"A Junkdroid," Cortex stated before aiming his laser blaster at the robot, "Stay back!"

Cortex pulled the trigger, and nothing happened.

"It's a really bad time to run out of ammo," he said to himself. The Junkdroid roared, and Cortex ran away with the robot chasing after him.

Crash followed Cortex be running through the newly-opened door.

"Get this monstrosity away from me!" Cortex screamed.

Crash saw that Cortex was headed straight for a pit. Crash spun a nearby switch, and a bridge appeared to help Cortex cross.

"Help me!" Cortex screamed, "I'm too beautiful to die!"

Cortex ran, not noticing that he was headed straight for an electric fence. Crash spun another switch and the fence lowered. Cortex ran past

the fence and towards a stack of Nitro Crates. Crash spun a detonator and the crates exploded, leaving Cortex unharmed.

"What are you waiting for, bandicoot?" Cortex called, "Help me!"

Crash stepped on a button which lifted a huge wrecking ball out of Cortex's path. Cortex ran past and ball. The Junkdroid took a leap at Cortex,

but Crash jumped off the button which crushed the Junkdroid with the wrecking ball. Cortex ran under a large pipe, which sucked him up.

"Not this pipe joke, again!" Cortex screamed, "I thought that it was bad in Twinsanity, but these pipes smell all funky."

Crash watched as Cortex sped through the pipes. He sighed and followed the evil doctor.

* * *

Later, a trash-covered Cortex was spat out into a hallway.

"I hate my life," he said, pulling a banana peel out of his hair, "Maybe I should sit here for a bit and calm down. Find my inner peace."

Crash ran through a door, grabbed Cortex's arm, and dragged him down the hall.

"Unhand me, bandicoot!" Cortex angrily yelled, "I have inner peace to find!"

They ran through a doorway and enter the old Psychetron room of the Zerolith, but without the Psychetron.

They saw their friends and minions trapped inside a bubble-shaped force field. Crash and Cortex ran up.

"Is everyone okay?" Cortex asked.

"Not for long!" a voice yelled.

Up on a balcony was none other than General Wolfgang.

"Well, if it isn't Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex," he said, "I am General Tracy Wolfgang."

"Tracy?" Cortex asked, "Is it just me, or does a bunch of people in this dimension have really stupid names?"

"Says the large-headed, mediocre scientist whose middle name is Periwinkle," Wolfgang said.

"Hey!" Cortex yelled, "I am far beyond mediocre!"

"We shall see," Wolfgang said before disappearing. Out of the shadows came a huge robot. It had the head and body of an Interdroid, but has

its four legs in place of its arms. Cortex realized that the legs were the arms to N. Terdimensional's Psychetron. Wolfgang appeared on the

robot's back.

"I bring to you," he announced, "The pinnacle of Interdroid technology. Combining the interdimensional powers of the Psychetron arms with a

crystal infused with black hole energy. I bring to you your doom. It's the almighty Psychedroid!"

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

Crash and Cortex team up once more to fight Wolfgang's evil Psychedroid. Who will rise to victory? Find out in **Chapter Sixteen: Bandicoot Ball **

**Q**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review and suggest!


	16. Bandicoot Ball Q

PSManiac: Hey guys! Welcome to the sixteenth chapter. You are about to witness Crash and Cortex take on Wolfgang and his monstrous

Psychedroid. I only own the stuff I created myself. Thanks to all who suggested. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Bandicoot Ball Q

Wolfgang smiled evilly.

"You two dimwits honestly think that you can defeat me?" he asked, "I think not."

The Psychedroid opened its mouth, and a beam of energy erupted from its jaws. Crash and Cortex ducked down to avoid the blast.

"I am stronger."

Crash and Cortex leapt out of the way of the robot's missiles.

"I am more intelligent."

The Psychedroid threw a spinning disk of energy, which our heroes ducked under.

"I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"

Crash and Cortex hid behind a stack of barrels.

"This Psychedroid is too powerful," Cortex whispered, "We have to find a weakness. Crash, if we don't make it through this, I want you to

know that I… I really hate you."

Crash crossed his arms and grumbled.

"So, you got any ideas?"

Crash looked at the barrels and realized that they were barrels of grease. Crash pushed one of the barrels over, spilling its contents onto the

floor. The bandicoot stood on the fallen barrel, gaining the attention of Wolfgang. Crash grinned and stuck his tongue out at the general.

"You little insect!" Wolfang roared as the Psychedroid charged towards Crash. Crash leapt out of the way, and the robot slipped on the grease

and crashed into a wall.

Cortex watched these events unfold.

"I have to help him," he told himself, "But how? Think, Cortex! Think!"

He looked around desperately, trying to find something to battle that robot with. He looked at a flower pot, a balloon animal, and a fully

functional machine gun.

"Hey, ugly!" Cortex screamed as he smashed the flower pot against the leg of the mechanical monstrosity. The Psychedroid wasn't fazed by

the flower pot, but it heard Cortex's outburst. It turned to Cortex, snarling angrily. Cortex whimpered in fear, and then he looked at the

remaining shard of the flower pot in his clutches. He did what came to mind first, he wet himself. Then he did what came to mind next, stuck the

shard onto the robots eye. Shards of glass flew everywhere as the Psychedroid stood up on two legs and roared in pain. Wolfgang fell to the

floor.

"You will pay for that, vermin!" he roared. Something tapped on the wolf's shoulder, and he turned around. Standing there was Crash, smiling

triumphantly as he punched Wolfgang in the face. Wolfgang fell back, clutching his snout.

"Psychedroid!" Wolfgang called, "Return to your master!"

The Psychedroid obediently returned to Wolfgang, and the villain leapt onto the creature's back.

"You two vermin of lower species will perish for your insolence," he said.

Suddenly, the machines around them began to shoot sparks and explode.

"It's that plant guy's virus!" Wolfgang yelled.

The force field around Crash and Cortex's minions dissipated and they returned to their respective leaders. An evil, venomous laugh rang

through the air.

"I see that Wolfgang's dependency on technology has backfired on him," said the voice of a certain evil botanist. N. Tangle appeared on a

walkway overlooking the room.

"N. Tangle!" everyone called in unison, causing massive damage to the machines.

N. Tangle laughed and said, "Yes, it's me, the big bad villain of the story. So, Wolfgang, have you been enjoying the, um, _side effects_ of my

computer virus?"

"Side effects?" Wolfgang asked, "What do you mean by side effects?

"Well, let's just say that the Zerolith is about to become a lot more… how should I put this? Ah, yes… greener."

Large vines sprang forth from the machines. The technology became covered in flowers and leaves and wood."

"This is one of the many supernatural powers of the _Ianthinus auctus_," N. Tangle explained, "The ability to transform anything into a plant, even

machines."

N. Tangle looked at Wolfgang and said, "And you are the next one to become a part of nature's greatest kingdom."

Vines shot forward and grabbed both Wolfgang and the Psychedroid.

"You could have stopped all of this," N. Tangle whispered to Wolfgang, "All you had to do was not threaten my family."

Wolfgang's eye widened in realization of who N. Tangle was in his past. N. Tangle chuckled evilly as Wolfgang and the Psychedroid became

wrapped in a cocoon of wood and vines.

"Ladies and gentlemen," N. Tangle called, "Boys and girls! Gather around for the unveiling of the answer to the ultimate question. What do you

get when you combine together a wolf, a robot, and a Wood Drifter? I bring to you the answer, the Wolf Drifter!"

The cocoon exploded, and in its place was a huge plant monster. It had a wolf-like torso and its legs were the four Psychetron arms, untouched

by the supernatural powers of the _Ianthinus auctus_. Its glowing yellow eyes stared down at the heroes and the creature roared.

"Now, my wooden friend," N. Tangle said, "Attack!"

The Wolf Drifter charged at our heroes, who leapt out of the way of its path of destruction. Cortex blasted the creature's back. It roared in pain

and swiped Cortex away. Cortex crashed against a wall.

"Did anyone catch the number of that giant, plant monster?" he asked dizzily.

Uka Uka torched the monster with a fireball. The creature lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Take that, wood face!" Uka Uka taunted.

"That's great," Crunch said, "But now we have a giant, plant monster on _fire_!"

"Oh," Uka Uka said, "I guess I really didn't think that plan through… I blame Cortex!"

Cortex got fried by Uka Uka.

"Wahoo!" Billy Bob cheered, "It's barbeque time!"

Billy Bob threw several hamburgers up into the air, and all of them landed on the grass-covered floor. The Wolf Drifter slipped on one and into a

wall. Billy Bob picked up the slipped-on patty and ate.

"Just like how ma used to make 'em," he said, "Fallen on the floor n' slipped on by a flamin' monster. Yum!"

Tropy turned slightly green, or in his case, turquoise, and puked in a nearby trash can. Many vines emerged from the creature's back and

grabbed the heroes. They struggled to get free, but the struggling prove futile.

"Now you shall feel the true power of plants," N. Tangle said, "Finish them!"

Crash became free the only way he knew how, by spinning. The vine holding Crash was disintegrated by the bandicoot's spin. Crash fell and

landed safely on the ground. The Wolf Drifter roared in pain. Crash ran up to the monster and kicked it in the face. It fell back and released the

heroes.

"Your actions shall make your destruction seven times more painful!" N. Tangled yelled.

The creature was stunned, giving everyone a chance to attack. This barrage of attacks was too much for the Wolf Drifter, and it exploded. All

that was left was the Psychetron arms and a black power crystal.

"Your fighting skills are most impressive," N. Tangle said.

"Give it up," Cortex ordered, "We know the right way of kicking evil's butt. I should know, I am usually the one whose butt is getting kicked."

"Don't count your pears before they ripen, Cortex," N. Tangle said, "With my powers over plants, the Psychetron arms, and my black power

gem, I shall have my vengeance. If I can't destroy all of you, then your world will have to suffer for your ignorance."

In a flash of light, N. Tangle and the Psychetron arms were gone. The entire base began to shake and rumble.

"This place is going to crumble down any minute!" Aku Aku exclaimed, "We must get out of here!"

They ran back to the jeep.

"Aw, gosh," Billy Bob said, "I forgot that the jeep's all broken n' stuff."

Crash held out the black power crystal, and in an instant the jeep was repaired.

"Oh," Billy Bob said, "Never mind."

They hopped into the jeep and it took off out of the Zerolith. Our heroes watched as the Zerolith was crushed by plants and imploded.

Suddenly, the jeep began to shake violently.

"What going on?" Coco asked.

"I'm going to throw up!" Cortex screamed.

"I don't know!" Billy Bob screamed.

"What do we do now?" Nina asked.

"I suggest that we scream!" Tropy screamed.

And so they did.

* * *

Crash groggily opened his eyes and lifted his face from the sand. He spat out a very disgruntled crab, which pinched Crash's nose, and looked

around and saw the others stand up around him. The jeep was a smoldering crater a couple feet away from them.

"We have been in a whole bunch of crashes lately," Cortex pointed out.

"Where are we?" Crunch asked.

N. Gin pointed and yelled, "Look, it's Skull Rock! We're back home!"

Indeed, they were back home. Looming above them was skull rock, spewing out a waterfall from its mouth. They jungles surrounded the

mountain skull rock sat upon. The Great Gate rose from the jungle. Behind our heroes was the ocean. Cortex's Iceberg Lair can be seen on the

horizon. Crash looked to the sky, only to see it dotted with many floating islands.

"The Earth," Cortex's said, now noticing the islands, "It must have somehow been teleported to the 0th Dimension."

"Oh really, what was your first clue?" A voice asked.

The bandicoots looked behind them and saw N. Tangle. Floating above him was a black power gem, and the Psychetron arms were spinning

around it.

"Well, isn't this a treat?" N. Tangle asked, "I'll get to destroy you and your world at the same time!"

N. Tangle turned towards the audience and said, "Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**, there are only two chapters left in this tory, and

then it is on to the final installment of **0****th**** Trilogy Trouble**! The Bandicoots, and N- Team will get to fight my, the all-powerful, not to mention

devilishly handsome, Doctor Nepenthes Tangle! Who will win? You'll have to wait to find out! Wait until **Chapter Seventeen: Revenge of the **

**Pollen**!"

"Who is he talking to?" Tropy asked.

"I have no idea," Cortex answered.

* * *

PSManiac: Read and review, or I'll say N. Tangle's name! Oops…


	17. Revenge of the Pollen

PSManiac: Hello readers! This is the seventeenth chapter of **Multiverse Mishap**. I hope you will find this penultimate chapter very enjoyable.

Thanks to all who suggested, and I only own the stuff I created myself. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Revenge of the Pollen

"Welcome to the beginning of the end," N. Tangle said, "Soon, this whole planet shall become crushed by plants and made into a new empire,

and the kingdom Animalia will be extinguished. Any living cells without the cell wall that plants have will be deleted, thanks to the powers of the

black gem and Psychetron arms."

"Did you learn anything from elementary school?" Coco asked, "Plants and animals need to coexist, exchanging carbon dioxide and oxygen."

"I have taken that fact into my planning of the new world order of plants," N. Tangle told her, "The Psychetron arms combined with the power

of the black power gem will also supply my friends with more than enough carbon dioxide. Anyway, I bring good news and bad news."

Cortex raised one of his eyebrows.

"The good news is that your world will come under a glorious new world order," N. Tangle explained, "The bad news, is that my more…

carnivorous pets will be scraping your flesh from your bone long before that will happen."

"Ha!" Uka Uka laughed, "I don't have any flesh to scrape, and so I get the last laugh that I deserve!"

Cortex spoke up by saying, "Uka Uka, I don't think that really…"

"Silence!"

"Okay."

"Destroy them, my pets!" N. Tangle ordered.

Flytrappers, Tree Golems, N. Snares, Seaweed Beasts, Sulfur Vines, and Wood Drifters surrounded the heroes, preparing to attack. Cortex

looked at Crash, and the bandicoot nodded. Quickly, all the heroes got into a battle stance, except for Cortex who fainted. After helping Cortex

back up they leapt into battle.

* * *

First, I shall give a quick warning announcement for all readers. The scene you are about to witness contains high levels of epic. And so, special

precautions must be made. Please step away from the computer if you are ill, easily nauseated, sane, or have not been exposed to sources of

high levels of awesome, like Little Big Planet. On with the show.

And we return to the heroes too see… that… they already defeated N. Tangle's minions during the announcement. Aw, man! I really wanted to

see that! Oh well…

* * *

The heroes surrounded N. Tangle.

"It's over, N. Tangle," Aku Aku said, "Your minions have been defeated, you are outnumbered, you have lost."

"That's what you think, feather head!" N. Tangle exclaimed, "I still have the power of plants on my side!"

Vines rose from the ground and grabbed our heroes.

"Now, I shall go on to painfully bringing to you your doom!"

Crash spun out of his vine and landed safely on the ground.

"Why is it always the incompetent bandicoot that frees himself from death traps?" Cortex asked no one in particular.

"So it is just you against me, bandicoot," N. Tangle announced to the marsupial, "Hero of animals, and the lord of plants."

Crash struck a kung-fu pose.

"Hmm, that's so pathetic," N. Tangle said. With a swish of his cape, N. Tangle drew his twin plant swords.

"Prepare for decimation, bandicoot!" N. Tangle yelled. He and Crash ran at full speed towards each other. When he got close enough, N. Tangle

slashed his swords towards Crash's legs, but the marsupial jumped and kicked N. Tangle across the face. N. Tangle rubbed the spot where

Crash kicked him.

"Excellent move, Crash Bandicoot," N. Tangle praised, "You are a great fighter, but I am even better."

N. Tangle attacked Crash with a rapid array of sword slashes. Crash avoided each one, but N. Tangle kneed Crash in the stomach. Crash took a

few steps back and rubbed his belly. N. Tangle smirked under his helmet and spun his swords in his hands.

"Your move," N. Tangle said.

Crash rushed towards N. Tangle and threw a punch. N. Tangle moved out of the way. Crash threw another punch, and the plant lord slipped

out of the way. Crash sent a kick towards N. Tangle, who somersaulted out of the way and threw a sword at Crash. Crash ducked, and the

sword whooshed above his ears. The sword was lodged into a rock. N. Tangle leapt to his sword a retrieved it. He then slashed his swords at

Crash, who ducked down and did a sweep kick to the evil botanist's legs. N. Tangle fell to the sand, and he leapt back up.

"You will never win, bandicoot," N. Tangle said, "You will soon be destroyed by the power of plant life. Your world will become a new plant

empire that will spread to countless other universes, and you can't do anything to stop the inevitable!"

N. Tangle sent a few more slashes at Crash, who dodged the attacks. The plant lord slashed Crash's legs, and the blades created rips in

Crash's jeans. Crash clutched his legs in pain. N. Tangle slowly walked forward.

"Your kingdom has wounded plants long enough," N. Tangle told Crash, "Allow us to return the favor."

Crash lunged at N. Tangle, sending a rapid array of punches and kicks. N. tangle laughed evilly, and he sent an uppercut punch at Crash's jaw.

The bandicoot flew back when the punch connected with his jawbone. He shook his head quickly and looked up to see N. Tangle standing over

him. N. Tangled looked down at Crash, cocked his head to one side, and grinned.

"You know," he said, "I am going to have a lot of fun slaughtering you, especially in front of your family, friends, and mortal foes."

"He can't destroy Crash!" Cortex yelled, "I want to do that!"

"The question is what part of you do I stab first?" N. Tangle asked, "There's your mouth, I can literally wipe that stupid grin off your face. The

eyes aren't a bad idea, either. I could stop your eyes from glowing that goodness and innocence of yours."

Crash's eyes grew wider as N. Tangle raised his sword.

"Soon, all animals in all universes shall fear the name Doctor Nepenthes Tangle!"

N. Tangle realized his mistake.

"Oh, that's just perfect."

The vines holding Crash's allies exploded, and so the rest of the heroes were freed. While N. Tangle was distracted, Crash took the liberty of

lifting his legs and kicking N. Tangle in the chest. The evil botanist was forced back by Crash's kick. He stumbled, dropped his swords, and

clutched his chest. Coco ran in and karate kicked N. Tangle across the face. Nina punched him across the shoulder. Crunch blasted him with his

arm cannon. N. Gin shot him with missiles. Aku Aku created a body of sand and punched N. Tangle in the face. Uka Uka hit the plant lord with a

fire ball. Billy Bob whacked N. Tangle across the face with his musket. Tropy smacked him in the gut with his scepter.

"You finally got it right!" Tropy cheered.

After Tropy hit N. Tangle with his stick…

"It's a scepter!"

…Cortex blasted N. Tangle in the back with his laser gun. N. Tangle groaned and shakily stood up. Crash rushed forward and spun N. Tangle in

the face. N. Tangle flew back, and his helmet landed several meters away. N. Tangle lay there, unmoving.

"Did we get him?" Cortex asked.

Suddenly, N. Tangle began to laugh villainously. He quickly sat up, the face of Moss Face grinning evilly.

"You really think that you can defeat me?" N. Tangle asked, "Well think again!"

"Will you just give up?" Aku Aku asked, "We already beat you, so just surrender."

"I will never give up!" N. Tangle yelled, "As long as chlorophyll runs through my veins, and the black power gem is under my power, I will never

surrender. As long as I am Doctor… Nepenthes… TANGLE!"

The Psychetron arms spun around the black power gem, and the gem itself began to glow brighter. The heroes shielded their eyes, and N.

Tangle laughed evilly. Then, a black bolt of lightning shot out of the gem and struck N. Tangle. The sand began to swirl around N. Tangle until it

became a hundred foot tall tornado. The plants of N. Sanity Island were pulled from the ground and joined the tornado.

* * *

In the jungle a tribal villager hopped over to another villager.

"Dude," he said, "I really need to use the bathroom!"

The other villager looked around and said, "Um… use that bush over there."

Suddenly, the plants flew up into the air and rocketed into the sand tornado.

The first villager looked at the second one and asked, "Have you got any better ideas?"

* * *

Back with the sandy vortex of doom, it eventually stopped spinning to reveal a huge monster like none the N- Team or the Bandicoots have

ever seen that stood a hundred feet tall. The bottom half looked like a huge rhinoceros made out of plants with tree trunks for legs, glowing

eyes, and a back covered in moss and leaves. The upper half grew out of the middle of the rhinoceros's back. It was a lean body of tangled

roots and leaves. It had four arms, one pair below the other. The lower set was smaller and had wooden crab claws for hands. The larger,

upper set had the blades of N. Tangle's swords for hands, but larger. On the larger arms' shoulders were two snapping flytrap heads.

Embedded in the middle of the creature's chest was the black power gem. Lastly, the creature's head was a huge flytrap head. The creature

roared. This was N. Tangle's ultimate form, the Nitro Tangler.

"This is going to be difficult, isn't it?" Cortex asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"I thought so."

"What do we do?" Aku Aku asked.

"I know what to do," Coco answered, "We will fight that thing, right Crash?"

Crash nodded and stepped forward.

"On three," Uka Uka said, "One…"

"Two…" Aku Aku said.

"Three!" everyone yelled, except Crash who can't speak.

Everyone charged forward towards the Nitro Tangler. The creature hissed. Everyone rushed into the final battle against N. Tangle…

* * *

Next time on **Crash: Multiverse Mishap**…

The Bandicoots and N- Team battle against the Nitro Tangler in the final chapter of this story. Who will win? Who will lose? What could happen

to our heroes? What powers does the Nitro Tangler hold? Review and find out in **Chapter Eighteen: N. Tangled**.

* * *

PSManiac: Review!


	18. N Tangled

PSManiac appeared and held a microphone to his mouth.

"It is here!" he yelled, "This is PSManiac reporting live from the streets of Zeropolis, where the final chapter of **Crash: Multiverse Mishap** will be

broadcast. You have watched our heroes and villains in their adventures through the mysterious 0th Dimenion. Here, on 0th Plaza, the battle

against the Nitro Tangler will be shown on these overly huge screens. Thanks to all who suggested and I only own the stuff I created myself. The

countdown to **Chapter Eighteen: N. Tangled** is about to start. Count down with us! Five! Four! Three! Two! Two and a half! Two and three

quarters! Two and seven eighths! …Where are those guys? Where are the 'Get on with it' guys?"

A random technical assistant guy walked up and said, "Yeah, they're sick."

"Sick?" I ask, "How can they be sick? They're text on a page of Microsoft Word."

The assistant shrugged and asked, "Computer virus, maybe?"

PSManiac frowned and said, "Okay, then we just have to do another Monty Python joke."

"Can't someone else yell 'Get on with it'?"

"It isn't the same!"

"Oh…"

"Hmm…" PSManiac pondered, "Let's bring out the Spanish Inquisition."

Then three guys in red hoods slid into sight and sang, "The Inquisition… What a show! The Inquisition…"

"No, not you guys," PSManiac said, "The Monty Python one."

"Aw man!" One of them said as they trudged away.

PSManiac looked around and said, "I never expected the Spanish Inquisition to be so late."

Suddenly, Monty Python's Spanish Inquisition ran into view.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" their leader yelled.

"Okay," PSManiac said, "That's enough, on with the show. Enjoy!"

The Inquisition's leader looked at PSManiac and said, "But we just got…"

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: N. Tangled

After that moment of Monty Python-related humor, we head to the action where our heroes were rushing to the N. Tangler for battle.

"We need to take down its weapons first!" Aku Aku called, "So we can make it less powerful and dangerous!"

"Okay, brother," Uka Uka said, "Let's kick the chlorophyll out of this guy!"

Uka Uka formed body of stone and rushed towards the lower head of the N. Tangler.

"Hey ugly!" Uka called, getting the attention of the rhino-like head, "Eat my stony fists!"

Uka ran up and punched the head cross the face. The head roared and knocked Uka over with its horn.

Uka stood up and yelled to his allies, "Don't stand there like a floor lamp, go and disable the rest of its weapons!"

Everyone else nodded and scaled the creature. They reached the back of the rhinoceros part of the N. Tangler, when a cannon made out of wood

appeared from beneath the moss and aimed itself at the heroes. Billy Bob aimed his musket.

"Y'all better go," he said, "I hold this here thing off."

The eight remaining heroes continued their climb up the plant monster. They reached another platform, where a huge, tree-like creature waited. It

snarled and readied itself.

"I'll handle this," Tropy said, "Tell Cortex… I hate him."

"I'm right here," Cortex said.

"Just go!" Tropy ordered.

Everyone continued climbing as Tropy faced the tree creature. He unsheathed his weapon.

"Well," Tropy said to his weapon, "It's time for a big fight my dear stick… I mean scepter… I mean… Oh, whatever!"

He fired a bolt of energy at the tree creature.

Meanwhile, the remaining heroes climbed to yet another platform.

"What is with all these platforms?" Cortex asked.

A large mass of vines appeared from the hide of the creature.

"I'll take care of this!" Crunch declared, readying his arm cannon.

"Can I help?" N. Gin asked.

"Why?"

"PSManiac is running out of ideas for mini-bosses."

"Ah, I see."

And so, only Crash, Cortex, Coco, Nina, and Aku Aku were left to scale the monster. They reached a platform that was situated in front of the N.

Tangler's lower arms. The two claws snapped viciously. Nina pounded her fists together.

"I'll will be the one to give this guy a lesson courtesy of the Nina School of Pain and Suffering," Nina said.

"Okay," Cortex said as he hugged Nina, "My little girl is about to beat something senseless. They grow up so fast."

"Uncle Cortex," Nina whined, "Not in front of the bandicoots. You're so embarrassing."

"Sorry," Cortex said, backing away.

They continued to climb as Nina faced the claws.

"Prepare to meet my two best friends," Nina said.

She held up her left fist.

"Ms. Pain…," She said, and she held up her right fist. "…and Janice."

She lunged at the claws.

Crash, Coco, Cortex, and Aku Aku continued their climb.

"What weapons are left?" Coco asked.

"There's the black power gem and the three flytrap heads," Cortex answered, "You and Aku Aku will hander the two smaller heads and I'll handle

the black power gem, which leaves Crash with the main head."

"Are you up to it Crash?" Aku asked the heroic bandicoot.

Crash nodded, with a determined look on his face.

"Alright!" Cortex cheered, "Let's hit him where it hurts, in the eyes!"

"Does this thing even have eyes?" Coco asked.

"Who cares? Let's just beat this thing and go home."

They climbed to their targets.

Coco leapt up to the head on the right shoulder. It hissed when it noticed Coco. The female bandicoot struck a karate pose.

In front of the head on the left shoulder, Aku formed a body out of stone and faced the giant flytrap head. The head roared as Aku Aku held his

fists up, preparing for battle.

Meanwhile, Cortex crawled into the chest of the creature. He could see that the entire inside of the N. Tangler's chest was hollow. The rest was

solid wood.

"How big is this thing?" Cortex asked.

He turned his gaze upwards and saw the black gem, about twenty feet above him. It was tangled in many vines that were protruding from the

walls of the creature. Bolts of black lightning zipped down each of the vines.

"This should be easy," he said, "I just have to blast the vines and free the power gem."

Suddenly, several of the vines surrounding the gem began to ravel themselves into two, huge hands with clawed fingers. An oval-shaped face of

wood floated in front of the gem. The face had no facial features except for two eyes of swirling, pitch black energy.

"Oh, nuts," Cortex said.

Back outside the creature, Crash climbed up to the main head of the N. Tangler. This head was the largest, and probably the deadliest, of the

three heads. The enormous flytrap head smirked at the bandicoot, the same smirk N. Tangle wore under his helmet. Crash stared up at the

creature's main head as it prepared to fight. Crash clenched his fists and walked up to the flytrap head. The head chuckled and lashed out at

Crash with its teeth. Crash flipped backwards to avoid the attack and spun the creature's scalp. But, the N. Tangler's hide was too tough for the

bandicoot's spin to even make it flinch. It tried to gnash out at the bandicoot, who flipped backwards again and again to avoid the attacks. Then,

the creature's tongue whipped out and knocked the bandicoot aside. Crash shakily stood up as the main head chuckled again. Then, Crash did

something that everyone thought would be impossible to him. He made a plan. I know, it's a big shocker. Crash, with his newly formulated plan,

ran up to the N. Tangler and leapt into its mouth. No, readers, he didn't commit suicide. He landed on the floor of the N. Tangler's mouth and

observed his surroundings. The mouth was made completely out of wood, vines, and leaves. Floating in midair in the center of the mouth was a

swirling sphere of plant matter. With the Psychetron arms orbiting them. Two glowing, yellow eyes appeared in front of the ball of plants.

"Well," said the ball, who was obviously N. Tangle, "If it isn't the famous Crash Bandicoot. I bet you're here to defeat me and my almighty new

form. Well, you're not here for that, you're here to die."

Crash scowled at the sphere.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" N. Tangle asked, "I have an infinite amount of universes to conquer, you know."

The sphere and Psychetron arms began to twist and turn, forming a new creature. Crash took a few steps back as the creature stood to its full

height. The creatures looked like Moss Face, but with metal plates and wires covering some sections of its body. Its two yellow eyes, one of which

was robotic, looked down at Crash.

"I present to you a creature of mighty power," the creature said in N. Tangle's voice, "A creature so formidable, it would make even the greatest

of heroes faint in fear. I bring to you, Metal Face!"

N. Tangle, now Metal Face, roared ferociously. Crash gulped.

* * *

Uka Uka smashed his fist into the side of the plant rhino's face. The rhino swung its horn at the evil mask, but Uka Uka just leapt out of the way.

"You like to play rough, do you?" he asked, "Well, me too!"

Uka Uka attacked the rhino head with a right hook, left hook, and finished it off with an uppercut. The nostrils of the rhino flared angrily. It

launched several thorns at Uka Uka. Uka avoid almost all of them, but one stabbed Uka's stone body in the left shoulder. The mask winced in pain

as the boulders that made his body deteriorated.

"Anti-magic thorns," Uka said, "Smart, but not smart enough!"

Uka Uka charged at the rhino head and shot a fireball. The head went up in ablaze. Soon, the rhino head collapsed.

"Hmm," Uka Uka said, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

* * *

Billy Bob jumped over a blast of a thorn-covered cannonball made out of wood. He ducked under another blast and shot the cannons. It

shuddered and continued firing.

"This thingy is mighty tough," Billy Bob stated to himself, "I better get to using that there brain of mine."

Billy Bob paused and shrugged a few moments later.

"Well, it's a lost cause n' all."

Billy Bob aimed his musket. The wooden cannon fired, and its cannonball became stuck in the barrel of Billy Bob's musket. Billy Bob fired, and the

cannon ball flew into the barrel of the wooden cannon. It tried to fire, but nothing happen except the cannon exploding.

"Wow!" Billy Bob cheered, "I told pa that I can save all those there universes without usin' mah head."

* * *

Tropy blasted the tree again. The tee's branches shot out towards Tropy, but the time scientist ducked and whacked them with his stick…

"It's a… aw, forget about it!"

The branced reared back and rushed towards Tropy again. Tropy got hit in the chest and lifted upwards. With all his strength, Tropy stabbed the

tree monster with his fork. Orange time energy flowed through the wooden creature. It soon dissolved into dust and Tropy fell to the floor. The

time scientist slowly stood up and smiled.

"It's all too easy."

* * *

Crunch and N. Gin stared down the squirming vines.

"You guys are so wilted!" N. Gin declared, "Thanks to my new weapon."

N. Gin hauled out of nowhere a huge cannon three times his size.

"Are you sure this will work?' Crunch asked.

"Of course it will work!" N. Gin yelled.

N. Gin pulled the trigger, and a huge, shining, blue beam of death flew out from the barrel of the weapon and… missed by several hundred feet.

Also, the force of the blast was so powerful that it sent N. Gin zipping away from the creature and all over the place, still holding onto the

weapon. Crunch sighed and shook his head.

"I guess it's up to me," he said.

He fired several shot at the vines with his arm cannon. The vines whipped Crunch across the face. The bionic bandicoot rubbed the cheek where

the vines attack him. He began to throw punches left and right, but the vines grabbed him by the ankles the dangled him upside down.

"Uh oh," Crunch said.

The vines were about to attack when N. Gin and his cannon crashed into the vines and exploded. N. Gin crawled out from the wreckage, heavily

charred and covered in soot.

N. Gin coughed and said, "That was… awesome!"

He then fainted on the spot.

* * *

Nina shifted left and right to avoid the punched of the claws. She punched one of the claws, creating a crack in its surface. She smiled evilly.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "My fists of doom shall crush all of you to tiny pieces."

The claws tried to snap at her, but she backed away and punched them again. They claws then swung at her and knocked Nina off the platform.

She screamed, but got an idea. She extended her arm and grabbed the edge of the platform. She leapt up, surprising the claws, and punched

them into dust.

"Woohoo!" she cheered as she started dancing, "Go Nina! Go Nina! It's your birthday! It's your…"

She stopped suddenly and shook her hand.

"I have to stop hanging around my uncle so much," she said to herself, "I'm even starting to celebrate like him."

* * *

The giant flytrap head hissed as Coco avoided the thorns it fired at her. She leapt up and kicked one of the thorns as it flew through the air. The

thorn hit the flytrap in the head. It growled and lashed out at Coco, knocking her back. Coco slowly stood up.

"Alright, that's it," she said.

Coco ran up and rapidly kicked the flytrap head across the face several times. It finally withered and died.

"Yes!" Coco cheered, "I knew those kung-fu classes would come in handy."

Aku Aku, with his stone body, ran up and punched the flytrap head with a right hook and an uppercut. The flytrap head snarled and opened its

mouth. Two vine-like tentacle emerged from its mouth and whacked Aku in the chest, making the mask slide backwards. Aku Aku shook his head

quickly and glared angrily at the flytrap head.

"You are messing with the wrong witch doctor," Aku Aku said.

He charged at the flytrap as it sent its vines at its foe. Aku leapt over the vines, created a large boulder in his hands, and pounded the boulder

into the flytrap's head. Aku stood up and dusted himself off.

"I love my posthumous life."

* * *

Cortex looked up at the huge creature.

"Okay, Cortex," Cortex whispered to himself, "You can do this. You just have to beat this guy… alone… with no backup… I'm going to die, aren't I?"

The creature sent its vines at Cortex, who yelped and blasted the vines out of the way. The vine creature roared and shot black lasers at the

scientist. Cortex ran from the lasers and began blasting the monster's right hand. That hand of vines disintegrated under the shock of the blasts.

The creature sent its remaining fist towards Cortex. The punch connected, and Cortex was thrown back. He stood up, his head pounding.

"My poor, aching head," he moaned, massaging his forehead.

The monster roared.

"Oh, would you just keep quiet for one moment?" Cortex asked, annoyed.

The creature hissed and threw its fist at Cortex. The mad scientist groaned in frustration, lifted his laser blasted, and shot the fist. It disintegrated

from the blast of green plasma. The vine creature was furious now. It charged a laser blast and fired. Cortex rolled out of the way and blasted the

creature's head. It, too, dissolved and the gem was free.

"Yes!" Cortex cheered.

The gem dropped into the pit.

"No!" he exclaimed.

He dove into the pit after the gem. Then he realized his mistake.

"Hang on," he said, "Gravity plus bottomless pit plus me times the square root of pi divided by the cubed value of me plus mortality equals…"

He whipped out a calculator and typed down some numbers and hit "Enter."

"It equals 'Ouch'," he read from the calculator's screen, "Well, what do you know?"

He screamed as he fell, but remembered something.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, "I forgot I had _these_ boots on!"

He clicked his heels together, and two jets appeared on the soles of his boots and activated. The jets slowed Cortex down and safely landed him

on the floor of the pit.

"I didn't get injured this time!" he cheered.

Then the black gem fell onto Cortex's head and knocked him out.

* * *

Outside, all the heroes except (for Crash and Cortex) waited for the two remaining protagonists to arrive.

"I don't get it," Coco said, "Crash and Cortex should be here by now. Crash usually beats a final boss in less time. Where are they?"

* * *

Back in the mouth of the N. Tangler, Crash and Metal Face were still brawling.

"You cannot possibly win, bandicoot!" Metal Face called as he threw Crash against a wall, "The unity of plants and technology is too great for you

to handle!"

He sent a punch at Crash, but the heroic bandicoot leapt into the air and kicked Metal Face in the… metal… face? Metal Face stumbled back and

shook his head.

"Very impressive, for ignorant life form," Metal Face told Crash, "I believe it is my turn."

Metal Face ran up and punched Crash across the face. He then kicked the bandicoot in the chest. The force of the kick flung Crash through the air

and towards a wall. Crash stuck his legs out and kicked off of the oncoming wall. This flung the orange mammal towards Metal Face and Crash

punched him in the chin. Metal Face grabbed Crash by the legs and threw him. Crash grabbed onto a wall in mid-flight and landed safely on the

ground.

Metal Face aimed his right hand at the marsupial and fired thorns from his fingers. Crash leapt out of the way of the thorns and ran towards Metal

Face. The half plant, half machine creature created a hammer out of wood and metal and whacked Crash with it. Crash skidded across the floor

and slid to a halt. Metal face swung the hammer at Crash again. This time, Crash ducked under the hammer's attack and spun Metal Face in the

gut. Metal Face grabbed Crash by the neck and held him up into the gaze of his glowing yellow eyes.

"I have you now," Metal Face said.

* * *

Cortex drowsily woke up in the belly of the beast.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Did anyone catch the number of that bottomless pit… which, apparently, has a bottom."

He looked at the black power gem that was laid beside him, the source of Cortex's recent unconsciousness.

"Stupid, mystic rock!" he yelled in anger as he kicked the gem.

There was a flash of black light, and Cortex found himself in midair once again. He fell into the sand below. He groaned in pain and sat up. He saw

the rest of the heroes (besides Crash) standing in front of him. Tropy was struggling to keep himself from bursting into a laughing fit from Cortex's

latest fall.

"What happened?" Cortex asked.

"The black gem seems to have teleported you here," Aku Aku explained.

"Yeah, I gathered that piece of information," Cortex explained, "Where Crash anyway?"

"He's still fighting N. Tangle, Uncle Cortex," Nina explained, "The N. Tangle covered itself with a protective shield after we destroyed its weapons."

"Hang on here," Billy Bob said, "If that thingy here is the power gem, then what's powerin' that there monster?"

Everyone looked and each other, made a realization, and exclaimed, "The Psychetron Arms!"

* * *

Crash struggled to free himself from Metal Face's grip.

"It's not use, bandicoot," Metal Face said, "I am more powerful than you can possibly comprehend! There's nothing to save you now!"

Crash, in hopes of freeing himself from the monster's chokehold, Crash lifted his legs up and kicked Metal Face in the eyes with all of his might.

Metal face screamed in pain and covered his eyes. Free from Metal face's grip, Crash landed on the floor unharmed.

"You meddlesome lower species!" Metal Face roared, "How dare you…"

He never finished his sentence, since Crash tackled Metal Face and both were flung from the N. Tangler. The huge N. Tangler roared and exploded

from its absence of a power source. Metal Face and Crash Bandicoot flew through the air as the ground waited to meet them. Crash closed his

eyes and waited for his body to fall onto the rocks below. But it never came. Crash opened his eyes to see that he was hovering twelve and a

half inches from the ground and was in a blue bubble of energy. This bubble was caused by none other than Doctor Neo Cortex. Cortex safely

lowered Crash onto the ground and deactivated the bubble with his blaster. The bubble disappeared and Crash was unhurt. Coco ran up and

hugged her brother. Crash patted her head and looked and Cortex.

Cortex shrugged and said, "What? I'm you mortal enemy. No one's going to destroy you but me."

Crash was unsure whether or not that was a compliment, but accepted it anyway. The heroes gazed up at the sky as the plants began to float

back to their natural places on the island.

* * *

The body of Metal Face shivered behind them, and turned into N. Tangle and the Psychetron arms. N. Tangle slowly stood up and stumbled

towards Crash. He raised his sword above his head and he stumbled closer.

"How dare you," N. Tangled said, "How dare you!"

Coco saw N. Tangle preparing to strike and yelled, "Crash! Look out!"

Crash turned around and saw the blade of N. Tangle's sword swooping towards Crash's head. Suddenly, a beam of light struck N. Tangle's raised

hand, and both the hand and the sword it clutched dissolved into dust. N. Tangle fell to the ground and clutched his arm, screaming in pain.

Everyone looked at Cortex.

"What?' he asked, "Don't look at me? I didn't do that?"

"But I did!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see none other than Hairy Mole standing on a hover pad with a strange-looking blasted in his grasp.

"Anti-Chlorophyll gun," he said, waving the blaster.

"Hairy Mole!" Aku exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I do best," Hairy Mole answered, "Being evil! Look above at my latest creation!"

Everyone looked upwards.

"A little bit to the left, morons," Hairy instructed.

The heroes turned and saw a gigantic machine hovering several thousand miles up in the sky.

"I recognized that machine," Cortex said, remembering the blueprint he found in Ratsputin's lab, "It's the Dark Matter Engine!"

The Dark Matter engine looked like a huge airplane turbine with what looked like a futuristic city on top. Its huge solar panel wings fanned out like

the wings of an eagle.

"So you know of the Dark Matter Engine?" Hairy Mole asked, "Well, soon the whole world will know, once they find out that it is what brought my

master back to the universes!"

A red beam shot out from the front of the Dark Matter Engine and hit the ground a few feet away from the group. A black portal opened where

the beam rested. Then, a robotic hand shot out of the portal and grabbed the ground surrounding the portal. The metal claw began to pull the

rest of its body out of the portal.

"Hairy Mole's master?" Tropy asked, "Who is this master."

"The one who Hairy Mole works loyally for," Cortex explained, "The one villain whose evilness even surpasses my own."

Four robotic, spider-like legs crawled from the portal and heaved the rest of its body up. This machine had two arms, one of which was carrying a

sword, four spider legs, a black cape and a torso similar to an Omegadroid. But this silvery robot didn't have a head. Instead, it had something

implanted in its chest that swiveled and turned around like a huge eye, the base of the Psychetron.

"Hey dad," Cortex said.

The machine looked at Cortex and laughed an evil, metallic laugh.

"Well, if it isn't my son, one of those that trapped me into an eternal trip through the tunnels of black holes," it said, "And I have seen that you

have brought some friends along, including the bandicoots."

"Now dad," Cortex said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I need you to go back into the black hole."

"I have wasted far more than enough time in that accursed dimension of swirling limbo!" Archie Cortex spat, "What may have been a few weeks

for you was millions of years for me! No more!"

Hundreds of millions of Interdroids began to crawl from the portal. They surrounded the heroes and pointed their lasers at them, leaving them

trapped.

"Soon I shall rule the universes, and no one shall stop me!" he yelled, "I am no longer Doctor Archie Cortex. I am Professor N. Terdimensional!"

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

PSManiac: Remember to re…

A huge explosion rocked PSManiac's house. He ran to the window to see what was going on. He was utterly shocked at what he was seeing.

"Well," he said, "This is weird."

Floating islands littered the sky and Interdroids were patrolling the streets, blowing up cars and houses.

"There he is!" an Interdroid yelled, pointing to PSManiac's house. PSManiac grabbed his laptop and ran out of his room and into his backyard. His

room exploded behind him. He leapt over his face and hid inside a trash can. The Interdroids ran past, unnoticing the trash can. PSManiac opened

his laptop and typed onto his Crash Bandicoot forum three words.

"Watch the skies."

**CRASH: PSYCHETRON PREDICAMENT**

**SUMMER 2009**


End file.
